Le Secret de Sakura
by MrsSimply
Summary: Morte suite à une mystérieuse maladie, Sakura a laissé un ultime cadeau aux deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour elle... Mais pour le découvrir, ceux-ci devront s'allier et réunir tous les indices. Naru/Sasu/Naru - ninjaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ça fais longtemps. Il m'a fallut un an pour pondre cette fiction, même si elle trottait dans ma tête depuis super longtemps. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta-lectrice, donc si le premier chapitre vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe! Des informations complémentaires sur l'histoire se trouvent à la fin :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LE SECRET DE SAKURA**

* * *

**Bêta : **Ma soeur

**Pairing :** NaruSasu + cités: NaruSaku / SasuSaku

**Rating : **+18 ans.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété intellectuelle de M. Kishimoto.

**Genres :** Homo - Hétéro - Bisexualité

* * *

_à K. (v) et O. (m)_

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Cher Naruto,

Si je t'écris maintenant, c'est parce que je vais mourir bientôt. Nous ne sommes pas tous nés égaux, et moi qui suis femme, en ce moment je souffre. Je souffre de tout, de ce corps qui me trahis, de mon cœur qui me lâche et de ses yeux qui n'en peuvent plus de pleurer. Je souffre de te perdre, je souffre de ne jamais te voir réunit avec lui mais je m'y prépare. J'ai tellement pleuré dans ma vie que ça, ça ne me change pas trop, c'est une vieille routine de fille, pleurer. Je pleure de rage, de joie et de tristesse, de désespoir, d'euphorie... Bref, donc je pleure et là aussi je pleure et je me sens bête... Mais c'est si dur de devoir partir si tôt.

Quant à mon cœur, je me l'arracherais bien dès maintenant, s'il le fallait, tant je n'en peux plus de ressentir ces soubresauts en me disant que, peut-être, c'est le dernier. Ai-je couru trop vite vers ma fin? Ai-je aimé si fort, trop fort, qu'il ne peut plus battre à présent? Ai-je trop mal aimé? Suis-je punie pour m'être toujours entichée des mauvais garçons?

Et chaque hoquet, chaque inspiration me rapproche inexorablement de ma fin... Mais je me sens pousser des ailes, je me sens grandir et vieillir en accéléré alors que bouger devient compliqué. Mais le pire reste de te mentir, le pire reste de t'aimer en silence, le pire est ce qu'il reste à faire et le peu de temps qui m'est imparti...

Je vais mourir, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Je vais mourir, mais j'ai juste vingt-cinq ans, je vais mourir, rien ne me sauvera, je vais mourir, disparaître, il ne restera rien de moi si ce n'est un paquet d'os, je vais mourir... J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai si peur et je voudrais tes bras autour de moi, ton soutien, tes mots qui ont su galvaniser des foules entières. J'ai tant besoin d'être galvanisée et rassurée pour aller le sourire aux lèvres vers cette épreuve. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire.

J'ai si peur qu'on m'oublie que j'ai pris cette dernière année pour tout régler, je t'ai laissé toutes ces lettres qui retracent le début de ma maladie jusqu'à maintenant. Tu trouveras dans chacune d'elles un indice qui, si tu le souhaites, te conduiras vers un de mes secrets et... Et si tu les découvres tous, alors c'est que tu es digne de recevoir mon ultime cadeau. La chose que j'aime le plus au monde, cette chose merveilleuse pour laquelle je vais mourir. Prends soin d'elle.

Sakura.

* * *

« Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde, on va finir par être en retard! Se plaignit Ino en tambourinant à la porte des toilettes du petit resto où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour déjeuner.

- Sakura? Appela à nouveau son amie lorsqu'elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Oh, Sakura! Fit-elle encore, légèrement inquiète.

- C'est bon, c'est bon désolée, on peut plus pisser tranquille dans ce bled? Répliqua la jeune femme à l'intérieur des toilettes d'un ton exaspéré et Ino laissa échapper un éclat de rire ironique.

- Tu pissais pas là ma belle, c'était plutôt la grosse commission!

Un petit rire retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Chut! Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir que même les filles font des grosses commissions!

- Mais qui crois-tu donc tromper ma pauvre amie? En tout cas dépêche toi, je compte bien profiter de cette après-midi shopping avec toi, ça fait tellement longtemps!

- J'arrive, t'inquiète, je sors dans une minute, j'ai juste eu un petit problème.

Ino fronça les sourcils et posa la main contre le bois de la porte.

- T'es sûre que ça va? Tu avais l'air un peu pâle à table.

- Ouais, je crois que y'a un truc qui est mal passé, mais c'est bon là, répondit la seconde jeune femme.

Son amie secoua doucement la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

- Peut être qu'on devrait passer à l'hôpital juste pour checker?

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau retentit et la cloison s'effaça pour laisser la belle ninja aux cheveux roses apparaitre. Elle sourit à son amie d'enfance et avança jusqu'au lavabo pour s'y laver les mains tout en lui répondant.

- Non arrête, j'en ai vu d'autres, et puis c'est notre première après-midi shopping depuis une éternité, je n'ai même plus de sous-vêtements!

Ino sourit à son tour d'un air un peu maniaque:

- Oh je vais adorer te ressaper, il te faut absolument un ensemble blanc, sur ta peau crème ce sera magnifique. Bon, je t'attends dehors! » Conclut la guerrière aux longs cheveux blonds avant de sortir des toilettes.

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça aussitôt et elle fixa son reflet pendant un moment, notant les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses jolis yeux verts, et ses lèvres anormalement sèches. Elle avait tout le temps soif en ce moment, la fatigue était continuelle mais le sommeil se dérobait sans cesse... Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit sa trousse à maquillage et tamponna frénétiquement son fond de teint avant de l'étaler sur sa peau. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusque maintenant, mais son visage lui était insupportable à cet instant, elle voulait juste faire disparaître cette pâleur maladive... Elle s'arrêta soudainement, frappée par la réalisation que oui, elle était bien malade et c'était très probablement grave puisque que la plupart des symptômes qu'elle avait convergeaient vers des afflictions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Vomir du sang par exemple, était en général un signe grave. Mais ça pouvait aussi être juste un ulcère gastrique, ou bien c'était sanguin? Il fallait qu'elle mesure sa pression artérielle, si elle était trop forte, cela pourrait expliquer le sang, dans ce cas il viendrait de ces poumons et non de l'estomac... Ce n'était pas moins grave, mais c'était un autre diagnostique. Sakura reposa son fond de teint et observa son poignet une bonne minute, respirant profondément mais lentement avant de se décider. Elle posa son index à l'intérieur, juste au dessus de sa paume et compta les battements de cœur tout en gardant une œil sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte de sortie.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit cent-vingt battements après seulement quarante-cinq secondes, elle sut.

* * *

Hinata la regarda du coin de l'œil alors que la machine comptait ses battements de cœur, les yeux blancs de la femme médecin avaient prit un éclat inquiet dès les trente première secondes où Sakura avait dépassé les soixante-quinze battements par minute. La minute achevée, le résultat fut sans appel, cent vingt-cinq battement par minute, c'était beaucoup trop élevé.

« Il faut faire un check-up complet, déclara Hinata et Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête, un sentiment de froid l'envahissant progressivement.

- On va commencer par le cœur, puis les poumons, l'estomac...

- Je vomis du sang, intervint Sakura comme un couperet et le regard de son amie papillonna d'elle à la machine. Nerveusement, Hinata mordilla son pouce et laissa ses yeux courir sur le corps harmonieux de la jeune ninja puis à nouveau vers son visage. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur la couchette où Sakura était assise.

- Quoi d'autre? Murmura t-elle.

- Je ne dors plus.

- Depuis combien de temps?

La guerrière détourna le regard et ses mains se serrèrent contre le matelas jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent.

- Un mois, déclara t-elle avec un tremblement. Je suis fatiguée, alors je me couche et soudain, j'ai juste envie de me lever et de courir, alors je me lève et...

Elle fit un vague signe pour signifier que ces éléments se répétaient en boucle tout en laissant son attention s'échapper par la petite fenêtre.

- Ça peut être hormonal, tenta Hinata.

- Ça peut être fatal, répondit Sakura d'un ton plat, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rendre compte.

- J'envoie une lettre à Tsunade.

- A quoi ça servirait? Laisse la donc profiter de sa retraite. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide parce que tu peux analyser mon chakra, Hinata, je trouverais moi même ce que j'ai! Fit Sakura d'un ton brusque qui masquait mal sa peur. L'héritière du clan Hyûga sentie une once d'indignation monter en elle mais elle la réprima, la kunoichi avait besoin de son soutien.

- Tsunade...

- Si je ne trouve pas ce que j'ai, elle ne trouvera pas, tu le sais bien.

- Un regard extérieur, tenta une fois de plus sa timide amie.

- Je ne veux inquiéter personne, surtout pas Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, une légère brise pénétra par la fenêtre et Sakura ferma les yeux.

- Je veux que personne ne soit au courant, ordonna t-elle, je leur dirais moi même quand je saurais ce qu'il en est, inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde pour rien. Ils ont déjà tellement a faire, avec toute cette reconstruction.

- Tu n'as pas à porter ça toute seule, gronda tendrement la belle ninja aux cheveux noirs en posant une main froide sur son bras.

- Tu seras là, coupa encore une fois la jeune médecin en regardant sa confidente droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Bien sûr. »

Sakura ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers Hinata plutôt que vers Ino. Peut être parce que l'héritière Hyûga savait ce que c'était que d'être sans cesse remise en question dans sa légitimité à être femme et guerrière, là où Ino avait toujours fièrement porté les deux. Peut être aussi ne voulait-elle pas perdre la face devant sa plus vieille ennemie mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas voir le regard affolé de sa meilleure amie. Et Hinata, par sa douceur, sa patience et son calme naturel avait un effet apaisant sur elle, elle se sentait rassurée en sa présence, son esprit paraissait plus clair et la fièvre moins brûlante...

* * *

Cher Naruto,

Quand j'ai commencé à chercher ce que j'avais, je ne savais pas à quel point ma décision de ne rien dire allait devenir pesante, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je m'y suis tenue jusque dans ces derniers instants, pourquoi t'ai-je menti tout ce temps?

Peut être parce que je t'aimais, et que j'ai aussi aimé Sasuke et que vous étiez si forts, si courageux, si... Mieux que moi. Et cela depuis le début. Moi, dans ma condition de femme, je suis de toute façon physiquement plus faible, si ce n'était pour mon entraînement ou mon talent à contrôler mon chakra, je n'aurais aucune chance face à vous. En tant que femme, dans ce monde, on doit sans cesse palier à nos faiblesses physiques par nos habiletés mentales et notre travail acharné. Vous pouvez vous contenter d'être hommes face à nous, vous êtes effrayants. La force d'un homme, je l'ai sentie contre mon corps sur les champs de bataille et dans mes draps, mais c'est toujours la même force meurtrière qui vous habite.

Toi, et d'autres, vous avez fracassé mon corps comme celui de vos ennemis, vous m'avez prise avec violence et passion, comme vous vous passionnez pour la violence. Et Sasuke et toi, vous êtes des corps en orbite, tendus dans une chute inexorable l'un vers l'autre. Mais cette attraction qui vous fait si peur, vous vous en défendez avec conviction et c'est dans le sang et la sueur que votre amour a jusqu'ici abouti. Et moi, femme et amoureuse auprès de vous, j'ai reçu vos passions et vos corps dans le mien alors que vous n'étiez que rage et douleur.

Mais je suis femme, et c'est contre mon cou que vous avez séché vos larmes, c'est contre mes seins que vous avez supplié, c'est contre mon ventre que vous avez hurlé. J'ai calmé ta douleur comme j'ai calmé la sienne, j'ai accepté ton désamour comme j'ai accepté le sien.

Entre vous deux finalement, il ne me restait que la fierté de me tenir droite entre vous alors que vous me détruisiez à petit feu en m'enfermant dans le silence. Parce que ton amour pour lui, c'est à moi que tu l'as confié la première fois. Et son amour pour toi... Son amour pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais rien en dire et je ne voulais rien en dire car vous savoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Il ne me restait que ma fierté, être ce roc qui résiste à la tempête, être cette mère que vous aviez perdu, être cette femme dont le corps était le réceptacle de votre frustration, de votre désespoir... Mais qui veut d'un corps malade? Être une femme dans ce monde d'homme se résume en une justification continue: pourquoi nous laisser aller au front, nous si fragiles, nous si faibles? Ne sommes nous donc bonnes qu'à séduire l'adversaire et à lui offrir nos cuisses en échange d'informations? Quel est notre rôle auprès des hommes tant dans leurs lits qu'au cœur de la bataille?

Alors j'ai rendu mon corps invincible, ce corps qui résume ma condition: à la fois trop faible pour la bataille mais assez fort pour vos passions, à la fois séduisant dans sa jeune ferveur et repoussant quand vient l'âge ou la maladie. Ne suis-je donc que mon corps?

Et c'est donc sur mon corps que tu trouveras le premier indice.

Sakura.

* * *

Naruto replia la lettre avec des mains tremblantes avant d'en passer une dans ses cheveux blonds puis sur son visage, tâchant de contenir la rage, l'angoisse et le désespoir qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Un sanglot lui échappa malgré tout et il mordit violemment son poing pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à ravaler ses larmes. Elle n'était plus là aujourd'hui pour les sécher, pour l'écouter et lui sourire. A nouveau il déplia la lettre et la relut rapidement, parcourant les jolis symboles qui constituaient l'écriture fraiche et féminine de son amie.

Arrivé à la fin, il frappa le bureau de bois massif du poing et froissa le papier épais de la lettre. Il en fit une boule qu'il balança à travers la pièce, large et spacieuse, que constituait le bureau du Hokage.

Naruto serra les dents pour réprimer un nouveau hurlement de rage ou de désespoir puis il se leva pour faire les cents pas. Soudain il ne pouvait plus tenir en place, il devait faire quelque chose, frapper quelqu'un, de préférence Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit con ait osé coucher avec elle...

Sauf que, se fit-il la réflexion juste après, lui aussi avait fait ça, et probablement pour les mêmes raisons particulièrement égoïstes que le jeune Uchiha. Finalement, elle avait fini par les traiter de manière juste, c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité d'elle lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire ça?! Lui mentir, tout dissimuler... Et comment lui n'avait-il rien vu, comment avait-il pu être aussi embarqué dans ses joutes quotidiennes avec Sasuke pour finalement l'ignorer au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin d'eux? De lui? Il fallait vraiment qu'il frappe Sasuke, ça le démangeait.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et recommença à faire les cents pas, ses gestes étaient vifs et commençaient à exprimer l'angoisse qui montait en lui, il avait peur. Depuis longtemps à présent, il avait imaginé son rôle de chef du village de Konoha avec elle à ses côtés. Sakura faisait autant partie du tableau que Sasuke. Étrange finalement de voir que la personne qui manquait sur cette idylle n'était pas celle à qui on aurait pensé de prime abord.

Un nouveau sanglot lui fut arraché et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol au milieu de la pièce avant de se recroqueviller en position fœtale, lentement, au rythme des hoquets qui le parcouraient. La mort de Sakura l'avait choqué, mais ça... Ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces, et il y avait des dizaines de lettres comme celles-ci, il n'aurait jamais le courage de toutes les lire!

Ino les avaient apportées, les yeux encore rougis juste après l'enterrement, sans rien ajouter. Elle avait simplement précisé qu'une partie des lettres était adressée à Sasuke.

Aucune lettre ne pouvait parvenir au ninja renégat sans passer par l'autorité suprême de Naruto, c'était une des conditions à sa liberté surveillée...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit presque sans un bruit et le pas aérien dudit ninja flotta jusqu'au bureau. Naruto se figea et pria pour que l'autre s'en aille, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gérer ça maintenant. Mais bientôt, les pas firent le tour du bureau et Sasuke découvrit le jeune ninja blond entrain de pleurer sur le sol. Il ne dit rien, comme à son habitude et se contenta de le contourner pour aller ramasser la lettre auparavant jetée à travers la pièce.

« N'y touche pas, prévint Naruto, la voie enrouée et étouffée.

L'autre ninja se figea un moment puis ramassa tout de même la lettre avant de la poser en l'état sur le bureau. Son regard noir tomba alors sur le carton de lettres.

- Elles sont de Sakura, commenta t-il, et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul affecté. La voix de Sasuke était plus douce, plus grave et presque révérencieuse lorsqu'il prononça le nom de leur amie décédée.

- Certaines te sont adressées. » Répondit Naruto au bout d'un moment en se redressant pour s'adosser contre le bureau, effaçant ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

L'autre ne répondit rien mais un bruit de papier que l'on déchire indiqua au jeune Hokage qu'une des lettres venait d'être ouverte.

* * *

Le résultat des prélèvements n'était pas bon, Hinata le voyait bien, et pourtant sa formation en médecine était incomplète, surtout face à celle de Sakura. C'était surtout leur incohérence qui était inquiétante, cela ne ressemblait en rien à un tableau clinique classique. De plus, les défaillances n'étaient pas constantes, d'abord le cœur avait alarmé les deux femmes, puis au bout d'une semaine, les vomissements de sang avaient empiré et c'était l'estomac qui avait donné des signes de faiblesse, la tension artérielle avait alors chuté. Aujourd'hui, c'étaient les os, étrangement. Sakura avait deux côtes cassées alors qu'elle assurait ne pas avoir subi de choc particuliers. Elle s'était très peu entraînée depuis le début de son étrange maladie.

La piste privilégiée était plutôt celle d'un désordre sanguin qui pouvait toucher le cœur, les poumons et les os. Mais l'ordre d'apparition des symptômes ne rappelait rien à Hinata; elles étaient dans une impasse.

« J'ai un déficit en calcium, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, commenta Sakura. Mais ça n'explique pas mon ulcère...

Hinata ne répondit rien, admirative devant le calme apparent de son ami alors qu'elle même sentait la panique l'envahir par vague.

- C'est comme si j'avais plusieurs choses à la fois... C'est impossible d'avoir tout ça en même temps, ça n'a pas de sens.

- Tes globules blancs sont assez élevés, c'est peut-être une infection.

Sakura secoua la tête.

- Je n'y comprends rien, dit-elle doucement et sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin avant qu'elle ne se contrôle.

- Il faut aller plus en profondeur. Et refaire une analyse sanguine, déclara t-elle avant d'aller s'allonger sur la couchette. C'est peut-être le cerveau aussi, tu n'as qu'à commencer par ça.

Hinata soupira discrètement et déglutit lentement, tâchant de se calmer avant d'approcher ses mains tremblantes des tempes de son amie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hinata avait gagné en assurance et en grâce, elle était moins timide et elle avait commencé à laisser s'exprimer le caractère fougueux qu'elle avait toujours eu au fond d'elle. C'était probablement cette force, longtemps recouverte par leurs insécurités, qui avait rapproché les deux jeunes femmes, leurs parcours avait bien plus de points communs qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé au départ.

- Je maintiens que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, particulièrement à Tsunade, elle aura peut-être des idées. Je sais bien que d'un point de vue technique, tu es plus avancée qu'elle, mais elle a plus voyagé que toi. Elle a plus d'expérience...

Pendant un moment, Sakura ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux.

- Fais ce test Hinata, c'est tout ce que je te demande ».

* * *

« Pourquoi tu veux exhumer son corps?! S'écria Ino scandalisée, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit de reposer en paix maintenant?!

- Elle me l'a demandé, répondit Naruto d'un ton ferme et la femme ninja le dévisagea d'un air dégoûté, mais le jeune Hokage avait l'habitude de ce genre de regards.

- Dans une des lettres que tu m'as donné, elle... Elle a laissé une série d'indices et elle dit que le premier est sur son corps.

Le visage d'Ino perdit de sa fougue et son regard devint plus tendre, une note de mélancolie brilla dans ses pupilles un instant avant que la jeune femme ne se ressaisisse.

- Ok, mais après, promets moi de la laisser en paix, Naruto. » Déclara t-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Naruto hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire dure.

* * *

Son corps était encore presque intact et l'odeur encore supportable bien qu'elle soit restée sous terre pendant une semaine déjà. Mais le corps des ninjas se décomposaient rarement naturellement en raison de ce que les guerriers leur faisaient subir: modifications génétiques, clonage, rajeunissement, renforcement... Seul les cheveux de la défunte, autrefois d'un rose prononcé, étaient à présent presque blancs. Naruto fit un signe de tête aux deux responsables de l'exhumation qui le lui rendirent avant de sortir de la pièce en silence. Le jeune Hokage la contempla un moment, s'attendant presque à la voir se redresser, lui sourire et avancer vers lui de sa démarche chaloupée, sensuelle et fière, tel un chat. Il soupira et, les yeux fermés, compta jusqu'à dix avant d'avancer vers le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie.

La semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait découvert le drap qui la recouvrait, elle lui avait semblé irréelle et presque divine. Il avait le souvenir que Sasuke avait lui aussi approché après une minute de silence lourd et tendu, l'ex-renégat avait posé son index contre ses lèvres pales et pressé doucement, comme pour s'assurer de leur lividité. Il n'avait rien dit et ses yeux n'avaient rien trahi, mais le pincement de ses lèvres, comme pour garder les mots à l'intérieur, avait suffi à Naruto pour savoir. Sasuke n'était pas indifférent à sa mort.

Aussi, Naruto ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque le pas feutré du ninja aux cheveux de jais déplaça l'air sur son passage. C'était le seul moyen « d'entendre » Sasuke arriver, le sol ne vibrait pas sous ses pas et il respirait à peine, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas empêcher les molécules d'air de s'entrechoquer lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

Scrupuleusement, Naruto posa sa main chaude contre celle de la morte et la souleva avec précaution pour inspecter l'intérieur du bras. Il le caressa, sentant contre ses doigts l'irrégularité des cicatrices, durement gagnées au combat, qui zébraient la peau de sa confidente. Lui même n'avait aucune cicatrice, les blessures se résorbaient trop vite grâce au démon-renard, mais Sasuke, par exemple, avait son lot de souvenir. Elles décoraient son dos, traçant d'élégantes arabesques contre ses muscles, contre son ventre, elles étaient vivantes sur sa chair et dansaient lorsqu'il bougeait. Les cicatrices faisaient l'histoire des Shinobi depuis longtemps, elles marquaient leurs exploits et leurs défaites. Jusqu'ici, Naruto les avait considérées comme normales, presque comme une fierté sur le corps des autres, mais en sentant celles de Sakura, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elles étaient vraiment: l'illustration parfaite de ce que le monde des ninjas faisaient vivre aux hommes et aux femmes.

Le corps d'un guerrier est sa première arme, autant dans la force brute qu'il peut dégager que dans le désir qu'il peut éveiller. Celui des femmes était beaucoup utilisé à cet effet...

Sasuke se plaça en face de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de dégager le front de leur amie d'un geste délicat. Les cheveux clairs tombèrent par paquet sous les mains du ninja. Cette triste réalité sembla frapper les deux hommes: ils avaient devant eux un corps en décomposition.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Naruto, j'ai l'impression de la violer.

L'ex-renégat leva les yeux vers lui un instant avant de continuer à fixer le visage éteint de Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Son pouce caressa tendrement les pommettes de la jeune femme et il remonta sur ses paupières, traçant le contour de ses yeux fermés avec révérence.

Naruto l'observa, il connaissait la fascination de Sasuke pour les yeux, un héritage direct de son clan, mais aussi une sorte de curiosité personnelle. Sasuke avait les yeux noirs, on distinguait à peine sa pupille de l'iris et il n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour la couleur claire des yeux de ses deux compagnons.

- Elle voulait qu'on sache, fit la voix doucereuse de Sasuke, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu la connaissais mieux que moi, accusa Naruto, soudain agacé. Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais plus que moi.

- Si tu étais si proche d'elle, comment as-tu pu ne rien voir? Rétorqua le ninja aux yeux noirs d'un ton neutre qui renforça l'énervement du jeune Hokage.

- Tu ne l'as pas plus vu que moi, se défendit ce dernier, laissant sa main courir le long des côtes de la défunte.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle me confie ses secrets, répondit Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur les jambes de la femme.

- Et pourtant elle t'aimait, elle t'a toujours aimé, reprit Naruto au bout d'un instant de silence, elle le dit dans sa lettre. Que vous avez couché ensemble, explicita t-il au cas où.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai, plusieurs fois. Le plus souvent après m'être... disputé, opta t-il, avec toi.

La main de Naruto sur le bras de Sakura eu un spasme et il déglutit difficilement. Il avait toujours détesté l'apparent détachement du dernier des Uchiha.

- C'est elle qui l'a initié la première fois, précisa Sasuke qui avait aperçu le tic du coin de l'œil.

- Et donc tu t'es dit « pourquoi pas »?

Le ninja renégat leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami-ennemi et sa bouche s'étira dans un léger rictus ironique.

- Et toi, tu t'es dit quoi? Demanda t-il en guise de réponse.

Naruto baissa le regard et concéda la défaite.

- C'était son choix, Naruto, moi encore plus que toi, je ne lui ai jamais rien promis, continua Sasuke. L'autre homme aurait voulu qu'il se taise; évidemment, c'était à ce moment là que l'autre avait décidé d'être loquace.

- Mais pourquoi elle nous a laissé lui faire ça? Questionna Naruto d'un ton plaintif en passant une main sur son visage tanné.

- Je ne me targuerais pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux femmes, ma mère a toujours cultivé le plus grand secret autour de la condition féminine, et aucune des mes connaissances de sexe féminin n'a su éclaircir ce mystère, répondit le second ninja avec un sourire tendre sur le visage tout en laissant sa main couler le long de la cuisse de Sakura qu'il souleva légèrement.

Naruto le dévisagea pendant une longue minute avant de déclarer:

- C'est toi l'énigme.

Les yeux noirs du jeune homme papillonnèrent sur le visage de son compagnon puis sur le corps de leur amie étendue sur la couchette.

- Je dis juste que je ne te comprend pas et que je te comprendrais jamais, précisa Naruto en croisant les bras.

- En quoi est-ce pertinent pour ce que nous sommes entrain de faire actuellement? Murmura Sasuke au bout d'un moment pendant lequel il avait inspecté les pieds de la défunte.

- En quoi est-ce que quoi est pertinent?

- Le fait que je sois une énigme pour toi. En quoi c'est pertinent de me dire ça maintenant?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'te le dis c'est tout! S'emporta le guerrier blond. Je veux dire, je sais pas... Putain.

Il se détourna du corps d'un mouvement brusque et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner à nouveau. Sa Némésis le fixait d'un air neutre, habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de Naruto.

- Je veux dire, putain, c'était la personne que je connaissais le mieux, depuis le premier jour de l'équipe sept, elle a été là. Je l'ai toujours vue à mes côtés, après tout ce qu'on a traversé! Et si elle, elle me cache ce genre de truc, mais qu'est-ce que ça dit sur toi?!

Sasuke ne broncha pas mais détourna son regard vers un coin sombre de la pièce. La respiration puissante de Naruto résonna dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce. Les mains du ninja renégat se crispèrent légèrement sur le genoux de Sakura alors que son compagnon se calmait.

- Finalement, qu'est-ce que je sais de toi?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard le temps d'une minute puis Sasuke soupira:

- Je ne suis pas mourant.

Son compagnon entrouvrit la bouche et son visage commença à se déformer dans une expression enragée lorsqu'il continua:

- Et je sais bien que c'est pas ça que tu veux que je te dises, mais là tu vois Naruto, j'ai rien à dire de plus!

A nouveau, ils se foudroyèrent du regard et Naruto referma la bouche avec un claquement de dents avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de se détourner légèrement. Sasuke grinça des dents devant l'immaturité de son équipier: on ne pouvait pas avoir de vraie conversation avec Naruto du fait de son entêtement légendaire.

- Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien qu'elle soit morte?! s'emporta Sasuke. Tu crois que je ne me sens pas minable de n'avoir rien vu? Mais tu sais pourquoi tu n'as rien vu Naruto? Accusa t-il. Les beaux yeux bleus orageux de Naruto bondirent sur son visage et Sasuke rectifia avec une grimace: pourquoi je n'ai rien vu non plus? Parce qu'on a passé cette dernière année plongés jusqu'au cou dans nos propres emmerdes. Et ma plus grosse emmerde, c'est toi! »

Le silence tonitrua dans la pièce et les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, à se regarder sans respirer. Soudain, Naruto tourna les talons et sorti de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke s'affaissa contre la table, ses mèches noires caressant la peau blafarde de Sakura. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Respire, pensa t-il, respire, et il se força à prendre deux grandes inspirations par la bouche avant de se redresser, le masque qui lui servait de visage fermement en place.

* * *

Cher Sasuke,

Après ton départ la première fois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Les raisons de ton départ étaient floues pour moi, je ne savais que ce que Naruto voulait bien me dire et, au fond de lui, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me le dire. Il voulait garder cette relation privilégiée avec toi, être le seul porteur de tes secrets. J'étais affreusement jalouse et peut être aussi très égo-centrée.

Personne n'ignorait à Konoha ce qui était arrivé à ta famille, le drame que tu avais vécu et la culpabilité d'être le seul survivant. Mais émotionellement, je ne pouvais pas concevoir l'horreur que cela avait dû être de découvrir ses parents dans le bain de leur propre sang, à l'endroit même qui devait être le plus sûr: ta maison.

Après le retour de Naruto, je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai été égoïste. J'ai demandé un câlin à ma mère et j'ai accepté le thé chaud que mon père avait préparé pour moi, je me suis laissé dorloter...

Et, alors que j'allais me coucher, je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils savaient du clan des Uchiha. Mon père a froncé les sourcils et m'a raconté cette « bien sordide histoire », ainsi qu'il l'a qualifiée. Il a dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que tu ais déserté, parce que ce village n'a jamais su quoi faire de ses enfants. Il m'a aussi parlé de Naruto... Finalement il avait raison, qui s'est occupé de toi et de Naruto? Lui, depuis sa naissance et toi depuis le massacre de ta famille? Je n'en savais rien, pas plus que mon père, mais ma mère suspectait que vous étiez passé de main en main jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez grands pour vous débrouiller tout seuls. Et quand je repense à la solitude que vous avez dû endurer tout les deux, abandonnés par ceux qui avaient juré de vous aimer, de vous protéger, trahis par ceux que vous admiriez tant... Je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Et c'est cette chance que je veux vous donner à tous les deux, une chance d'être heureux. C'est ça que j'ai voulu faire lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Je voulais pouvoir vous protéger, être enfin celle qui ne vous trahirait pas, ce roc dans votre vie, une maison dans laquelle vous pourriez toujours revenir.

Et vous l'avez fait, vous êtes venus à moi après vos disputes, vous m'avez serrée dans vos bras, vous vous êtes reposés sur moi, sans vous en rendre compte, et ça me rendait heureuse.

Maintenant, si tu veux bien Sasuke, je voudrais te parler un peu de ma famille. Parce que maintenant que j'écris, je me rends compte que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé.

Ma famille était banale, en apparence en tout cas. J'en avais presque honte. Mon père était marchand, il aimait les mathématiques et les voyages, ma mère aimait les plantes et la cuisine, elle cultivait le zen. C'est au cours d'un de ces voyages que mon père, qui est de Konoha, a rapporté ma mère comme trophée. Elle n'avait gardé aucun contact avec son village natal et leur mariage s'était fait presque en secret sur le chemin du retour. Je suis née quelques mois plus tard et me mettre au monde fut une épreuve pour ma mère. L'accoucheuse lui déconseilla de tenter d'en avoir un deuxième et je fus ainsi condamnée à restée fille unique, au grand dam de mon père qui aurait voulu un fils. Comme tu le constates, aucun de mes parents ne sont ninjas, et mon père se méfiait beaucoup d'eux: pour lui, ils faisaient partie d'un temps voué a disparaître.

Mais comme il était rarement là, et que ma seule et meilleure amie tentait de devenir une kunoichi, je l'ai suivie. C'est tout à fait par hasard que je suis là, ou bien c'est ce que je croyais.

Après ton départ, alors que Naruto était parti et que je passais mes journées à ranimer des poissons inconscients sous l'œil sévère de ma mentor, je pensais à ce hasard qui m'avait conduite ici. J'en ai parlé à ma mère un soir et elle m'a répondu d'un air énigmatique que « j'avais cela dans le sang ». Un an plus tard, mon père ne revint pas de son dernier voyage de commerce, il avait été attaqué en chemin par un groupe de ninjas renégats d'un petit village à l'est. J'étais folle de rage plus que triste, j'ai voulu me lancer à leur poursuite et il n'y avait personne pour me retenir. À part ma mère. Le soir, alors que je me préparais à déserter à mon tour, elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et a déroulé un long parchemin. « C'est la seule chose que j'ai emmenée avec moi » m'a t-elle dit. C'était une série de sceaux compliqués, si complexes qu'il m'a fallu presque huit ans pour en faire le tour.

Ma mère est originaire d'un tout petit village à l'est de Konoha, un village pillé plusieurs fois pendant la troisième guerre ninja et particulièrement apprécié pour les cerisiers majestueux qui fleurissent au printemps. Il y avait deux sœurs dans ce village, les sœurs Ebochi, particulièrement douées dans le contrôle de leur charkra. Elle étaient parties à l'adolescence pour devenir ninja et revenir protéger leur village. Elles se confrontèrent à la misère du monde, à l'envie, au désir et à la mort, elles rencontrèrent trois ermites fatigués de cette guerre continuelle qui leur confièrent leur secrets en leur faisant promettre de ne les utiliser que pour protéger la paix. Elles devinrent très sages, car elles avaient vu toute la souffrance du monde tout en gardant la raison, alors elles souhaitèrent rentrer dans leur village pour transmettre leur savoir. Mais à leur retour, elles ne découvrirent que ravage et famine. Aussi jurèrent-elles de mettre fin aux guerres et firent le serment de ne plus jamais tuer ou même blesser un être vivant. La guerre cessa d'elle même, laissant son lot de conflits mal-résolus, son lot de perdants amers et sa soif de revanche... Aussi décidèrent-elle de faire de leur village le socle d'une nouvelle philosophie.

Elles eurent toutes deux, deux filles à qui elle transmirent leur héritage qui firent le même serment. Mais l'une d'entre elles devait bientôt trahir cette promesse familiale en tombant amoureuse. Elle décida de partir avec l'élu de son cœur et fut bannie de son village. Mais sa sœur, qui était aussi sa jumelle, lui confia au dernier moment le rouleau qui contenaient tous les sceaux de la famille. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle allait dès à présent dresser un Kekkai autour de leur village pour s'assurer que plus personne n'y viendrait jamais. Elle dresserait ici même le temple de la paix, et un jour, lorsque le reste du monde serait prêt à accueillir cette paix, alors la deuxième sœur pourrait montrer le chemin de la sagesse aux hommes.

C'est un joli conte pour te dire qu'il existe un endroit, dont je connais aujourd'hui la localisation, où la paix règne en maitre, dans une harmonie fragile où l'idylle impossible de la paix s'épanouit en silence... C'est là je crois, que j'aimerais que mon âme repose.

Finalement, je ne suis pas partie à la poursuite des assassins de mon père car c'est inscrit dans mon sang, je ne suis pas faite pour tuer. Mais j'ai trahi mes ancêtres, trahi cette promesse faite à la paix et peut être que j'en paie le prix. Car il n'y avait pas de place pour la paix dans notre monde, pas de place pour la parole mais seulement pour la violence.

Je ne pouvais pas vous protéger et respecter en même temps la promesse de mes ancêtres.. Alors je vous ai choisis, vous plutôt qu'eux, plutôt que cette famille dont je ne savais rien et que ma mère avait renié. Mais, cet endroit a toujours eu une place dans mon cœur. Et je sais que ma mère y dort en paix à présent.

Tu es plus que ta famille Sasuke, comme je suis plus que la mienne, et la tienne t'a donné le meilleur outil pour le voir: tes yeux auxquels rien n'échappe. Tes yeux sont ton plus lourd héritage, objet de convoitise autant que de terreur, c'est pourtant toi qui vois à travers eux et non eux qui voient à travers toi. Ne les laisse pas regarder le monde à ta place.

Regarde moi avec tes yeux Sasuke, car c'est avec eux que je prend sens.

Sakura.

* * *

Lentement, Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés alors que la solution lui apparaissait soudain. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et courut après Naruto pour l'arrêter dans le couloir, posant sa main dans le creux de son coude:

« Je sais, déclara t-il et son ami lui lança un regard noir avant de se défaire de sa prise d'un coup sec.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes illuminations, Sasuke.

- Celle là si, j'en suis sûr, je crois que je sais pour Sakura.

Naruto eut un regard suspicieux qui masquait son soudain intérêt, mais l'autre ninja vit clair dans son jeu et l'espace d'un instant, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

- Dans ta lettre, il y avait un indice.

Le guerrier blond hocha la tête, les bras croisés:

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait exhumer son corps.

- J'ai besoin du sharingan », répondit Sasuke tout de go et Naruto se crispa.

* * *

**Notes concernant cette histoire:** ceci est un récit de femmes, de mères, réelles ou symboliques, c'est une histoire de corps, de corps qui se dégradent, de corps qui lâchent, mais aussi de corps nouveaux, de corps qui grandissent. Dans cette histoire, les hommes sont « objet » de l'histoire et non acteurs, puisque ce sont les femmes qui bâtissent leurs empires dans l'ombre qui m'intéresse.

C'est aussi une fiction très personnelle, que j'ai envie de faire depuis très longtemps, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur le personnage de Sakura entre autre: moi aussi je l'ai trouvée niaise, inutile voire carrément pathétique. La version que je vous offre est tout autant éloignée du véritable personnage, mais dans l'autre sens. Je vous offre ma vision de la femme dans ce manga et j'en profite, à travers des lettres, pour faire passer l'analyse que j'ai faite du manga.

C'est une histoire de femmes, écrite par une femme, pour les femmes, parce que je crois que nous ne nous respectons pas assez, que nous sommes les premières à reproduire les inégalités hommes/femmes en défaveur des femmes, et ça passe aussi par la façon dont vous traitez les personnages féminins dans vos histoires: reléguées à l'état de sorcières malfaisantes, jalouses et sans complexité, méchantes et bêtes...

Enfin, cette histoire est dédiée à deux femmes que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer l'été dernier, que je n'ai jamais oublié et qui m'ont marqué par leurs personnalités exceptionnelles et leur gentillesse, mais aussi leur talent pour l'écriture. Ce sont des femmes et des mères qui m'ont aussi appris à voir l'écriture de récit homo-érotique comme, peut être pas un art, mais un genre au même titre que les autres. Et par cela, elles m'ont aidé à m'accepter et à me respecter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Béta-lecture**: Saharu-chan (Merci!)

_Joyeux Noël!_

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

Lorsque la guerre avait prit fin, laissant le pays exsangue, la priorité n'avait pas été de compter les morts, ou de quantifier les dégâts. Non, il avait d'abord fallu gérer la question des renégats qui s'étaient joints à la partie. Que faire des traîtres? Telle avait été la lancinante question.

Le principal intéressé était bien sûr Sasuke, mais cela concernait aussi Karin qui avait trouvé asile à Konoha un peu plus tôt ainsi que Suigetsu et Juugo qui étaient arrivés sur la fin.

Le mystère des Uchiha enfin éclairé et le clan vengé, la solution naturelle aurait probablement été de faire comme si de rien n'était, déclarer que le jeune ninja était juste partie en mission d'infiltration et réécrire l'histoire, ce qui était le droit des vainqueurs.

La majorité estimait qu'on avait assez subit le pouvoir néfaste du Sharingan et que Sasuke étant le dernier porteur de la stupéfiante pupille, il serait bon qu'il le resta et emporte dans sa tombe le secret de sa famille. Nul doute, avait-on ajouté, qu'on s'arrangerait pour que la dépouille ne soit jamais découverte.

La solution la plus simple dans ce cas n'aurait-elle pas été de mettre fin au problème dès maintenant en passant la corde au cou du ninja renégat afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui reprendrait pas l'envie d'aller faire un tour en dehors du village? Cette option avait vite dû être abandonnée pour une raison évidente – Naruto.

Sasuke, probablement lassé d'être une fois de plus le jouet des Grands de Konoha, proposa lui même la solution: il pouvait sceller son sharingan pour le rendre inutilisable, il lui faudrait l'aide d'un tiers pour le réactiver. Cela permettrait aussi de s'assurer qu'après sa mort, les pupilles resteraient inactives. Personne ne voulu lui demander comment il connaissait un moyen de sceller son propre trésor familial, la solution était trop belle et la responsabilité du sceau fut placée entre les mains de Naruto.

Ce dernier justement regarda le dernier des Uchiha en silence, l'air grave:

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara t-il d'une voix atone en clignant brièvement des yeux.

Sasuke serra les poings avant de se reprendre et leva un sourcil:

- Depuis quand il y a des choses impossibles pour toi?

La mâchoire de Naruto se contracta et les lignes de son nez se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se contrôle. Les discussions dégénéraient rapidement entre eux, le jeune chef du village baissa les yeux.

- C'est pour te protéger que je fais ça, répondit-il doucement et ce fut au tour de l'autre ninja de faire une rapide grimace.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, grinça t-il.

Le guerrier blond soupira, ses yeux clairs fixés sur le visage anormalement neutre de son ami.

- Je crois que nous savons tous les deux que c'est tout le contraire.

Sasuke inspira profondément et releva le menton, prenant ainsi son air hautain habituel.

- Tout d'un coup tu deviens responsable, tu suis les règles?

Naruto détourna le regard brièvement et serra les dents, tous deux savaient où frapper pour faire le plus mal possible. Et visiblement, ils avaient tous deux eu le même réflexe après avoir perdu une dispute: ils avaient visité le lit de la même femme. Cette femme qui aujourd'hui leur avait jeté une bouteille à la mer, une dernière énigme pour dévoiler son mystère, pour comprendre. Mais...

- J'ai des responsabilités, raisonna t-il.

- Grande nouvelle, tu es _né_ avec de grandes responsabilités.

- Et une de ces responsabilités, c'est d'être le garant de ta liberté et si tu n'en a rien à foutre, MOI j'y tiens!

- C'est la seule solution pour savoir ce qu'elle a voulu nous dire bordel! Son corps va commencer à sérieusement se dégrader et il sera trop tard. Tu vas la laisser tomber encore une fois?!

A l'instant même où ses propres paroles sortirent de sa bouche, Sasuke su qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui permit de bloquer l'attaque fulgurante du jeune Hokage.

- Espère de putain d'hypocrite de merde! Siffla Naruto entre les dents.

Le jeune Uchiha savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'excuser. Rationnellement c'était probablement le meilleur moyen de calmer son adversaire, mais premièrement il était rarement rationnel avec son plus vieux compagnon et ensuite, il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu.

- Et bien dans ce cas on est deux, espèce de lâche, répliqua t-il sur le même ton vicieux.

- Lâche? Répéta Naruto, interloqué, LÂCHE?!

D'un rapide mouvement de la hanche suivit d'un balayage du pied, il déstabilisa le ninja aux cheveux de jais et lui envoya un crocher du droit. Sasuke se laissa rouler au sol avant de se relever promptement à quelques mètres.

- Oui lâche! Tu as peur ou quoi? Le grand Naruto serait-il devenu un enfoiré de poltron après avoir accomplit son rêve?

Il y eu un flash et Sasuke se retrouva projeté contre le mur, il sentit le choc se répandre dans tout ses os et la décharge se propager à travers son système nerveux. Sans son sharingan, Sasuke n'avait aucune chance dans un espace confiné comme celui-ci. Sur terrain dégagé, son agilité naturelle lui permettait d'esquiver les attaques les plus grossières mais ici dans un couloir, les attaques étaient trop rapides.

Avec un soupir interne, il se souvint du temps où ils étaient au même niveau, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, d'autant plus en l'absence de l'extraordinaire pupille pour compenser.

A quelques centimètres de lui, le guerrier blond le toisait, ses yeux avaient prit une couleur légèrement violacée, signe de la profonde colère qui avait envahie son esprit.

- Lâche, répéta doucement Sasuke, trop lâche pour oser enfreindre des lois auxquelles tu ne crois même pas pour honorer une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps.

Comme électrocuté, Naruto fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux retrouvant leur belle couleur ciel d'été.

- Personne n'a à le savoir, continua l'ex-renégat, je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil à son corps avec mon sharingan et après, il suffira de me restreindre à nouveau.

Le jeune Hokage baissa les yeux et son ami remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il savait qu'il était en train de gagner la bataille. Sasuke fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à être presque collé à l'autre ninja. Il inspira longuement, l'odeur masculine et épicée de Naruto emplit ses narines, il sentait le sang qui pulsait dans ses artères, son souffle qui avait soudainement accéléré.

- C'est entre toi, moi et elle, murmura t-il directement dans l'oreille de Naruto.

Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson. Sasuke ferma les yeux, si c'était ça la paix... Il tourna légèrement la tête et sentit le duvet qui recouvrait les joues du guerrier blond contre ses lèvres, et ce dernier retint son souffle.

- Tu as promis, souffla Sasuke d'une voix étrangement rauque, tu as promis de nous protéger, et tu as failli. Tu lui dois ça... Naruto.

Une seconde, ou peut être une minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge puis finalement, Sasuke sentit le front de Naruto sur son épaule, son nez contre sa gorge, son souffle sur la peau sensible de sa pomme d'Adam.

- D'accord... puis après une nouvelle inspiration: d'accord ».

* * *

Sakura observa les différents résultats de ses analyses en respirant lentement et profondément les vapeurs d'eucalyptus et d'épices diverses. Depuis trois jours elle avait en plus de la tachycardie irrégulière, des os fragiles et une tension artérielle bien trop élevée. Ses poumons étaient encombrés d'un mucus épais qui, s'il avait été isolé, aurait pu faire penser à une pneumonie. La crise la plus grave était passée la semaine dernière et il ne restait de cette pneumonie qu'un rhume coriace qui l'empêchait de respirer, ce qui n'aidait en rien ses autres problèmes.

Les carences révélées par ses analyses sanguines étaient incompréhensibles, elles changeaient d'une semaine à l'autre. Le calcium et la vitamine D étaient revenus à des niveau normaux ce qui laissait espéré que ses os retrouveraient bien vite leur résistance naturelle. Mais c'était à présent le fer qui avait dramatiquement chuté, et son taux de cortisol, l'hormone du stress, était très élevé. Ça par contre, c'était facilement explicable. Sakura était soumise à un stress permanent, l'angoisse montait parfois soudainement lorsqu'elle était frappée par la réalisation qu'elle n'en reviendrait peut être pas. D'autre fois, elle se sentait calme comme jamais, presque vidée de la notion même d'inquiétude et elle dormait jusqu'à être réveillée par une nouvelle vague de terreur... Plusieurs fois elle avait pensé à le dire à Naruto, Sasuke ou Ino car elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour supporter tout cela... Mais elle ne voulait pas voir leurs visages inquiets, sentir leurs attitudes changer alors qu'elle s'était tellement battue pour être considérée comme leur égal.

Aujourd'hui par contre, ce qui l'avait frappé, outre le fait que son foie commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, c'était le taux d'hormone chorionique de son sang. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, noyé dans les autres déficiences, mais il était à présent bien là... Et déjà très élevé.

D'un mouvement raide, Sakura balança ses jambes pour se redresser en position assise sur le canapé où elle s'était allongée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prise d'un soudain besoin de se regarder dans le miroir. Son reflet lui apparu pâle et émacié, la jeune femme ne semblait plus être que l'ombre d'elle même et cela ne faisait que deux semaines que les symptômes avaient commencés à se montrer. Elle ne ferait pas illusion plus longtemps, elle ne trouverai pas d'excuses un jour de plus, bientôt Sasuke et Naruto allaient se douter de quelque chose, sans parler d'Ino et de Tsunade.

Elle toucha son visage et remarqua que son verni était écaillé. Furieusement, elle prit le dissolvant et frotta violemment ses ongles plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus trace de la fantaisie. Elle observa ensuite ses mains et prit du savon ainsi que la petite brosse et commença un récurage méticuleux de ses mains, puis de ses poignets avant de tout lâcher pour se déshabiller et sauter dans la douche. Mais ni l'eau chaude ni le gel douche ne semblait laver quoi que ce soit de ce corps malade qui paraissait gris sous la lumière blafarde de sa salle de bain.

Après s'être frottée jusqu'au sang sans succès, elle sortie de la douche et se sécha énergiquement, une pensée troublante s'installa lentement mais sûrement dans son esprit, nourrissant l'angoisse qui était montée soudainement.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt noir, on frappa à la porte et la jeune médecin se figea.

« Sakura, fit la voix de Tsunade de l'autre côté de la porte et l'effet fut immédiat, la jeune ninja sentie l'angoisse s'évaporer, laissant une extrême fatigue dans son sillage. Elle sentit les larmes monter sans pouvoir lutter et tituba jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de celle qui lui avait tout appris.

L'ancienne Hokage la serra dans ses bras et murmura doucement:

- Je sais, je sais, Hinata m'a tout dit, elle était trop inquiète, mais nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets ».

Tsunade avait maigri, c'était indéniable, son corps en avait trop supporté toutes ces années et, jour après jour depuis que Naruto était officiellement sur le point de devenir Hokage, l'âge l'avait rattrapé. D'abords les rides étaient apparues, suivies d'une peau plus sèche et pendante par endroit. Sa généreuse poitrine s'était aplatie et ses cheveux avaient peu à peu blanchis. Mais le plus frappant restait ses yeux: autrefois pleins de fougue, ils étaient à présent calmes et fatigués; d'un noisette pétillant, ils étaient devenus doux et tolérants.

Mais, alors qu'elle lisait les résultats d'analyse, l'entrain qui avait animé Tsunade des années durant se fraya un chemin jusque dans ses iris.

« Nous allons commencer par défricher un peu le terrain, déclara t-elle, nous allons palier aux manques les plus inquiétants artificiellement pour tâcher de voir ce qu'ils pourraient dissimuler. Et de toute façon, tu nous seras plus utile en forme, expliqua la vieille femme-médecin.

Sakura, à présent apaisée, hocha la tête. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis délicatement et se rendit compte de l'état de ses mains. De grossières lignes rouges en marquaient le dos à force de frotter avec la petite brosse.

Les trois femmes étaient retournées à l'hôpital dans la pièce anciennement réservée à Tsunade et cette dernière avait immédiatement retrouvé ses marques.

- Et je vais placer un sceau sur ta poitrine pour réguler le rythme de ton sœur, il fera office de pacemaker. Tu vas aussi méditer chaque jour matin et soir selon une technique que je t'apprendrais qui te permettra de drainer une partie de l'énergie de la nature.

- Celle de Naruto? Demanda Sakura doucement, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur son visage.

- Oui, mais un peu différente, c'est quelque chose que j'ai vu bien bien au sud lors d'un de mes voyages. Contrairement à celle de Naruto, elle en drainera moins mais tu pourras la stocker dans un sceau, comme pour ça, continua d'expliquer Tsunade en désignant son front. La marque en forme de losange était restée, plus pâle à présent que le chakra n'y était plus stocké. Tu ne peux pas stocker la tienne, elle t'est trop précieuse actuellement. Ça devrait palier à tous les manques assez efficacement pendant un temps... En tout cas tu retrouveras des couleurs...

Tsunade observa sa pupille d'un œil critique quelques seconde avant de remarquer:

- Je ne comprend pas comment Naruto et Sasuke ont fait pour ne rien remarquer, et Ino..?

- Je pense que Ino a remarqué, elle n'arrête pas de me regarder d'un air suspicieux, raconta Sakura avec humour, mais elle est en mission depuis trois jours. Quant à Sasuke et Naruto, ils sont trop occupés, Sasuke avec son équipe de genin et Naruto avec les préparations pour la succession.

- Quand même, marmonna la vielle médecin.

- Elle ne veut rien leur dire de toute façon, ajouta Hinata d'un air désapprobateur.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas leur cacher ça, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien, reprit une fois de plus Hinata. Elles avaient eu cette discussion plusieurs fois déjà.

- Rien ne dit que ça va encore empirer, modula Tsunade, on va rapidement trouver la cause et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Et puis tu as déjà trahi mon secret une fois Hinata, reprocha Sakura sans fougue.

L'héritière hocha la tête:

- Je sais qu'au fond j'ai eu raison, je sais très bien que tu paniques et tu ne nous sers à rien dans ce cas. En plus ce n'est pas parce que tu es médecin que tu as le droit à un autre traitement de ma part! Acheva t-elle avec conviction avant de sortir pour aller analyser les nouvelles prises de sang.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte, Sakura prit une des feuilles de résultat et la tendit à sa mentor:

- Regarde là, dit-elle en pointant le taux de gonadotrophine chorionique.

Pendant un moment, Tsunade continua de froncer les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira:

- Vraiment? C'est possible?

Sakura déglutit difficilement et sentit une nouvelle vague de panique monter en elle.

- Oui. Doublement possible.

L'autre femme la regarda d'un air sérieux:

- Doublement?

- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule possibilité.

Tsunade resta silencieuse un moment avant de laisser tomber cette partie là de leur discussion pour se déconcentrer sur le taux.

- Au vu du taux, je dirais un mois.

- Je sais.

- Ça ne t'éclaire pas?

- Ils ont tendance à venir au même moment.

La vieille femme leva un sourcil mi-amusé, mi-désapprobateur.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Questionna t-elle d'un ton doux.

- De quoi?

- De les voir simultanément.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça leur fait du bien et... Et a moi aussi, je pensais que j'avais fait plus attention.

A nouveau, l'ancienne Hokage observa un moment de silence et se leva pour pousser une machine vers le lit. Sakura la regarda faire en inspirant profondément, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse était montée en elle et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle prit la parole:

- Es-ce que ça pourrait être... la cause?

- C'est une possibilité en effet, surtout si c'est Naruto. On ne sait jamais avec Kyubi. Mais même Sasuke, avec tout ce qu'il a fait subir à son corps je ne mettrais aucune possibilité de côté.

La machine vibra quelques secondes après s'être mise en route et Tsunade sorti le gel du tiroir placé sous la partie principale de la machine à ultra-sons.

- Je ne... Reprit Sakura, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, quoi qu'il arrive, parvint-elle à articuler, je veux le garder.

Sa mentor la regarda dans les yeux et elle soutint le regard sage et perçant de l'autre femme.

- Sakura...

- Je veux le garder, répéta t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Un brève grimace se peignit sur le visage de l'ancienne et elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation.

- Il est possible, reprit lentement Tsunade, que ce soit lui ou toi. S'il est la cause de tous les dysfonctionnements, alors le garder ne fera qu'empirer ton état. Vous pourriez mourir tous les deux.

- Mais c'est le leur, plaida la jeune malade d'un ton désespéré, c'est le leur, répéta t-elle et Tsunade baissa les yeux.

Depuis longtemps elle avait cesser de vouloir se mettre en travers du chemin des jeunes ninjas. Elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait pour accéder au vœu de son élève tout en limitant ses souffrances.

- Soit. Déjà, voyons s'il va bien. »

* * *

Les deux ninjas se fixèrent du regard un moment puis Naruto tourna les yeux vers le corps de Sakura, toujours étendu sur l'autel. Ses yeux revinrent sur le porteur du Sharingan et il hocha la tête, ils étaient revenus dans la pièce pour desceller la pupille et à son signe de tête, Sasuke fit deux pas vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Il revint ensuite au centre de la pièce alors que le guerrier blond avait reprit sa contemplation de la jeune femme.

« Au fond de moi, commença t-il avait de s'interrompre avec un grimace douloureuse, comme si l'introspection avait fait monté une bouffée de souffrance en lui, au fond de moi, répéta t-il, je suis en colère.

Sasuke hocha la tête, il comprenait parfaitement.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été en colère toute ma vie, continua t-il après une pause, mais rarement contre elle. Je voudrais pouvoir la détester pour ce qu'elle m'a fait... Nous a fait, rectifia t-il, mais je suis pas doué pour rester en colère contre elle, comme pour toi.

Le jeune Uchiha garda le silence et respira lentement, quelque chose était entrain de se passer, quelque chose de plus grand que lui, quelque chose dont il avait rêvé, quelque chose qu'il redoutait...

- Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, il ne reste que toi et moi... Et Kakashi mais... Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et, alors qu'il avait parlé au coin de l'autel jusqu'ici, il braqua son regard dans celui de l'autre ninja: mais il reste surtout toi et moi.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose dans son ventre se dénouer, une bouffée de chaleur remonta jusqu'à ses joues et lui fit brièvement tourner la tête, sa gorge se serra et ses mains eurent un spasme. Le ninja à la pupille endormie détourna le regard et sa mâchoire tiqua, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge... En désespoir de cause, il releva les yeux vers son ami et acquiesça avec détermination. Naruto haussa les épaules avec un pâle sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'approcher d'un petit placard sur la droite de la pièce. Dedans se trouvait plusieurs outils pour l'autopsie mais aussi de l'encre et des pinceau, sachant que le corps des ninjas recelaient généralement des sceaux qu'il fallait briser, toutes les salles de traitement des corps en étaient équipées.

Il versa dans une large coupelle le contenu entier d'une flasque d'encre à quelques mètres de Sasuke avant de prendre le pinceau. En général, chaque ninja finissait par développer des spécialités au fur et à mesure de l'apprentissage, selon ses facilités et son affinité avec tel ou tel élément, telle ou telle technique. Naruto ne s'était jamais vraiment spécialisé mais par la force des choses, il était devenu expert en sceaux et avait fini par en comprendre le cœur même. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était passionné pour quelque chose d'aussi précis et compliqué sur le plan des apprentissages cognitifs: chaque symbole avait bien sûr sa signification mais couplé avec d'autres leur sens changeaient, leur position aussi avaient une influence sur le résultat ainsi que le taux de chakra qu'il fallait appliquer pour qu'ils fonctionnent. Sceller le sharingan de Sasuke avait demandé quarante-deux symboles répartis sur sept cercles, à raison de six symboles par portions. Quatre autres symboles avaient été placé à l'intérieur d'un carré tracé à l'intérieur du dernier cercle et où Sasuke se plaçait pour le sceau. Enfin, une série de douze signes avaient été peint sur la colonne vertébrale du guerrier et deux, identiques sur chaque paupières, en tout donc, soixante idéogrammes avaient été nécessaires. Pour desceller les pupilles légendaires, il en faudrait cent-vingt.

L'empreinte utilisée ici fonctionnait avec une clef par symbole là où la plupart des sceau nécessitait une seule combinaison pour défaire l'ensemble. Ici il s'agissait en réalité d'une combinaison miroir connue exclusivement de Sasuke et Naruto, mais que seul le chakra du jeune Hokage pouvait activer pour ouvrir le sceau.

Le ninja à la peau pâle prit un pinceau à son tour et commença à tracer les symboles à l'intérieur du carré où il allait être placé de manière à remplir trois des sept cercles. Naruto le rejoignit à mi-chemin et au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait finit de tracer presque tous les symboles, y compris ceux sur la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke. Enfin, il se plaça en face de ce dernier et dessina d'abord les deux signes initiaux sur ses paupières pâles puis ajouta à leurs côtés les deux caractères qui les annuleraient.

« Prêt? Murmura le guerrier blond et son souffle caressa la peau nue de l'autre ninja qui retint un frisson et hocha la tête.

Le jeune chef du village se plaça à une des extrémités du cercle extérieur. Il contenait les douze signes de la vertu et du vice, du courage et de la lâcheté, de la tolérance et de l'intransigeance, de la vérité et du mensonge, de la force et de la faiblesse et enfin, de l'amour et de la haine. Il sortit un kunai de la poche attachée à sa cuisse et posa le coupant de la lame contre la paume d'une de ses mains avant de couper la peau d'un geste vif. Il plaqua immédiatement ses mains contre le trait d'encre qui s'illumina d'une vive couleur orange alors que le chakra de Naruto, dont la consistance était à présent un savant mélange de sa propre force et de celle du démon renard, se propageait le long du sceau. Sasuke hurla alors que chaque cellule à l'intérieur de son corps se réactivait jusqu'à ce que la douleur trouve son paroxysme derrière ses paupières.

Naruto fit une grimace et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour être le témoin de l'agonie de son ami. Ce genre de sceau avait un prix: celui du sang, de la douleur et du repentir...

Enfin, après que le ninja au centre du dessin ait finit de se déchirer les cordes vocales, la lumière retomba et la pièce parut soudain extrêmement sombre, seul le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes pouvait être entendu. Mais lorsque les yeux de Naruto se réhabituèrent à la pénombre de la fin d'après-midi qui filtrait par la seule fenêtre, les yeux rouges sang de Sasuke étaient braqués vers lui.

Ils eurent un instant de flottement, brusquement rappelés à une autre époque, presque dix ans auparavant, sur un champ de bataille où s'empilaient les morts. Cet instant était tout autant fascinant que terrifiant et le jeune Hokage se releva lentement, tâchant de contrôler le tremblement de ses genoux. Il mit cela sur le compte de la quantité d'énergie dépensée pour déverrouiller les symboles. A son tour, Sasuke se releva, mais dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, ses nerfs encore à vif après la décharge douloureuse qui l'avait traversé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et chacun eut l'impression d'être transporté sur cette maudite terre éventrée, recouverte d'une boue rougeâtre qui la rendait visqueuse, la fine brise qui balayait la poussière apportait l'écœurant fumet de la chair fraîche ou brûlée, des entrailles déversées et de la sueur... Sasuke avait regardé son ancien compagnon, la lueur écarlate du sharingan fixé sur lui puis, alors que Naruto posait silencieusement son éternelle question: « vas-tu rentrer à présent? » le ninja renégat avait fermé les yeux, hoché la tête avant de la renverser en arrière en sentant la pluie effleurer son corps fatigué.

De retour dans la chambre mortuaire, Sasuke cligna des yeux et rompit le charme, il se tourna vers Sakura et, respirant doucement, s'approcha de son corps inerte. Tout de suite ce qu'ils cherchaient lui sauta aux yeux. Une série de trois sceaux circulaires étaient dessinés sur son ventre, sur sa poitrine, légèrement décalé vers la gauche et sur son bassin.

« Ce sont des sceaux », annonça t-il à l'autre homme qui s'était rapproché.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce d'un pas vif. Le ninja resté dans la chambre continua d'observer l'entrelacement de symboles, de runes. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type de combinaison, particulièrement complexe et fourmillant d'informations.

Délicatement, il tourna Sakura sur le coté et sur son dos, apparu un autre dessin, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un mystérieux sceau, mais un poème:

« _C'est ma terre que tu as piétiné_

_mon sang versé que tu as enflammé._

_Puis il n'est plus rien resté_

_De moi ou de ceux que j'ai aimé._

_Mais chantant du fond des âges _

_Le vent rapporte mon héritage_

_Et la mer murmure mon adage_

_Pour te mettre sur la voie des sages »_

Il finissait de relire une deuxième fois les vers énigmatiques lorsque Naruto revint avec un parchemin assez large et épais.

« Tu peux le recopier? Demanda ce dernier et l'autre hocha la tête avant de questionner à son tour:

- Tu connais ce poème, dit-il avant de le lire à haute voix.

Le guerrier blond fit non de la tête.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est une énigme, répondit-il.

- La mer? Murmura Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que ça parle de la mer?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on y réfléchira quand elle sera à nouveau tranquille dans sa tombe.

Le ninja aux précieuses pupilles hocha la tête et se concentra pour recopier fidèlement la combinaison de symboles alors que Naruto observait son travail par dessus son épaule.

- C'est un sceau médical à première vue... Commenta ce dernier avant d'ajouter quelques minutes plus tard: ça là, cette combinaison, désigna t-il en parlant de celle qui revenait sur les trois cercles vers l'extérieur, c'est pour l'homéostasie: la chaleur, l'eau, le sel, le fer etc... Ils y sont tous. On le fait généralement quand on a besoin de méditer, ça aide à la concentration et à l'élévation puisque le corps ralentit pour conserver ses réserves. Mais ça là, reprit-il en montrant du doigt le centre du cercle du ventre: ça c'est un symbole très ancien, je ne le reconnais pas. Et là, c'est une combinaison de rythme, quand on veut qu'un phénomène se reproduise à fréquence régulière, expliqua t-il en montrant le signe central du cercle de la poitrine.

Sasuke acheva le dessin et recopia le poème en dessous avant de s'écarter un peu, il désactiva son sharingan et soupira, soudain, il avait un de ces mal de tête!

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire, lequel fronçait les sourcils en observant l'entrelacement de signes.

- Je connais cette façon de tracer les signes, souffla celui-ci alors que son air grave s'accentuait. Elle le savait forcément alors. Et il y a plusieurs couches, comme s'il avait été renforcé au fur et à mesure...

Il serra soudain les poings et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Je crois qu'une visite chez Tsunade s'impose », murmura t-il.

* * *

Cher Sasuke,

Il y a des mystères qui doivent le rester... Je crois que dans notre monde, qui recèle de tant de possibilités, il faut apprendre à nous discipliner pour ne pas prendre plus qu'il ne peut nous donner, ne pas aller au delà de ce que la nature nous a offert. Cela fait trois mois à présent que mon corps a commencé à se dégrader. Je recrache du sang à longueur de journée malgré le sceau et j'en aurai bientôt un deuxième pour renforcer le premier. Je me sers des parchemins légués par ma mère... Mon père ne voulait pas que je devienne ninja, mais elle a réussit à le convaincre de me laisser essayer, il ne pensait pas que je tiendrais deux heures. J'ai tenu plus de quinze ans, j'aurais aimé tenir bon un peu plus longtemps mais dans le fond, je sais que je fais le bon choix. Il restera quelque chose de moi finalement.

Mon père ne comprenait rien à la vie de ninja, pour lui nous n'étions que des rustres illettrés prêt à tout pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre et assouvir pour un instant notre soif de sang. Peut être qu'au fond il n'avait pas tort, toutes ces guerres que nous avons menés n'ont engendrés que des abominations. On retrouve parfois encore un ancien ninja d'Orochimaru, ou une expérimentation de Kabuto, un gamin dont on a massacré le village et qui vient se venger, des mères rendues folles, des amants désespérés, des fils et des filles pleins d'une rage sans nom...

Le premier jour après que nous ayons rencontré Kakashi, lorsque j'ai raconté ma journée et fait part de mon excitation, il m'a regardé longuement puis il a haussé les épaules. Très rapidement après, un gouffre s'est installé entre nous et il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il était juste inquiet pour moi et qu'il pensait à ma mère qui trahissait sa famille encore une fois, par amour. D'abord pour lui, ensuite pour moi, parce que si j'avais envie d'être ninja, si c'était mon rêve, alors elle me soutiendrait, quitte à renier son serment. Finalement, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de le faire, elle est morte peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Tu ne le sais peut être pas, parce que tu étais occupé ailleurs, ta vie était suspendue entre les mains du conseil des Kages à l'époque. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de corps en décomposition autour de Konoha, et certains ne se dégradaient pas comme les autres. Les corps des ninjas sont plein de surprise, de modifications, de greffes et de transformations contre nature qui leur donnent toujours plus de pouvoir. C'est là que je me suis dit pour la première fois à quel point notre existence allait à l'encontre de l'ordre des choses. Nous n'acceptons pas de mourir, nous sommes sans cesse à vouloir se prouver les uns les autres notre puissance... Et finalement, nos corps mutent et deviennent des aberrations...

Le traitement des corps était long et douloureux et ma mère s'était portée volontaire pour aider les équipes médicales, c'est à ce moment là que nos rangs ont subi de lourdes pertes. Même nous qui vivons avec la maladie et les infections à longueur de journée nous ne pouvions résister à ce mélange de mort. Les plus jeunes d'entre nous ont parfaitement survécu, les plus âgés par contre ont rapidement été contaminés par des bactéries multi-résistantes, des virus monstrueux et des infections fulgurantes... Ma mère à été de ceux là... Je n'ai appris sa mort que trois jours après... Elle s'était immolée par le feu pour éviter la propagation de cette bactérie mutante qui l'avait touchée, car si même elle n'avait pu se soigner, malgré tout l'héritage de sa famille, alors personne n'aurait survécu. Elle m'a laissée une lettre sur la table de notre cuisine que j'ai découvert lorsqu'on m'a forcé à prendre du repos. J'ai passé trois jours à errer dans la forêt pour la retrouver, et à pleurer... Ce fut une période horrible que j'ai affrontée avec Ino et Hinata... Nous n'en pouvions plus de voir ces médics-nin mourir alors que la guerre était finie, et tout ça dans l'indifférence générale car, justement, la guerre était finie. C'était à nous de compter les corps, de les brûler, de les faire disparaître et d'endiguer les contaminations...

Après cette expérience, j'ai juré de ne pas chercher à modifier mon corps, j'ai refusé d'apprendre la technique de stockage de Tsunade, j'avais décidé d'accepter de vieillir. Finalement, je ne vieillirais pas... Dans sa lettre, ma mère disait que c'était normal qu'elle meurt à présent, elle avait rompu ses vœux: si elle n'avait pas utiliser son savoir pour se battre, elle ne l'avait pas plus utiliser pour sauver d'autre âmes car elle avait perdu le contrôle nécessaire sur son chakra au fil des ans et s'était retrouvé incapable de faire le moindre jutsu de guérison. Elle m'a donc aussi mise en garde contre le relâchement et elle m'a dit de choyer le bonheur: on ne sait jamais pour combien de temps il est là. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était désolée de me quitter si vite... Elle aurai voulu me voir mariée, mère à mon tour, me voir encore vieillir... Au fond je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait: Que Naruto et toi trouviez le bonheur, vous avez assez souffert à présent pour vivre heureux pour le reste de votre vie et je souhaite que mon sacrifice vous apporte ce qui vous manque.

Pour chaque mort, il y a une vie qui commence... Tu devrais aller voir Hinata, elle devrait bientôt accoucher.

Sakura.

* * *

Les dix ans qui s'étaient écoulés entre la fin de la guerre et la mort de Sakura avaient été une longue reconquête pour Sasuke, une opération séduction à grande échelle que Naruto lui avait imposé. Plusieurs fois, il avait envisagé de partir de village une bonne fois pour toute et d'aller faire sa vie ailleurs: il avait besoin d'espace. Mais au contraire, Naruto était sans cesse derrière lui avec des « missions », des idées lumineuses pour réconcilier l'ex-renégat avec son village.

A vrai dire, le dernier des Uchiha savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à Konoha la mort de sa famille de la main de son frère et la longue torture identitaire de ce dernier. Mais certaines personnes dans ce foutu village méritait peut-être d'être connues, Kakashi par exemple se trouvait en tête de liste, Shikamaru et Neji dont le calme et l'esprit stratégique avait toujours attiré Sasuke. Il supposait que Shino, Lee et Chôji valaient aussi le détour... De loin. Quant à Kiba... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Les Uchiha avait toujours été une famille de chat alors l'odeur même des Inuzuka avait tendance à froisser le nez sensible de l'ex-renégat. Et de toute façon, Kiba ne l'aimait pas non plus donc cette situation les arrangeait bien tout les deux. Pour ce qui était des filles – non, des femmes, la question était plus complexe.

Donc Naruto s'était lancé dans une croisade de taille: « Aimez Sasuke comme je l'aime » et c'était bien là que que commençait le problème, car il était difficile d'aimer le dernier des Uchiha comme Naruto l'aimait. Et c'était finalement les femmes qui lui avait ouvert les portes de l'expiation, Sakura à travers son corps, Hinata à travers son regard sans jugement et même Ino qui n'avait pas peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec lui. Karin aussi, qui était restée à Konoha. La jeune femme s'était rapidement adaptée à la situation, elle s'entendait comme cul et chemise avec Sakura et Ino et passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier la médecine. C'était par ce biais qu'elle avait trouvé une place au village et pendant cinq ans, elle avait accompagnée Sakura quasiment partout avant de changer radicalement de plan: il y a trois ans, elle avait soudainement décidée qu'elle voulait une équipe de genin. Karin avait estimé qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance et comme depuis la guerre, on manquait de professeurs capables ou disponibles, le conseil de Konoha lui fit la grâce de trois gamins effrontés. Elle les adorait, Sasuke les détestait, mais moins que ceux qui lui avaient été confiés dans la foulée.

L'héritier de la pupille prodigieuse ne savait pas ce que ces trois là avaient fait à Tsunade (où à Iruka, puisque ce dernier prenait part à la distribution des équipes), mais ils avaient été sévèrement punis.

Sasuke avait lutté – silencieusement – et avait même ravalé sa fierté pour demander à Tsunade d'abandonner cette idée saugrenue. C'est là qu'il avait découvert que c'était un coup, non pas de Naruto, mais de Kakashi. Ce vieux borgne avait longuement plaidé sa cause pendant un an, arguant que sans son sharingan, Sasuke était comme n'importe quel jounin et n'était pas dispensé de sa tâche de transmission. On avait débattu sur la « normalité » de Sasuke bien plus que sur le potentiel danger que représentait l'héritier des Uchiha avec trois gamins à sa botte.

Après de longues discutions enflammées, Hinata hérita de bonne grâce de la supervision de Sasuke dans sa toute nouvelle tâche. Elle avait rapidement compris que ce dernier n'était pas énervé mais terrifié à l'idée de se voir confier la vie de trois jeunes ninjas. Elle l'avait donc accompagné à leur rencontre, discrètement. Elle les avaient réunis dans un endroit familier à leur jeune professeur – l'endroit où ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas de ninjas en compagnie de Kakashi.

« Voilà, avait-elle commencé, donc votre instructeur, ce sera Sasuke.

Hinata s'était tournée vers lui avec un regard appuyé et il avait grogné quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à son nom de famille, accompagné d'un prénom.

- C'est toi le traître, avait aussitôt déclaré Koya, la fillette de l'équipe au longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts clairs. Elle était jolie même si la moitié de son visage était caché par sa frange, sa petite bouche rose était tordue dans un rictus boudeur qui lui donnait un air de fausse bravoure. A côté d'elle, un maigrelet aux cheveux en pétard d'un roux vif, avec un bandeau vert et bleu qui couvrait son front et son oreille droite ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles:

- J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est le dernier des Uchiha! On peut voir le sharingan?

Le dernier garçon de l'équipe qui avait un air prétentieux sur le visage se tourna vers lui et énonça clairement:

- Tu es trop bête: son sharingan a été scellé, il ne peut plus l'utiliser. On nous a refilé un prof amputé de son principal atout, merveilleux!

Il avait des cheveux châtains bouclés et courts, ses yeux bleus rappelaient vaguement à Sasuke ceux de Naruto. Mais ils étaient bien plus froid et sa bouche fine dont l'expression par défaut semblait être une grimace dégoutée lui donnait l'air constipé. Il s'appelait Zuko et le rouquin Momiji. Sasuke les détesta immédiatement et durablement.

Hinata resta un moment bouche-bée avant de se tourner vers l'autre adulte pour échanger avec lui un regard contrit. Il haussa les épaules et se redressa de son appui contre un arbre:

- Je vois que vous êtes une sacrée bande d'idiots, mais c'est parfait, j'ai une longue expérience de ce genre d'individu.

L'héritière Hyûga soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, ça commençait très très bien.

- C'est dégueulasse de nous traiter d'idiot alors que tu ne nous connais même pas, rétorqua la fille.

- On devrait peut être le vouvoyer plutôt non? Proposa naïvement Momiji.

- Ta gueule Poil de Carotte, répliqua aussitôt Zuko en se levant, bon moi j'en ai déjà ma claque de cet abruti, donc je m'en vais.

- On peut savoir qui tu traites d'abruti? Demanda froidement Sasuke.

- De toute évidence, toi, répondit le garçon sans se retourner.

Hinata voulu intervenir mais trop tard, Sasuke s'était déjà transporté devant son nouvel élève et lui barrait la route:

- Faisons un exercice, dit-il en traçant une ligne à un mètre derrière lui avec son pied tout en continuant de fixer le genin. Si vous parvenez à franchir cette ligne avant la tombée du jour, nous irons tous les quatre voir le Hokage pour lui expliquer mon incompétence et vous trouver un autre tuteur. Sinon, vous êtes condamnés à m'écouter jusqu'à ce que vous passiez jounin... Et il y a du chemin d'après ce que j'ai pu observer.

Les trois enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux et se jetèrent un coup d'œil comme si l'un d'entre eux avait une explication.

Hinata de son côté tâchait de contenir son sourire. Elle s'était un moment demandé si Sasuke allait leur faire le célèbre test des clochettes, mais visiblement il avait trouvé sa propre variante. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que, comme pour Kakashi avant lui, et Jiraya encore avant, avoir sa propre équipe de genins allait lui permettre de réparer ce qui était brisé en lui.

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué que je vous ai observés pendant une semaine?

Ils firent non de la tête et un imperceptible sourire se glissa sur les lèvres pâles du jounin.

- C'est que vous êtes encore plus nuls que je ne l'espérais.

Vexé, Koya rejeta sa longue chevelure noire derrière ses épaules jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La ligne était à moins de trois mètres d'elle : le truc ce serait de s'éloigner assez loin de Sasuke sur les côtés pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de l'attraper. Ce serait encore plus efficace si Momiji et Zuko couraient de l'autre côté pour faire diversion, il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux passe de toute façon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur soumettre l'idée, elle se rendit compte que Zuko avait bondit vers leur jeune Maitre et que Momiji avait maladroitement balancé quelques shurikens dans sa direction.

Koya observa avec intérêt la chute de Zuko sur Sasuke en se demandant ce que ce dernier allait faire et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsque soudain, le jeune garçon fut projeté vers l'arrière, comme s'il avait heurté un mur rebondissant.

A côté d'elle, Momiji laissa passer une exclamation enjouée et émerveillée avant de commenter:

- Un mur d'électricité!

Koya haussa un sourcil, surprise que cet idiot ait perçu quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Avec un sourire en coin, Sasuke claqua des doigts et à nouveau, l'espace d'une seconde, un miroitement apparut dans l'air avec un crépitement discret.

Les trois jeune ninja comprirent soudain vraiment à qui ils avaient à faire. Une telle technique demandait vraisemblablement un contrôle incroyable du chakra et il l'avait effectué comme si ça ne lui coutait rien.

- Leçon numéro une: ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire, leçon numéro deux: patience et observation sont la clé d'une bonne stratégie, leçon numéro trois, ne jamais se relâcher ».

Et à peine avait-il dit cela qu'il se déplaça devant la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact...

* * *

Erm... Bon, ce délai n'était absolument pas prévu. Mais c'est la preuve qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête la fiction pendant un temps parce que je sais à quel point ça peut être décevant qu'un auteur disparaisse sans un mot du jour au lendemain pour revenir trois mois plus tard la bouche en coeur. Je n'ai même pas encore pris le temps de répondre à vos review, mais je les aient toutes lues et certaines m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur, après un an d'absence entre ma dernière publication et le premier chapitre de cette histoire, je retrouve des pseudos connus et c'est assez incroyable! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura convaincu et je vous prie de m'excusez pour ce long silence. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas se reproduire, en tout cas pas sur une si longue durée. Sachez que vous aurez la fin de cette histoire coûte que coûte, elle est écrite après tout :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Béta-lectrice**: ma Soeur (c'est dur d'avoir sa seour comme béta, elle mâche pas ses mots!)

_Bonne année!_ (et je suis presque à l'heure!)

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

Sakura était assise au milieu d'une trouée dans la forêt. On ne pouvait pas véritablement parler de clairière: l'espace ensoleillé formait comme un spot lumineux sur le sol couvert d'herbe grasse et de jacinthes, ces fleurs d'un violet tirant sur le bleu.

Comme chaque matin, sa journée commençait par une heure de méditation qui lui permettait de maintenir son corps dans un état à peu près convenable malgré l'avancée de la mystérieuse maladie. Les sceaux transformaient le chakra de la nature ainsi absorbé pour réparer les cellules endommagées pour environ quarante-huit heures, après quoi son corps se dégradait rapidement. Des hématomes apparaissaient sur sa peau qui se décolorait en quelques secondes, ses yeux perdaient leur brillance et se teintaient de jaune au bout de quelques heures en raison de son hépatite chronique. Sa respiration devenait difficile et son cœur battait de façon irrégulière, elle toussait à en cracher des bouts de poumon dégradés. Elle était aussi généralement prise de fièvre et de nausées qui se terminaient soit par un vomissement quasi-continu soit par une colique monstrueuse qui la déshydratait en quelques heures. Cela faisait à présent cinq mois qu'elle était malade, elle aurait déjà dû être morte sans ces sceaux et elle ne savait pas comment elle tiendrait encore quatre mois.

Ino avait définitivement remarqué quelque chose et épuisait son amie pour obtenir une réponse que Sakura n'était toujours pas prête à lui donner. Hier, Sasuke lui avait rendu visite et s'était arrêté net sur le pas de la porte, le regard soudain suspicieux. Il avait reniflé l'air un long moment avant de poser un regard calme mais curieux sur son visage, lorsqu'il l'avait touchée et caressée, c'était avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle avait failli pleurer.

Plus que les atteintes physiques, c'était l'approche de la fin qui la terrorisait et même si le plus souvent, une bonne crise de larme ou la pensée de l'enfant à venir l'apaisait, l'angoisse était parfois telle qu'elle était agitée pendant des heures entières. Elle tournait alors en rond jusqu'à ce que Hinata ou Tsunade ne l'oblige à dormir à l'aide d'un puissant somnifère.

Quatre mois, se répéta t-elle mentalement, déchirée entre le soulagement et la terreur à l'idée de disparaître. Quatre mois à cacher sa condition, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile mais elle avait trouvé la parade: une fausse mission dont elle ne reviendrait pas. Avant son départ, elle voulait le dire à Ino, mais elle avait une autre idée pour Sasuke et Naruto. L'idée avait germé dans sa tête doucement, un plan hasardeux mais que l'espoir avait inexorablement fait grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne toute la place. La jeune femme caressa son ventre légèrement arrondi. L'enfant grandissait bien malgré la condition de sa mère, les apports journaliers en chakra suffisaient pour le moment à maintenir le fœtus au creux de son corps... Le bébé, pensa-t-elle, un petit Homme! Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce serait un bébé magnifique très certainement, et un grand ninja, vu à qui elle comptait confier son éducation. Sakura se mit à chantonner, le cœur soudain léger, au moins pour un moment. C'est à ce moment que Karin apparut.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, Sakura avec surprise et la seconde avec amertume.

« Je sais, je le sens, ne me mens pas! Accusa cette dernière et la médic baissa les yeux avec un sourire ironique.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir alors.

Karin s'assit en face d'elle dans la même position et un silence s'installa entre les deux amies. Amies, elles l'étaient, pas autant que l'amitié qui existait entre la future mère et Ino, mais confidentes et complices. C'était Sasuke, et son apparent désintérêt pour la gente féminine, qui les avaient rapprochées, Sasuke et ses trahisons, Sasuke face au cœur des femmes, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Puis lorsque le sujet avait été épuisé, elles en étaient passé à leurs mères, à leurs familles, à leurs rêves, aux chaussures et aux fripes, à leurs peines et enfin, à leurs secrets.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Karin, sa voix s'affaissant sur la fin.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit honnêtement Sakura, je ne voulais inquiéter personne.

Karin eut envie de la gifler.

- J'aurai pu t'aider!

- C'était trop lourd, même pour toi, ton sang n'aurai servi à rien ici... Et je ne suis pas un vampire, répondit doucement Sakura, ses yeux verts braqués dans ceux de l'autre femme.

- Non ce n'est même pas ça, accusa Karin, tu voulais souffrir en martyr toute seule pour te rendre intéressante, comme tu l'as toujours voulu quand t'étais qu'une sale gamine! Ça y est, t'es intéressante là?! Cria t-elle, le visage dur et l'expression intraitable.

Sakura se sentit soudain honteuse car, au fond, Karin détenait ici une part de vérité, peut être que, inconsciemment, elle avait voulu mourir en martyr car on se souvenait plus facilement de ceux qui sont mort en héros. Et elle allait mourir héroïquement en donnant naissance à un enfant dont les pères étaient exceptionnels.

- Excuse-toi! Aboya Karin, Excuse-toi bordel, pour tous ceux qui vont souffrir de ta perte, tous ceux qui vont perdre une partie d'eux-même avec ta disparition. Excuse toi parce que moi, je tenais à toi! Et la voix de la kunoichi se brisa.

Sakura ne dit rien dans un premier temps mais garda le regard fixé sur le sol, refusant de voir les larmes sur le visage de son amie. Cinq ans où elles s'étaient transmises l'une l'autre leur savoir: la science mise au service du bien et du mal réunie dans un équilibre sain et créateur, c'est ce qu'elle avait découvert avec Karin. Il y avait du mauvais dans chaque bien et du bien dans chaque mauvais.

- Je suis fatiguée, avoua Sakura, fatiguée d'avoir trop aimé, d'avoir trop donné. Je crois que j'ai su, après cette putain de guerre, que je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai aimé Sasuke quasiment toute ma vie, et j'ai aimé Naruto à peine moins longtemps et, finalement, le véritable amour que j'ai pour eux, ils l'ont eu en quantité égale...

- Et ils n'en n'ont rien fait, souffla l'autre femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Sakura secoua la tête avec un triste sourire. Elle haussa les épaules:

- Je n'existe pas entre eux, j'existe à côté, mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça et je sais, je sais au fond de moi que je ne cesserais jamais de les aimer.

Karin la regarda avec une expression déchirée entre la pitié et la rage. La pitié car elle ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur de Sakura qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvée en voyant Naruto et Sasuke vivre l'un dans l'autre. La rage car, une fois de plus, le cœur des femmes était bafoué. Combien de fois encore, ce monde piétinerait l'amour des femmes? L'amour des mères et l'amour des maitresses, laissées pour compte face à l'honneur et au sang?

- Tu veux les punir, en fait, c'est ta vengeance? Fit Karin d'un murmure tranchant.

- Peut-être, répondit Sakura au bout d'un moment, je n'y avais pas pensé... Oui, peut être que je veux qu'ils souffrent de ma disparition comme j'ai souffert de leur indifférence.

- Et pourtant, c'est encore pour eux que tu fais ça, fit la femme aux cheveux rouges sang en désignant le ventre de son amie. Celle-ci haussa les épaules:

- Je les aime, j'ai envie de leur offrir ça.

Un souffle d'air traversa les arbres qui les entouraient et le soleil disparut un instant derrière un nuage pressé avant de reparaitre, chaleureux et réconfortant.

- J'ai envie de les tuer pour ce qu'ils te font sans le savoir, déclara hargneusement Karin, je ne le leur pardonnerais pas!

Sakura la regarda un long moment, le visage impassible mais ses yeux brillaient.

- Alors oui, déteste les pour moi si tu veux, parce que je n'arrive pas à éprouver assez de colère, là.

- J'en ai pour deux, murmura l'autre en se mettant à quatre pattes pour se rapprocher encore de son amie. Elle posa son front contre celui de la kunoichi et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura.

- Je leur pardonnerais peut-être un jour, confia Karin à voix basse et Sakura hocha la tête, leurs visages glissant l'un contre l'autre doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent:

- Moi je t'ai aimée ».

* * *

Naruto marchait d'un pas vif, les poings serrés, sur le chemin étroit à moitié dissimulé par la végétation qui menait à la petite maison traditionnelle où Tsunade avait élu domicile. Elle l'avait fait construire après la guerre, profitant de la main d'œuvre disponible et enthousiaste pour faire discrètement bâtir son refuge. Elle n'y avait néanmoins pas habité jusqu'à l'accession de Naruto à la tête du village.

Il s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte lorsque soudain, un geai chanta à quelques mètres de lui, trois jolies petites notes reprises par le reste de sa famille et Naruto ralentit. Le lieu était un véritable coin de paradis, il surplombait le village et permettait d'en observer l'activité à l'abri des regards, dissimulé derrière un grand arbre. En face, on voyait le mont des Hokage, le soleil se couchant sur leurs visages et plus à l'est, les terrains d'entrainement étaient repérables via les trous qu'ils formaient dans la dense végétation qui entourait Konoha. Un rayon de soleil traversait le plafond végétal formé par les arbres et donnait un air irréel à l'endroit, entre l'orangé de l'astre et le vert vif de cette après-midi de fin de printemps. Il n'y avait rien à un kilomètre à la ronde, le bruit du village ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici et la vie sauvage côtoyait la bâtisse, camouflant même une partie de ses fondations. C'était le refuge d'une vieille dame, d'une ancienne princesse, d'une reine fatiguée et surtout d'une mère qui souhaitait veiller sur ses enfants jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Le jeune ninja prit une longue inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant la colère de la trahison qui l'avait fait gravir la pente au pas de course, mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'un grand calme. Depuis qu'il avait développé la technique du Sage, il se montrait plus sensible au atmosphères naturelles, et le Démon lui prêtait sa propre attention aux choses invisibles qui avaient constitué son monde lorsqu'il était libre. Avec un soupir, Naruto fit délicatement glisser la porte en papier de riz et parcourut le patio qui faisait le tour de la maison. Il était venu une fois seulement ici, juste après l'enterrement de Sakura pour s'assurer que sa vieille mentor supportait bien cette perte difficile. Elle ne supportait pas bien mais refusait qu'on lui rende visite, Naruto savait qu'elle se laissait mourir à petit feu. Il la trouva, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture vert feuille, un bol de thé fumant devant elle. Le jeune Hokage l'observa en silence pendant près d'une minute, ses longs cheveux blanc détachés voletaient sous une brise chaude, sa peau parcourue de profondes rides était pâle, les orbites de ses yeux noisette autrefois brillants s'étaient creusées et son visage entier était à présent émacié. Ses longs doigts de guérisseuses ressemblaient aux pattes d'une araignée tant ils étaient fins et paraissaient fragiles malgré la force avec laquelle elle serrait la couverture. Mais sa tête était droite et sa bouche pincée, l'air encore déterminé alors qu'elle observait son village s'apaiser.

« Approche, murmura t-elle et il obtempéra, s'asseyant à ses côtés avec lenteur. En deux semaines, elle avait fondu telle la neige au soleil, sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement porté par le vent et Naruto déglutit difficilement.

- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour venir, continua t-elle en fixant toujours la vallée qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Pendant un moment, il ne répondit rien, tâchant de contenir le sentiment désagréable qui montait en lui. Il avait peur, il se sentait comme un bébé dont la mère aurait disparu, ne laissant qu'un simili d'elle même pour veiller sur son enfant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Naruto, mon temps devait venir un jour ou l'autre... Et quel jour meilleur que celui-ci?

- Est-ce que tu m'attendais? Murmura t-il, craignant la réponse, ses yeux bleus brillèrent alors que la sourde angoisse de l'abandon le saisissait à la gorge.

- Peut-être... Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends exactement, mais je ne suis pas prête encore, dit-elle avec un ton égal, contemplatif.

Son jeune élève se laissa aller contre le chambranle de la porte et ferma les yeux, rassuré l'espace d'un instant.

- Mais tu vas mourir? Demanda t-il naïvement et elle rit.

- Comme nous tous, probablement bientôt oui. Je suis fatiguée Naruto. Elle s'interrompit une seconde pour resserrer l'étoffe autour d'elle et reprit. Fatiguée de toutes ces morts, celle de Sakura, c'était la dernière, je ne veux plus voir personne mourir sauf moi-même.

A l'évocation de la mort de sa meilleure amie et maitresse, le guerrier blond sentit une brusque vague de colère, de frustration et de regret le submerger avant que toutes ces émotions ne soient balayées par l'écume de la tristesse. Et lorsque celle-ci s'en irait, il le savait, il ne resterait que le sable mouillé, l'étendue régulière sur laquelle on construisait de nouvelles vies.

- Toutes ces années à tenir, à voir ceux que j'aime mourir les uns après les autres, tout ça pour un rêve qui n'était pas le mien mais dont j'étais la gardienne malgré moi. Tout ça pour arriver jusqu'à toi, énonça la vielle femme avec un sourire amer, et son visage fatigué se tourna vers lui. À ce moment, son sourire se transforma pour éclairer son visage d'une expression tendre:

- Mais ça valait le coup.

La bouche entrouverte, les lèvres tremblantes, Naruto avala sa salive et il eut l'impression que sa gorge était remplie d'éclats de verres. Brusquement, il planta son visage dans ses mains et laissa passer un long sanglot, l'unique qu'il laisserait traverser la barrière de ses dents.

Elle posa une main noueuse sur son genoux et il ressentit sa chaleur à travers l'étoffe du pantalon. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il contempla cette femme, belle dans la tourmente, respectable dans ses faiblesses et digne face à la mort.

- Mais tu n'es pas venu pour ça, conclut l'ancienne Hokage.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et passa ses deux mains dans sa nuque puis agrippa ses cheveux, tâchant de tenir en laisse ce qui se bousculait dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

- Sakura, parvint-il à grogner, elle n'est pas morte comme tu m'as dit.

- Non, répondit simplement Tsunade.

- Comment alors? Exigea-t-il de savoir en relevant la tête pour braquer ses beaux yeux bleus sur elle.

La vénérable ninja resta silencieuse un moment en fixant l'horizon avant de se tourner vers lui:

- Tu le sauras bientôt je pense, elle vous a laissé une ultime énigme. Je crois qu'elle voulait s'assurer que vous seriez dignes de la mission qu'elle vous a confiée.

Naruto fronça les sourcils:

- Une mission?

- De la plus haute importance oui, mais dans l'état actuel de ta relation avec Sasuke, on ne peut se permettre de vous confier une telle mission. Vous avez des choses à régler entre vous.

- Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a à voir là dedans? S'énerva brusquement Naruto, je vois pas en quoi ça le regarde, c'était _ma_ meilleure amie.

- Et ton amante aussi, et la sienne, répliqua la précédente Hokage, ce qui cloua le bec au jeune homme. Il croisa les bras et fixa l'horizon à son tour avec un air butté.

- Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda calmement Tsunade et Naruto acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Elle me l'a dit dans une des lettres... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en étaient là.

- Je pense que Sasuke ne voulait pas que tu le saches, tout comme tu ne voulais pas que Sasuke le sache pour toi et elle...

- Ça aurait compliqué les choses, et en fait c'était elle qui ne voulait pas... Elle disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça... Elle nous a bien eus, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Elle vous aimait. Égoïstement, elle voulait pouvoir vous avoir une fois tous les deux... Elle savait, comme nous tous qu'un jour, quand vous auriez enfin réglé vos histoires, il n'y aurait plus de place pour personne entre toi et lui.

- « Comme nous tous »? répéta Naruto avec un rire nerveux.

Elle lui sourit, un peu moqueuse.

- Ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, on ne court pas pendant des années après le même homme si on ne l'aime pas passionnément. Et, je crois, que Sasuke reste ici en grande partie grâce à toi... M'est avis que ce village n'aura jamais grâce à ses yeux... Toi par contre...

Naruto émit un reniflement sceptique.

- Je ne pense pas que je représente autant pour Sasuke, murmura-t-il mais alors même qu'il disait cela, le souvenir du souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau, ses tremblements sous sa main, la chaleur de ses yeux revint à lui et il frissonna à son tour.

- Il n'y a pas tellement de choses stables dans la vie de Sasuke, mais tu fais partie des constantes de son existence, comme Sakura. Et ça, pour quelqu'un dont l'histoire est aussi mouvementée que la sienne, ça n'a pas de prix. L'amour que tu lui portes, l'amour qu'elle lui a témoigné sont des choses qui le maintiennent vivant, quoi qu'il en pense.

Le soleil disparut derrière les montagnes, laissant sur son sillage un ciel enflammé que les deux ninjas observèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes.

- Elle m'a demandé de garder le secret, reprit Tsunade, elle m'a dit de vous laisser le temps de trouver par vous-même... Mais c'est vrai, elle était malade depuis presque un an avant de mourir, une maladie qu'elle a mis énormément de soin à vous cacher et dont elle souffrait beaucoup. Mais vous étiez ce pourquoi elle vivait: vous protéger, vous aimer, soigner vos peines...

- Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit?! On aurait pu trouver une solution! S'emporta brusquement Naruto en se levant d'un bond pour faire les cent pas. Je me sens trahi, et nul, je me sens idiot de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir été là alors qu'elle... Elle, répéta-t-il et sa voix se brisa, elle, elle était toujours là, après chacun de mes faux pas, chaque échec, chaque victoire... Elle était là, comme toi, comme Jiraya, comme les mecs, comme Iruka et Kakashi et... maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'un trou béant! S'exclama le jeune ninja dont la voix prenait des accents désespérés. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit?

Tsunade l'observa tourner sur le patio comme un loup abandonné par sa meute, elle écouta patiemment l'expression de sa frustration et cligna doucement des yeux face à sa douleur.

- Elle a fait un choix, tu comprendras mieux à la fin, dit-elle finalement.

- A la fin de quoi?! Cria-t-il, c'est quoi ce putain de secret, c'est quoi tous ces mystères, c'est quoi ces conneries?!

L'ancienne Hokage resta stoïque, si loin de la femme qui lui répondait en hurlant et en tapant du poing... Cela ne fit qu'ajouter une couche de désespoir à Naruto.

- Elle a fait un choix, répéta Tsunade, elle ne voulait pas être aidée, il n'y avait pas de solution, j'ai tout essayé. »

Et cette déclaration, comme un aveu et une sentence, asséna le silence à Naruto . Il la regarda longuement et serra les poings, soudain déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait poussé cette femme, si belle et si forte à ses yeux, à choisir la mort. Il déguerpit.

* * *

Cher Naruto,

J'ai l'impression parfois que la douleur me désagrège. Je hurle dans un sommeil agité qui ne me repose pas et Ino, Hinata, Karin et Tsunade sont aussi épuisées que moi, inquiètes parce que la tâche n'est pas aboutie. Mais je sais que ce ne seras plus très long, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout! Et quand je reprends mes esprits, j'ai encore au fond de ma tête dérangée le souvenir de cette douleur atroce qui m'a brisée en mille morceaux jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus qui je suis...

Je me raconte que c'est peut être notre seul point commun à tous les trois, cette quête d'identité. Sasuke dont la famille vivait dans le secret, dans le mystère et la confidence à voix basse. Sasuke qui ne connaissait pas la terrible histoire de sa famille, la légende noire des Uchiha qui le prédestinait à la vie de misère qu'il a vécu pendant près de quatre ans. Toi, qui n'avait même pas de parents au départ, toi dont l'origine est aussi mystérieuse que l'histoire est légendaire. Toi qui vis dans l'amour que t'a laissé chacun de tes parents. Et moi, moi dont la mère était prise pieds et poings liés dans une promesse familiale qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir et mon père qui avait rejeté tout mon être en me classant parmi les barbares sanglants qui l'ont tué. Qui sommes nous? Comment ordonner ce qui nous définit? Suis-je femme avant d'être ninja ou ninja avant d'être femme? Suis-je fille de mes parents ou soldat de Konoha avant tout? Sasuke n'est-il que le produit de sa famille? Est-il dépersonnalisé et habité seulement des fantômes de son clan? Est-il lui même avant d'être un Uchiha ou Uchiha avant d'être lui même? Et toi, es-tu un héros avant d'être toi même où es-tu toi même, donc un héros?

Nous sommes arrivés dans un monde où notre histoire semblait déjà écrite, entravée par nos ainés, eux même tenus au secret par leurs parents. Nous sommes le fruit d'une histoire qui ne nous appartient pas et nous portons l'avenir de personnes qui n'existent pas encore et parmi tout cela, où sommes nous? Qui sommes-nous?

Chacun d'entre nous, nous avons cherché dans nos errances notre identité. Et si chez Sasuke et toi, cette recherche de sens était évidente, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour moi. Mes choix ont toujours été dictés par l'amour: d'abord celui innocent d'une petite fille pour un beau garçon, puis l'amour plus sincère qu'une amie et équipière peut porter à ceux qui ainsi forment avec elle une famille. Enfin, l'amour passionné d'une adolescente qui sera suivi de l'amour désespéré d'une femme. Et je crois que cet amour que j'ai eu et que j'ai toujours pour vous est ce qui me définit le mieux. Est-ce mon rôle de femme que d'aimer sans cesse jusqu'à la mort? À entendre Hinata, ce serait plutôt oui, Mais Karin et Ino sont plus fières, pour elles l'amour sera pour plus tard quand la situation géo-politique sera réellement calme. Elles envisagent d'ailleurs de se marier avec des non-ninjas plutôt... Mais Ino se fourvoie, elle terminera sa vie avec Chôji, j'en mettrais ma main à couper! Tsunade n'a rien dit, mais je sais qu'elle est d'accord avec Hinata... Que n'a t-elle pas fait si ce n'est d'aimer infiniment les hommes qui ont partagé son sang, son lit et ses convictions? Elle a aimé chacun des hommes sous son commandement, elle les a aimés personnellement et c'est cet amour qui la guide encore aujourd'hui, qui la fait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'assurance que tu les aimeras autant qu'elle. Mais c'est aussi ça qui l'a détruite, comme pour moi... L'histoire se répète dans nos vies et je crois qu'il faut dorénavant y mettre un terme. J'aimerais que les hommes s'aiment comme les femmes aiment les hommes... Tu devrais montrer l'exemple avec Sasuke.

Car au fond je le sais, vous vous aimez. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a tuée à petit feu, cette façon que vous avez de vivre l'un par rapport à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre pour reprendre une expression de Karin. C'est comme si vous ne pouviez pas exister sans le regard de l'autre... Et moi, je n'avais pas ma place là dedans, alors j'ai égoïstement pris les miettes. Je ne me suis refusée à aucun d'entre vous, à chaque fois que vous êtes venus, l'un blessé par l'autre, je vous ai offert le confort de mes bras, la chaleur de mon corps.

Je veux que vous puissiez trouver qui vous êtes, finir enfin cette quête de sens et être enfin complets. Et si cela peut-être mon dernier cadeau, alors oui, je pars sans regret. Au fond, ce que je m'apprête à vous donner, c'est encore un nouveau nom, une nouvelle position, une nouvelle responsabilité, une nouvelle définition de soi.

48.8530820 2.3690020

Sakura

* * *

Sasuke fit une pause devant le quartier des Hyûga, la porte marquée de leur nom et de leur emblème lui rappelait celui qui avait délimité les terres des Uchiha. La dernière guerre l'avait anéanti, mais Sasuke n'en avait plus eu l'utilité de toute façon. Pour les Hyûga, le problème avait été différent et la mémoire de chacun avait dû être mise à contribution pour réécrire l'entièreté du savoir du clan sur sa pupille. Hinata et Neji, qui étaient parmi les plus avancés, y avaient grandement contribué, la jeune héritière y était encore attelée lorsque Sasuke la trouva, assise à l'ombre d'un cerisier au bord du bassin central. L'eau arrivait doucement par un enchevêtrement de bambou et chaque minute et demie, un « toc » sonore retentissait, marquant le renversement du large bambou à l'entrée du point d'eau. Elle en était à son septième mois de grossesse et le clan attendait le nourrisson avec une anxiété mal contenue. Cet enfant était après-tout seulement à moitié Hyûga, le reste de ses gènes provenaient du clan Inuzuka, et les anciens étaient inquiets quant au résultat de ce mélange. La future mère avait du faire preuve de fermeté pour imposer son mariage avec Kiba, qui s'était plutôt soldé par une « alliance » puisqu'il était hors de question d'un côté comme de l'autre que les héritiers cèdent leurs patronymes. L'enfant qui allait naitre n'avait donc pas encore de nom de famille, il était membre des deux clans mais, aux yeux de Sasuke, membre d'aucune famille.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hinata, laquelle scella le parchemin qu'elle rédigeait lorsqu'il fut proche. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tristement, une main posée sur son ventre rond, l'autre reposant le pinceau dans son présentoir.

« Je t'attendais, dit-elle d'un ton neutre et Sasuke fixa fermement le bassin sous leurs pieds.

- Tu savais alors, pour Sakura.

- J'ai été la première au courant, oui, répondit-elle en repoussant doucement son travail pour étendre ses jambes.

- Et tu n'as rien dit, accusa t-il sans colère.

- C'était son souhait. Mais je désapprouvais...

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés en tailleur. Du bout des doigts, il sentait une brindille le chatouiller et il la caressa d'un geste absent.

- Comment vont tes élèves? Questionna Hinata, changeant délibérément de sujet. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de discussion depuis maintenant trois ans, ils commençaient toujours par les élèves de Sasuke car elle continuait de superviser le dernier Uchiha dans sa mission.

- Ils sont revenus de leur mission à Suna, Momiji est tombé en extase devant Gaara, Zuko prétend qu'il a fallu le tirer de sa prosternation. Koya dit qu'elle s'est emmerdée et que c'était trop facile... J'ai été... Prié – Hinata compris: péniblement astreint – de demander à ce que leur prochaine mission soit au moins de rang B.

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle, c'est à eux de prouver qu'ils en sont capables, mais si cette mission est réussie, peut être que Naruto...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la mâchoire de son ami se serrer péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la future mère patiemment.

Sasuke arracha la brindille d'herbe et la tortilla entre ses doigts, observant l'eau calme se plisser sous une brise de fin d'après-midi. Le temps était radieux, la journée avait été chaude mais un petit vent rafraîchissant les avaient accompagnés tout au long de l'après-midi. L'entrainement avec son équipe avait de ce fait été particulièrement productif...

- Je... Je suspecte Naruto de ne pas vouloir leur donner de réelles missions...

Hinata changea de position, le poids supplémentaire qu'elle portait lui appuyait sur la vessie et elle ne voulait pas interrompre leur échange pour cela.

- Et... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Parce que j'étais là, la dernière fois qu'il attribuait les missions avec Kakashi et Iruka, et il les a systématiquement écartés jusqu'à ce que Iruka le lui fasse remarquer. C'est là qu'il a monté de toute pièce cette mission pour Suna, sachant qu'il peut toujours compter sur Gaara pour l'arranger... Il n'y avait pas de réel but à leur déplacement à Suna, les parchemins qu'ils ont transportés auraient pu attendre qu'une équipe passe près du Pays du Vent pour les déposer...

La brindille se brisa, Sasuke se frotta les yeux d'une main et soupira discrètement. En ce moment, les problèmes se bousculaient à sa porte...

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça? Questionna Hinata doucement, le fantôme d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres pâles. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle sentait aussi que Sasuke avait besoin de la dire à voix haute.

- Parce que tout ce qui est important pour moi, est important pour lui... Répondit le jeune guerrier.

- Et ils sont importants...

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

- Ils le sont devenus, malgré moi... Je voulais pas m'attacher, conclut-t-il avec un air lointain, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Pendant un moment, la future mère resta silencieuse, puis elle expira profondément, toujours en caressant son ventre arrondi.

- Je crois que je vois ce qui te pose problème ici Sasuke, alors arrête moi si je me trompe.

Il hocha la tête et étendit ses jambes devant lui à son tour, leurs pieds touchaient presque l'eau du bassin.

- Au début, tu avais peur. Peur de mal faire sûrement, mais surtout peur qu'ils prennent la même voie que toi, parce que tous trois étaient plein de colère, comme toi à leur âge. Mais sous leur colère, il y avait bien sûr des blessures, et beaucoup d'espoir. Et tu as vu tout ça, et ça t'a encore plus effrayé, exact?

Pendant un instant, il pensa démentir, il n'avait pas été effrayé par ses élèves à proprement parler, mais il s'était vu en eux comme à travers un miroir déformant: un même, pas tout à fait pareil. Il hocha la tête avec raideur, elle continua:

- Mais tu ne pouvais plus les abandonner à présent, et vous étiez braqués tous les quatre, eux avec leur colère, toi avec tes peurs. Jusqu'à ce que la menace de l'examen ne s'étende sur vous...

Sasuke sourit, il se souvenait de cette période. L'entrainement était un désastre, Momiji passait le plus clair de son temps à se dissimuler dans les arbres, la seule chose pour laquelle il semblait doué, et Zuko passait ses nerfs sur lui. Puis, lorsque Momiji était au bords des larmes et disparaissait entre deux troncs, Zuko se tournait vers Koya qui l'attendait, fière et arrogante. Alors, ils s'engageait dans un combat sans merci où Sasuke pouvait aller se faire voir.

Puis effectivement, Kakashi leur avait annoncé que se tiendraient bientôt les examens, et qu'ils se dérouleraient à Konoha.

Là, Momiji s'était brusquement remis au travail avec l'énergie du désespoir, Zuko avait, lui, semblé se dégonfler totalement, il était devenu taciturne et renfermé, Quant à Koya...

- Koya a paniqué et s'est enfuie hors du village et là, continua Hinata, là, toi, tu t'es réveillé...

A vrai dire, la désertion de Koya avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide, glacée en fait, qui avait complètement anesthésié le Juunin. Il était resté planté au milieu de la clairière où Kiba venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait été aperçue hors du territoire autorisé. Momiji s'était tourné vers lui avec un regard implorant et que Zuko était devenu pâle comme un linge. Sasuke était resté statufié sous le regard des deux élèves restants, eux qui tournaient leurs espoirs vers lui alors qu'il était pétrifié par sa propre histoire et la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait. Kiba l'avait regardé, longtemps, avec l'air d'attendre une réponse que Sasuke n'avait pas. Pourtant, au moment où le pisteur avait tourné des talons dans l'intention de prévenir Tsunade, Sasuke l'avait arrêté. Kiba lui avait accordé deux heures.

- Tu t'y es revu n'est-ce pas, fit doucement Hinata, tu l'as vue sur le seuil du même chemin que toi et tu l'as rattrapée, Sasuke, tu t'es sauvé quant tu l'as sauvée.

Les épaules du ninja s'affaissèrent et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa voix résonna entre ses genoux lorsqu'il déclara:

- Mais c'est un sursis, elle est toujours en colère, elle est toujours en équilibre sur un fil et si le vent la souffle du mauvais côté...

- Tu seras là Sasuke... Avant tout, ils avaient besoin qu'on tienne à eux, qu'ils aient quelqu'un pour qui leurs succès comptent, quelqu'un à qui confier leurs doutes, quelqu'un pour recevoir leur colère et comprendre leur douleur.

Il releva la tête, un rictus dépréciateur lui tordant la bouche:

- Mais ça, je suis pas doué pour ça... C'est Naruto...

- Oui, c'est vrai, Naruto est plus doué pour ce genre de chose, l'interrompit-elle, mais ce ne sont pas ses élèves, ce sont les tiens, et c'est à toi de les protéger, de les suivre, de leur donner l'élan pour s'envoler, pas à Naruto.

- Mais alors pourquoi il se mêle de leur entrainement?! S'écria-t-il frustré et Hinata sourit:

- Parce qu'il t'aime et que comme il n'a pas la possibilité de te protéger ouvertement, de t'aimer comme il le voudrait, il protège et il aime ce à quoi tu tiens... Tu l'as dit toi même, termina-t-elle tendrement.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit entre eux, Sasuke avait repris sa contemplation du bassin tandis que la jeune mère profitait des rayons du soleil de cette belle fin d'après-midi. Elle était fatiguée, mais c'était normal, les discussions avec Sasuke étaient généralement épuisantes. Hinata avait l'impression d'avancer à travers un marais boueux rempli de créatures terrifiantes qui dissimulaient les trésors timides qu'elle était venue déterrer.

- Le pire avec eux, murmura Sasuke, c'est la façon dont tout le monde me regarde, avec angoisse ou mépris en attendant que j'échoue une fois de plus. Et ça me met en colère parce que je me dis que, finalement, personne ne se soucie d'eux dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui suis à l'épreuve et eux ne sont que des instruments... Et je sais très bien comment ce village traite ses instruments, finit-il avec poison, les cordes de son cou tendues et ses yeux luisant d'un rouge qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Elle l'observa avec un regard proche de la tendresse, elle savait qu'elle avait sous les yeux l'homme que Sakura avait aimé désespérément, et il était beau dans sa souffrance et fier dans son combat contre le monde. Si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse d'un autre, marié à ce dernier et enceinte de lui, peut être qu'elle aurait succombé aux charmes mystérieux de Sasuke.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en trempant son pied droit dans le bassin, laissant une onde se propager jusqu'à toucher le rebord, il n'y a pas que toi qui sois mis à l'épreuve ici: C'est Kakashi qui, si tu réussis, sera lui aussi absous de son échec avec toi, mais c'est la paix toute entière qui est ici en jugement. Ce sont les promesses de Naruto qui se jouent à travers toi: la paix est-elle durable, apporte t-elle le bonheur, ce village est-il prêt pour la paix, autant avec lui même qu'avec les autres nations?

Sasuke eut un rictus septique et agrippa l'arrière de son crâne. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris ces trois genins sous son aile malgré lui, il prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche. Il l'avait toujours su, mais c'était comme un écho, quelque chose qu'il suspectait mais qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais... Murmura t-il. Je me suis tellement perdu et même maintenant, je ne sais même pas où j'en suis, alors comment veux-tu que je... Guide... Trois gamins.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire, mais Kakashi t'a donné cette chance en te confiant une équipe, alors ne la laisse pas passer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, soudain en colère. Sasuke se leva et fit quelques pas en s'éloignant d'elle avant de revenir.

- C'est facile pour toi, on ne t'a pas foutu dans les pattes trois jeunes ninja, tous avec une histoire à faire pleurer les pierres, parce que ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à qui j'avais à faire! Je sais très bien qu'on m'a donné les enfants dont personne ne voulait s'occuper, ceux qui sont en colère, blessés, battus et traumatisés avec l'espoir que j'en fasse quoi? Des héros?!

Hinata le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sa main caressant son ventre arrondi de manière mécanique. Elle l'observa faire les cent pas, passer une main tremblante sur son visage.

- De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout d'eux, personne ne les réclamera s'ils meurent et c'est ça qui les angoisse: que restera t-il d'eux s'ils disparaissent?! Ils n'ont que moi et moi... Sasuke prit une grande inspiration, serra les poings. Et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu d'eux, et si je les aime, c'est malgré moi, et s'ils meurent, j'en aurai rien à foutre non plus!

- Ça, tu sais bien que c'est faux Sasuke! S'indigna Hinata. Ça, c'est que tu voudrais croire, mais nous savons très bien tous les deux que leur disparition... Leur disparition... Hésita t-elle, ne sachant pas exactement ce que ferait le jeune homme si ses élèves mourraient.

- Je détruirais ce village une bonne fois pour toutes! Si j'échoue, je ne laisserais pas une seule âme vivre ici une minute de plus parce que personne n'en aurait le droit! Explosa-t-il. De toute façon, ce village n'est qu'en sursis à mes yeux! Si je défaille, il défaille avec moi et je te le jure, je détruirais tout! Cria t-il, et l'air crépita autour de lui, la terre sembla s'enflammer l'espace d'une seconde et le sharingan s'activa.

L'héritière Hyûga cessa de respirer, elle voyait le chakra de Sasuke se déchainer autour et lui mais surtout à l'intérieur.

- Tu l'as descellé? Souffla t-elle.

Soudain, tout disparut, Sasuke se calma, se dégonfla même et tomba à genoux, la respiration rauque.

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude, murmura t-il pour lui même.

- Tu l'as descellé? Répéta t-elle avec une note d'hystérie.

- J'en avais besoin, pour Sakura... répondit-il piteusement. On le scellera à nouveau plus tard.

- Naruto est au courant? Demanda t-elle en tendant une main vers son visage, comme si elle pouvait toucher la pupille. Oui bien sûr il le sait, se répondit-elle, il n'y a que lui qui puisse...

Sasuke ferma les yeux et la laissa caresser sa joue. Finalement, elle l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant pour le réconforter.

- J'ai l'impression que même elle, elle m'a manipulé, souffla le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression Sasuke, répondit Hinata au bout de quelques secondes, elle vous a manipulés toi et Naruto. Elle vous a caché sa maladie, et, visiblement, elle avait même trouvé le moyen de forcer Naruto à te rendre ton sharingan... Alors qu'elle savait les risques que vous encourriez si vous le faisiez...

- Mais alors pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle ne m'avait pas confié tout ça... Répondit doucement la future mère. Mais je peux probablement faire quelques hypothèses.

Sasuke se redressa et s'écarta d'elle, l'air interrogatif.

- Peut-être qu'elle a voulu que vous alliez vers ce qu'elle vous a confié, entièrement libres. Égal à égal, ce qui n'était pas possible quand Naruto avait encore la clé du sharingan. Après tout, quoi que tu penses de ton héritage familial, c'est le tien, c'est à toi de le porter. Même s'il est lourd et peu reluisant.

- Tout le monde me manipule... Toute ma vie j'ai été manipulé, remarqua t-il sans chaleur.

Hinata éclata de rire et pendant un instant, il eut l'air outré alors elle se dépêcha d'expliquer:

- Tout le monde te manipule, c'est vrai, mais remarque que certains l'ont fait en croyant t'aider, ton frère, et probablement Sakura... Mais moi je remarque que tu te laisses manipuler.

- Je ne me laisse pas manipuler! S'indigna-t-il.

- Oh si, tu te jettes tête baissée dans le plan que les autres ont construit pour toi, tu prends le combat à bras le corps au lieu de retourner la situation en ta faveur, tu t'énerves, tu t'indignes et finalement, comme ils te connaissent bien, tu accomplis leur dessein en ayant l'impression d'avoir lutté contre...

Il paraissait vexé, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard appuyé, un nouvel éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie Sasuke, montre-leur qu'ils ont tort, qu'ils ne te connaissent pas si bien et que tu n'es pas prévisible. Cesse de lutter, prends le temps de t'écouter, plaida-t-elle. Ce village ne fera pas de toi ce qu'il veut, Sasuke, termina-t-elle gravement. Moi je crois en toi. Et si tu ouvres les yeux, tu verras qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme moi. »

* * *

**Note:** Merci à ceux qui tentent cette lecture malgré leur réticence! J'espère en convertir plus d'un à aimer Sakura comme elle me mérite. Mais surtout, merci à tous pour votre lecture fidèle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Béta-lecture**: Silivrenya (Merci!)

**Rating:** NC-17

Encore en retard, ça ne s'arrange pas... En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos très gentilles reviews! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Naruto s'était rendu à l'appartement de Sakura, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque réconfort, mais au lieu de ça, il ne ressentait que colère et frustration. Il avait tourné dans la pièce principale, balancé quelques objets, puis fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui aie de rapport avec un secret, quel qu'il soit. Il avait trouvé d'autres choses par contre, comme un vieux magazine porno. C'était le sien, il l'avait « accidentellement » prit en mission un jour et elle lui avait confisqué. Cette fois-là, ils étaient seuls tous les deux pour aller jusqu'à la frontière nord du continent, où un rassemblement de renégats avait été aperçu. Mais à ce moment là, ils étaient en chemin, à un jour de Konoha. Il faisait beau et chaud, presque trop en réalité. Il lui avait couru après pour récupérer son magazine et peut-être sauver une partie de sa fierté.

Alors qu'il la rattrapait, elle avait bêtement sauté dans la rivière proche de leur camp et il l'avait tout aussi bêtement suivie. Ils avaient roulé sur la berge de sable avant d'atterrir à moitié dans l'eau, lui sur elle, lui tenant ses poignets fins entre ses larges mains. Elle avait perdu son sourire, pris un air grave et mélancolique, il l'avait fixée comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Lentement, elle avait ouvert les jambes, l'accueillant entre ses cuisses et il avait caressé la peau fine de l'intérieur de ses poignets. Le souffle court, il l'avait regardée avec révérence. Elle s'était laissée aller contre le sable, relâchée et offerte à lui. Alors il l'avait prise. Sa bouche, sa gorge, ses seins, son ventre, l'intérieur moite de ses cuisses et même jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses genoux, avant de glisser vers ses chevilles. Il avait tout pris. Ils avaient longuement fait l'amour, au bord de cette rivière. La première fois dans une espèce de furie impatiente, la seconde lentement, langoureusement et la troisième fois, elle l'avait chevauché. C'était cette image en particulier qu'il gardait de ce souvenir, Sakura, ses cheveux roses contrastant avec le bleu du ciel, sa peau en contre-jour perlée de sueur et sa bouche rose, entre-ouverte pour laisser passer les exclamations de son plaisir. L'image brillait dans sa tête, enveloppée dans un nuage de désir, d'amour et de culpabilité. Car il n'avait été qu'à moitié là : le reste de son esprit avait été occupé à se demander comment Sasuke réagirait s'il l'apprenait.

Revenu dans l'appartement, Naruto se laissa tomber face au balcon et frappa l'arrière de sa tête plusieurs fois contre le mur auquel il était adossé. La rage, la douleur de la perte et les regrets tourbillonnaient dans sa tête au point de rendre sa respiration difficile. Il se mordit la langue violemment et serra les poings pour retenir le hurlement bestial qui bouillonnait au fond de son estomac.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke était à l'entrée du balcon et sa silhouette se détachait de la lumière grise de ce début de soirée. L'ex-renégat avança doucement à travers la pièce dévastée puis se stoppa devant Naruto. Les deux hommes s'observèrent dans l'obscurité, un silence prégnant résonnant entre eux, alors qu'à travers la fenêtre ouverte, ils percevaient les bruits de la rue. Lentement, Sasuke tomba à genoux, les bras ballants. Sa posture exprimait la fatigue qu'il ressentait, ou l'abandon qui l'avait submergé après sa discussion avec Hinata. Il s'était retrouvé dans cet état d'étrange fragilité qui l'avait auparavant conduit dans les draps de Sakura. Par réflexe, il était retourné à l'appartement, mais Naruto était là. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire ironique et passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Quelle merde, murmura-t-il, quelle merde !

Le jeune homme blond releva le visage, fixant son compagnon d'un regard désespéré. Sasuke se pencha vers lui :

- Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on se retrouve tous les deux ici... » déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Son ton neutre masquait bien sa propre anxiété, mais Naruto sentait le souffle de l'autre guerrier contre ses lèvres, entendait les battements hiératiques erratiques de son cœur. Tout son corps sembla se contracter. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur de Sasuke lui emplissant les narines, sa fragrance épicée, l'odeur de terre et de feuilles qui accompagnait tous les ninjas de Konoha...

Naruto releva la tête et leurs fronts se touchèrent, il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et finalement, Sasuke effleura des ses lèvres celles de Naruto, qui s'entrouvrirent par réflexe. L'ex-renégat entendit la respiration de l'autre ninja se bloquer juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Et soudain, l'air s'embrasa alors que, précédé d'un gémissement à peine audible, Naruto dévora les lèvres de Sasuke. Il agrippa les cheveux de jais et planta ses dents légèrement allongées dans la chair ferme de la bouche de l'autre homme. À son tour, Sasuke inspira et passa sa main sur la mâchoire de Naruto, l'obligeant à tourner légèrement sa tête. Il lui rendit chaque baiser, chaque coup de dent avec ardeur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs visages se collèrent, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter, ils ne le voulaient plus, _c'était trop bon!_

Presque violemment, le guerrier blond repoussa son compagnon qui se laissa faire, s'abandonnant contre le sol. Naruto le recouvrit de son corps et reprit la bouche du dernier des Uchiha, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient le long du cou pâle de ce dernier, l'empêchant de bouger. Mais Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de s'agiter, submergé par la sensation d'authenticité attachée à la situation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute une vie pour ce moment sans jamais savoir à quel point il en avait besoin. Le ninja passa ses mains dans la chevelure d'or de son compagnon, tirant, entrelaçant les mèches autour de ses doigts tandis que leurs bouches continuaient de fusionner. Finalement, Naruto recula de quelques centimètres mais leurs langues restèrent un moment liées par un filet de salive. Ils haletaient l'un contre l'autre, se cherchant du regard.

Après un moment à se dévisager, Sasuke souleva lentement sa tête pour embrasser à nouveau Naruto, plus brièvement, doucement, ramenant ce dernier contre lui dans un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il recula, le jeune Hokage s'était figé au dessus de lui et observait son visage avec une expression proche du désespoir. Sasuke caressa sa joue tout en laissant papillonner ses yeux noirs sur le visage anxieux de l'autre ninja. Finalement, Naruto se laissa complètement tomber et fourra son nez dans le cou de Sasuke avec un sanglot étouffé. L'autre le serra fort contre lui.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il, je sais. »

* * *

Naruto entra dans le bureau avec énergie, un grand sourire sur son visage hâlé et déjà trois bonnes nouvelles au bord des lèvres.

« Ah, Naruto, fit Tsunade lorsqu'il entra.

L'air soucieux de sa mentor lui fit perdre une partie de son sourire.

Elle observait un papier sur le large meuble en chêne massif qui lui servait de bureau. Pour le moment, celui-ci détenait le record de longévité : un mois et deux semaines. Les paris étaient ouverts sur le temps qui lui restait avant que Tsunade ne le détruise dans un accès de rage, probablement dû à Naruto.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire franc, mais le jeune ninja sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré ses talents d'actrice.

- J'ai décidé d'avancer la date de ma succession...

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Quelques années auparavant il aurait probablement sauté de joie, hurlé sa victoire en tournoyant dans la salle... Mais il avait grandi, la guerre était passée sur son corps et son âme, son long combat contre et pour Sasuke l'avait épuisé et la réalité du poids des responsabilités avait achevé de l'assagir. La vie avait opéré ce qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu : elle avait transformé Naruto en un jeune homme réfléchi et lui avait offert une dose supplémentaire de patience. Il avait tout de même gardé une part de spontanéité et il s'enflammait toujours autour des sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Pourtant, il riait moins. Parfois même, il paraissait mélancolique, mais c'était cela aussi, grandir...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission d'un petit village vers le Sud-Est du pays. Ils demandent mon aide de médecin... En fait, _elles_ demandent mon aide de médecin. C'est un village peuplé uniquement de femmes, des veuves de la guerre surtout. Elles souhaitent obtenir des connaissances en médecine. Je pars quelques mois avec Sakura, Karin, Hinata et Ino pour les former. Comme nous avions placé la date dans un mois, je préfère l'avancer que la reculer encore, termina-t-elle avec un sourire complice et fier.

Il se détendit et lui rendit son sourire:

- Alors c'est pour quand ?

- Deux semaines, répondit-elle avec un visage rayonnant.

Dans deux semaines, elle aurait achevé sa tâche, elle aurait tenu le rêve à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'attraper.

- Et le conseil a accepté ? continua d'interroger Naruto, mais déjà il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, tout son être vibrait d'excitation. Son rêve était là, à deux semaines d'ici.

- Notre nouveau conseil est bien plus flexible que l'ancien... confia Tsunade dont les yeux pétillaient.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne se retint pas et brandit son poing vers le ciel avec un éclat de rire.

- C'est génial ! commenta-t-il avant de s'avancer pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu l'as mérité, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent enlacés. Je suis fière de toi ! ajouta la vieille femme contre son oreille.

Le blond sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa mentor et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa aller contre elle, contre son corps de femme et de mère. Elle serait toujours une sorte de grand-mère pour lui, même si elle détestait cette appellation.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu écrives ton discours ! » conclut-elle en reculant.

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un air amusé et légèrement moqueur, qui se transforma en un réel éclat de rire lorsque le visage de Naruto se décomposa.

* * *

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de cuisine-salle de séjour, attendant que Sakura finisse de lire son discours. Il y avait passé la nuit, et c'était déjà la troisième version. Il avait détesté l'exercice. Au départ, le futur chef du village avait franchement envisagé de ne rien préparer, après tout il s'exprimait mieux dans le feu de l'action. Mais un cauchemar où il se retrouvait nu devant le village pour faire ce discours qu'il n'avait pas écrit l'avait réveillé en sueur et il s'était attelé à la pénible tâche.

« C'est plutôt bien, finit par dire Sakura, ce sera sûrement très bien quand tu le liras, je manque de conviction dans ma tête, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant d'être interrompue par une brève quinte de toux.

Il la regarda, la lumière du soleil couchant s'infiltrant à travers la fenêtre, puis tombant sur la table de la cuisine où elle était assise. Ses cheveux roses étaient devenu orangé dans la lumière déclinante et sa peau pâle avait pris des accents de pêche mûre. Mais lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il eut le souffle coupé.

L'espace d'un instant, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses yeux cernés, sa peau était devenue grise et ses cheveux blancs. Naruto trébucha vers l'avant dans sa hâte de la toucher : elle ne pouvait pas être réelle ! Mais à peine l'illusion était-elle apparue qu'elle s'était effacée, et le futur Hokage ne put que froncer les sourcils. Sakura le regardait avec inquiétude et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant en secouant la tête, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Ça fait une éternité, en fait, déclara-t-il à voix basse – comme on murmure des mots d'amour, qu'on ne s'est pas vu juste tous les deux.

- Tu as été très occupé, répondit la jeune femme, conciliante.

Elle étala ses mains sur la table pour regarder ses ongles. Ils n'étaient pas manucurés mais, au contraire, elle les avaient rongés. Un tic qu'elle avait perdu passé l'âge de quinze ans.

- Ça va ? demanda Naruto innocemment en prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, larges et chaudes.

La kunoichi le regarda dans les yeux et, pas plus longtemps qu'un battement de cils, cette image cadavérique s'imposa à nouveau au guerrier blond dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Sakura, prononça t-il d'un ton urgent.

Mais elle sourit.

- Tout va bien Naruto, je suis un peu stressée avec tous ces préparatifs pour la mission... Je...

Elle inspira profondément, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis reprit :

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés quand tu prendras tes responsabilités.

- Tu seras là, la rassura-t-il. Juste à côté de moi, comme tu dois l'être !

Sakura passa une main sur son visage et il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il resserra la main restante entre les siennes et réprima l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Je ne serai pas là très longtemps... Je serai obligée de partir vite après...

- Mais tu reviendras, affirma son ami sans comprendre d'où venait sa détresse. Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, tu vas juste aider cette communauté ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer d'ailleurs, un mois entre nanas, loin des hommes, ces machos ! continua-t-il en faisant une pauvre imitation de la jeune femme.

Mais l'intention arracha un sourire à la jeune médecin, et c'était bien là le but de la manœuvre.

- J'avoue, je m'y plairai peut-être tellement que j'aurai pas envie de revenir ! fit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Ah non, ça c'est interdit ! répondit Naruto sur un ton joueur. Comment je ferais sans toi ? Quand tu vas rentrer je me jetterai à genoux devant toi et je baiserai le sol sous tes pieds pour que tu prennes pitié de moi et m'aides avec toute la paperasse !

Cette fois-ci, elle eut un éclat de rire sincère. Mais le blond fut choqué de voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle coupa court à son inquiétude en tendant le bras pour lui caresser la joue :

- Je suis si fière de toi Naruto, je suis désolée d'en avoir douté !

Le garçon senti sa gorge se serrer et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, puisqu'elle choisit ce moment pour se pencher par dessus la table et l'embrasser furtivement.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux auquel il ne put que répondre de manière équivalente. Elle fit glisser vers lui la feuille de son discours :

- Il est très bien, mais je crois que tu devrais improviser, tu parles mieux avec ton cœur. »

Naruto eut un vague sourire et reprit la feuille. Sakura lui caressa furtivement la nuque en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- À tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de prendre la porte.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête distrait alors qu'il relisait les premières lignes de son discours. Elle avait raison, il ferait mieux d'improviser, tout ça lui paraissait artificiel. Il caressa doucement le papier et remarqua une légère tâche rouge sur le côté... Du sang ? Il observa ses pouces mais ne trouva évidemment rien : il guérissait trop vite grâce au Démon Renard... Il haussa les épaules et froissa le papier avant de le jeter vers la poubelle. Après avoir décrit un arc parfait, la boulette atterrit dans la corbeille et fut oubliée...

* * *

Naruto se redressa brusquement et haleta dans la pièce sombre, l'angoisse le suffoquant. Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps de Sasuke bouger à ses côtés et, bientôt, une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule, hésitante. Il se tourna vers l'autre ninja pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Le blond s'entendait respirer bruyamment, submergé par le violent afflux de peine que sa mémoire avait ranimé. Sasuke l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Naruto mordit la peau de l'épaule du ninja qui le serra plus fort. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir sur le sol, dans le salon, là où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils s'étaient juste serrés fort l'un contre l'autre avec l'espoir naïf de pouvoir fusionner un jour, peut-être.

« Naruto, murmura Sasuke de sa voix neutre.

Mais Naruto savait que cette absence d'émotion n'était qu'une façade : la légère note aiguë sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom portait à elle seule tout le désarroi du jeune Uchiha.

- Sakura, prononça Naruto, Sakura elle... Je l'ai vu, j'ai...

Sasuke le repoussa de sorte à pouvoir le regarder pleinement. Il posa ses mains sur le visage légèrement arrondi de son meilleur ami et le scruta, tâchant de comprendre.

- C'était un souvenir, articula le jeune guerrier, juste avant la cérémonie de mon investiture . Je voulais qu'elle relise mon discours et j'ai vu, Sasuke, j'ai vu mais je n'ai rien vu ! répéta t-il en attrapant les poignets de l'autre homme, agrippant l'os jusqu'à la douleur.

Mais Sasuke ne flancha pas. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes de Naruto sans comprendre.

- Il y avait du sang sur la lettre quand elle me l'a rendue, mais j'ai cru que je m'étais coupé... Mais c'était elle, et la toux ! Et les... J'ai eu... Deux fois j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelque chose sur son visage, comme un... Comme un cadavre ! sanglota-t-il, une note d'hystérie dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci, le masque imperturbable de Sasuke tomba en morceau. Il eut soudain le regard lointain, sa bouche légèrement tordue dans un rictus de peine. Assit en tailleur en face de lui, Naruto tendit timidement une mains vers lui pour la poser sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Étrangement, la peine de Sasuke – dont le blond n'avait jamais vraiment été témoin concernant Sakura – calma le héros. Ils se comprenaient, ils partageait la même douleur.

- Elle avait les joues creusées, les lèvres gercées, les orbites creuses, la peau grise et ses cheveux étaient tout pâles ! murmura Naruto dans un souffle rapide, à nouveau assaillit par l'angoisse alors que l'image cauchemardesque s'imposait à lui.

Les doigts de Sasuke se refermèrent sur ceux du Hokage. Il détourna le visage en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- On n'aurait rien pu faire, déclara le ninja aux yeux d'onyx dans un murmure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache.

Brièvement, son visage refléta une grande colère, puis la douleur de l'absence revint habiter ses traits.

Après un instant de silence, Naruto se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche ses genoux, ses lèvres contre les mains de Sasuke, inspirant l'odeur musquée, familière et rassurante... Mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, le visage émacié de Sakura lui apparut et il gémit péniblement.

Sasuke bougea et posa ses mains sur la nuque de Naruto, avant de se pencher à son tour, son souffle juste à l'oreille du jeune Hokage.

- Elle nous a punis, Naruto. Punis pour l'avoir aimée à la fois trop et jamais assez... Pour avoir habité son corps quand c'était ton corps que je voulais.

Le jeune homme recroquevillé cessa de respirer, se concentrant sur le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre son oreille. Ce dernier reprit:

- Et à la fois, elle m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, elle m'a donné le courage de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire seul et...

Sa voix se brisa. Il inspira profondément, trois fois, mais ne put cacher le tremblement dans ses mots lorsqu'il reprit :

- Et je crois qu'elle voudrait qu'on se souvienne d'elle dans toute sa... Perfection.

- Sa fierté, renchérit Naruto.

- Son caractère de cochon.

- Son humour et sa joie, ses éclats de rire...

- Sa passion et sa générosité... conclut Sasuke avec un sourire.

Le guerrier blond releva la tête et ils échangèrent un long regard, les mots étaient superflus pour exprimer l'émotion qui les traversaient à cet instant. Ils se comprenaient, peut-être pour la première fois, à travers l'expérience commune qu'ils avaient de Sakura.

- Il y a une dernière chose... fit Naruto alors que l'aube chassait les derniers vestiges de cette nuit étrange.

- Ce qu'elle nous a laissé... Et qu'il faut découvrir, acquiesça le dernier des Uchiha, sa peau pâle paraissant presque bleutée dans les premières lueurs du jour.

Il était beau, comme une sculpture de marbre sortie des eaux. Naruto se fustigea intérieurement pour sa mauvaise poésie mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'en empêcher. Leur baiser avait ouvert des portes pleines d'une eau tumultueuse, autrefois fermement refoulée et qui, après n'avoir pu filtrer qu'à travers d'infimes fissures, avait inondé toute son âme dans un violent torrent.

- Il faut qu'on s'échange nos lettres, décida Sasuke en se levant. Pour réunir tous les indices.

Naruto le suivit mécaniquement, toujours perdu dans la contemplation rêveuse qui l'avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt. Son silence alerta Sasuke qui se retourna et surprit son expression songeuse. Troublé, celui-ci baissa furtivement les yeux avant de les ramener sur le visage de son ami... Non, il était bien plus que son ami à présent.

Le ninja cligna des yeux et sembla ainsi résoudre un conflit interne. Il hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher de Naruto. Tendrement mais sans lui laisser le choix, Sasuke passa sa main dans la nuque de l'autre homme et l'attira contre lui. Le guerrier blond émit une exclamation étouffée contre les lèvres de son compagnon, puis passa finalement ses mains dans le dos du ninja, collant leurs corps tandis qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres. Les mains de Sasuke caressèrent la nuque, puis les joues hâlées du ninja. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Il happa les lèvres charnues de Naruto entre les siennes, fit glisser sa langue contre celle-ci, colla plus fortement leurs bouches... Les mains de son compagnon doré se crispèrent et celui-ci expira doucement sans cesser de répondre au baiser. C'était tellement bon, naturel même, addictif.

Enfin, après un dernier baiser lèvres contre lèvres, Sasuke recula. À nouveau, ils s'observèrent, comme si c'était la première fois, puis Naruto tendit la main. Après un temps de pause, Sasuke glissa la sienne à l'intérieur. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent, se serrèrent brièvement puis se relâchèrent. Ils étaient ensemble à présent, comme toujours, mais différemment.

* * *

Cher Sasuke,

Le temps me manque, et je tremble sans cesse à présent. Le voyage m'a épuisée...

J'ai des souvenirs qui reviennent de façon brutale et inopinée et je me dis que c'est vrai : juste avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler. Comme je sais que je vais mourir, mes souvenir défilent lentement, continuellement.

Je me souviens du premier jour de ta liberté. Le sharingan venait d'être scellé et toi et Naruto, vous vous regardiez silencieusement dans la pièce, vous n'aviez pas bougé : tu étais au milieu du cercle et lui avait encore la main sur l'un des symboles. Mais vous vous regardiez, et si vous aviez pu vous voir comme je vous ai vus, vous auriez su comme j'ai su.

Vous vous dévoriez des yeux, vous étiez des assoiffés au bord d'un lac et il n'y avait que la vue de l'autre pour étancher votre soif. L'ardeur de votre silence, la lourdeur de vos peines, la beauté féroce de votre amour... Tout ça s'est imposé à moi et j'ai eu une illumination. Ou en tout cas, j'ai accepté de regarder en face ce que je savais déjà.

Pendant longtemps, j'ai été en colère, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais peut-être même dégoûtée. En tant que femme, j'aurais dû avoir un avantage pour vous séduire et au lieu de cela, vous avez préféré les angles saillants de vos hanches à la courbe de mes seins.

Parce que quoi que vous en disiez, c'est aussi une histoire de corps, votre histoire d'amour. Elle ne sera pas que platonique, quand vous serez nus l'un devant l'autre, vous ne vous résisterez pas. De toute façon qui lui résisterait ? Sa peau hâlée, le sillage de poils blonds entre son nombril et son entre-jambe, ses cuisses musclées, son ventre plat et la fine ligne de ses abdominaux, l'ombre de ses pectoraux, l'épaisseur de son cou, la rondeur de son visage... La force de ses bras. Est-ce que tu le sens, ça, sur toi Sasuke ? Son corps lourd contre le tien, sculpté dans le marbre ? Parce que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Tout chez toi paraît aussi sec qu'une corde : les veines bleutées de tes bras, les tendons de tes jambes, saillants, vibrant sous les doigts, la ligne parfaite de ton buste et la fermeté de ton ventre... Ton cou et ton menton toujours relevés, car quoi que tu fasses, tu as le port altier de ta famille.

Je parle toujours de vos différences, mais jamais de ce que vous partagez, car il est vrai que c'est peu... Et pourtant c'est important : la force de votre détermination, la rage qui vous consume, l'intelligence avec laquelle vous pensez, la brutalité de vos émotions, l'amour que vous m'avez porté. Toutes ces choses, vous les exprimez différemment mais ce sont des traits que vous partagez.

J'ai juste envie de parler de vous, de me souvenir de vous, qui allez être mes dernières pensées, de vous, dont j'ai partagé le destin, vous, encore et toujours vous. Vous les hommes.

Autour de moi, quand je regarde le destin des femmes, je ne vois que des silhouettes qui ont bâti dans l'ombre l'empire des hommes qu'elles ont aimés. Elles ont porté à bout de bras les convictions de ces hommes et se sont sacrifiées pour voir leurs rêves devenir réalité. Et ta mère, je le sais, était pareille. Figure toi que, parmi mes nombreuses recherches concernant ma maladie, je suis tombée sur un bien étrange ouvrage que tu trouveras chez moi. C'est le journal intime de ta mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, dans la grande bibliothèque, coincé entre deux ouvrages de médecine, je n'en sais rien... Mais la dernière phrase de son livre concerne ta naissance. Je cite : « _J'ai tout donné aux Uchiha, mon âme de ninja, mon corps de femme, mon amour de mère. J'ai vu l'homme que j'aimais devenir ombrageux, je l'ai vu comploter contre le village qui l'avait vu naître. Mais pire encore ! Je l'ai vu me prendre mon fils et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai été aveugle pendant quatre ans, je l'ai laissé transformer mon sang en chair à canon, je l'ai laissé salir les mains de mon bébé au berceau. Mais je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. Et, même si je dois être parjure, par amour pour lui je continuerai de le soutenir, je continuerai à donner le change, à sourire et à faire celle qui n'a rien vu. Mais, mon petit bébé, mon tout petit ange, mon Sasuke rien qu'à moi, toi... Toi je ne les laisserai pas te prendre !_ »

Dans ce livre, plus loin, quelqu'un d'autre a écrit, je pense que Mikoto avait confié ses secrets à une autre femme, et cette femme, peut-être que tu la reconnaîtras... En tout cas, elle a écrit :

« _Le soir où, alors que Sasuke n'avait que quelques jours, tu m'as confiée ton journal intime, je me suis rendue compte à quel point nous étions semblables. Les hommes de notre vie étaient tout pour nous. Ils étaient nos plus grandes joies et nos plus lourdes peines. Ils étaient notre angoisse quotidienne car ici, la mort plane à chaque instant. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il meure au combat et me laisse seule, je suis morte de trouille Mikoto ! Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer... Et à la fois, il y a un autre homme qui va dépendre de moi bientôt. Et si pour le premier, je mourrais, pour le second je vendrais mon âme, souffrirais mille tourments, j'irais au bout de la mort et je lui arracherais les entrailles, je la piétinerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Car non, je ne laisserai personne me le prendre, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal !_

_J'ai hâte qu'il naisse et qu'il rencontre Sasuke ! Ils auront le même âge... J'espère qu'ils deviendront amis, qu'ils se protégeront l'un l'autre et qu'ils s'aimeront comme des frères !_ »

Finalement, vous vous aimez un peu plus que des frères.

Quand je mourrai, j'aurai plusieurs réconforts : le premier sera de savoir le cadeau si précieux que je vous confie sera entre de bonnes mains. Le deuxième sera de savoir que vous vous aimez. Le dernier sera de pouvoir enfin rencontrer ces femmes qui vous ont mis au monde, qui ont tout donné pour les hommes qu'elles aimaient. Je pars avec la certitude que moi aussi, j'ai tout donné.

Le prochain indice se trouve dans le carnet de ta mère.

Sakura.

* * *

Trouver le carnet ne fut pas facile, mais au final, il était là, coincé entre deux ouvrages de médecine obstétrique. Sasuke avait passé deux heures à le lire avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissante. Le début était innocent, Mikoto y racontait sa rencontre avec Fugaku, comment elle avait toujours su qu'elle serait une épouse Uchiha car son père avait un contrat avec eux. Il était beau, gentil même si un peu taciturne, un air qu'il perdait lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux. Là, il devenait attentif, drôle et charmeur, romantique... Il se préparait à devenir chef de clan, elle le décrivait comme un jeune homme ambitieux, peut-être un peu manipulateur mais ses convictions étaient justes et sincères. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle croyait. Le bonheur se prolongeait à son arrivée dans leur maison, le reste de la famille était accueillant, les vieilles femmes Uchiha toujours prêtes à l'aider... Elle racontait sa rencontre avec sa belle-sœur, celle qui allait devenir la mère de Shisui. C'était là que la première note discordante entrait en scène, une phrase prononcée par sa belle-sœur l'avait travaillée pendant quelques jours : _« Il faut que nous ayons des fils, absolument ! Car ce sont nos fils qui rendront sa véritable grandeur au clan Uchiha, et enfin, ce village sera nôtre comme il aurait dû l'être depuis sa création ! »_

Mais la naissance d'Itachi avait gommé ses inquiétudes et le bonheur était à nouveau là, honnête et absolu... Mais le grand malheur ne tarda pas à la rattraper. A neuf mois, Itachi marchait, il parlait six mois plus tard et enfin, à trois ans, il savait presque déjà lire. La fierté que Mikoto avait éprouvée avait été gâchée par les regards avides que le reste du clan portait sur l'enfant prodige. Et Fugaku faisait partie de ceux qui observaient l'enfant avec des yeux de loups, elle en avait si peur. Itachi, dans toute son innocence d'enfant, paraissait déjà grave, il était trop calme, trop concentré, trop vieux pour son âge... Mais c'est lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle était enceinte à nouveau que Fugaku lui révéla une partie de l'ambition du clan... Et soudain, cette famille qu'elle avait tant aimée pendant cinq ans la trahissait et élevait son premier fils comme un instrument de leur gloire. Itachi n'était qu'une réparation, le représentant d'une justice divine auquel les Uchiha s'accrochaient comme un fou à son délire...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il jeta le carnet à travers la pièce, mais Naruto, qui entrait à ce moment là, le rattrapa au passage. Sans rien dire, le jeune Hokage fit un pas de plus dans la pièce et scruta le visage de son ami d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière tout doucement.

« Elle avait dit que le prochain indice serait dedans... J'ai rien trouvé si ce n'est encore des choses que je ne voulais pas savoir.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le carnet noir et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, le nom de Mikoto Uchiha y était effectivement inscrit.

Sasuke releva la tête, et laissa son crâne cogner contre le mur une fois, puis une deuxième fois avec plus de force.

- Eh ! protesta Naruto pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

Il s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur face à lui. Sasuke l'observa en silence et ferma les yeux longuement :

- Va voir à la fin, ça t'intéressera...

Le guerrier blond obtempéra lentement, continuant de regarder son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Mais rapidement, lorsqu'il commença à lire le message que sa mère avait ajouté à la fin, son attention se focalisa entièrement sur les caractères tracés de son écriture brouillonne.

- Elles étaient amies ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix étranglée.

- De toute évidence... répondit Sasuke tout en observant son ami passer le doigt sur les lignes écrites de la main de celle qui l'avait enfanté.

Il était touchant, un sourire béat sur le visage et pourtant, ses yeux semblaient humides.

- T'as pas beaucoup de... Souvenirs de tes parents, remarqua le ninja aux cheveux de jais.

Naruto haussa les épaules :

- Aucun.

- Même pas des objets ?

- Le village a tout vendu pour payer mon éducation, répondit tranquillement le jeune Hokage.

- Quelle éducation ? cracha Sasuke. Personne ne s'est occupé de toi !

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Le bleu de son iris était calme, comme s'il avait accepté l'idée depuis longtemps :

- Il a fallu payer l'appartement, ma nourriture, mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire des missions pour...

- Arrête Naruto, arrête de leur chercher des excuses ! lança Sasuke, et l'autre homme referma le carnet pour fixer son ami.

- Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?

- Parce qu'à cause de tout ça, t'es là à pleurer sur ces dix pauvres lignes parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste de ta mère ! Parce qu'ils ont tout vendu, toutes ces choses que peut-être elle et ton père voulaient que tu gardes ! Ils t'ont abandonné, maltraité et toi ! Et toi tu..!

La colère le quitta brusquement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de reprendre :

- Toi tu es la meilleure personne au monde et tu les protèges, tu leur as pardonné et... Et tu continues à aimer ce village. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ça mon héritage, Sasuke. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont légué, ça et ma propre vie. Alors je compte bien protéger tout ça.

À nouveau, Sasuke laissa sa tête heurter le mur derrière lui et expira doucement. Avec un petit sourire, Naruto tendit la main vers sa joue pâle et la caressa en murmurant :

- C'est génial de pouvoir faire ça.

Les yeux fermés, l'ancien déserteur sourit et tourna son visage vers la main, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres en effleurent la paume.

Finalement, le Hokage laissa sa main retomber et les deux garçons s'observèrent un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a laissé d'après toi ? demanda le guerrier blond à voix basse.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Ça devait vraiment être important, murmura le héros, pour qu'elle donne sa vie en échange.

- Franchement, des fois je m'en fous, déclara Sasuke d'un ton vicieux. Une fois de plus, quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance me manipule, fait des choses dans mon dos et finalement m'abandonne.

Assis en face de lui, son ami d'enfance cligna des yeux, recevant stoïquement sa colère une fois de plus.

- Et en même temps, quand je vois comment je l'ai traitée, continua le ninja à la peau pâle, je me dis que je méritais pas sa confiance... Je l'ai aimée, déclara-t-il en vrillant ses pupilles noires sur le visage de l'autre homme, mais pas comme... Toi.

Sasuke marqua une pause et se leva, obligeant Naruto à lever la le visage vers lui avant de poursuivre :

- Je l'ai utilisée pour mon propre plaisir, et c'est aussi sale que ça, conclut-il.

À son tour, le second ninja se releva, le carnet toujours entre ses mains. Il fixait le sol d'un air songeur.

- Dans ses lettres, elle parle souvent des femmes en général, commença-t-il alors que Sasuke hochait la tête. Et depuis, j'arrête pas de les revoir à mes côtés, toutes ces femmes qui...

- Ont bâti ton empire dans l'ombre... termina le dernier des Uchiha, citant les mots de Sakura.

- Ma mère, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata...

Sasuke eut une pensée pour Karin et sa propre mère aussi.

- Et, reprit Naruto en fixant son ami gravement, je repense à toutes ces répétitions, tout ça parce qu'on s'est accroché à la haine de nos pères, à notre fierté d'homme et que « qui crache sur ton père, crache aussi sur toi. »

L'ex-renégat baissa les yeux, bien conscient d'être particulièrement concerné par ce cas. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à ceux du jeune Hokage et il répondit doucement :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de porter l'histoire de tout un clan, un clan comme le mien où l'honneur est primordial. Où se sont les hommes qui font la loi. Et surtout pas le clan Uchiha... – Il soupira – Franchement, maintenant que je sais à peu près tout sur ma famille, je suis content d'être le dernier de ma lignée. Je souhaite juste que tout ça cesse avec moi.

Sasuke activa le sharingan et le pointa du doigt :

- Et ça aussi, ça doit disparaître, il est bien trop puissant pour qu'on prenne le risque qu'il tombe encore entre de mauvaises mains.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Mais c'est une partie de toi et c'est à toi d'en avoir la responsabilité, pas à moi. Donc je ne le scellerai pas de nouveau. Et puis qui sait, on pourrait encore en avoir besoin, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke le lui rendit, mais de manière plus modérée, avant de fixer le carnet entre les mains de Naruto.

- En tout cas, il n'y a pas d'indice là-dedans.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas vu, déclara le guerrier blond en faisant défiler les pages rapidement sous les yeux de son ami.

Dans le coin inférieur droit, comme si elle était animée, une partition de musique s'inscrivait au fur et à mesure.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, amusé.

- Effectivement.

Il observa le manège une seconde fois avec la pupille des Uchiha puis pris une feuille et un pinceau qui traînait pour noter la partition.

- Résumons, fit Naruto une fois qu'il eut terminé. Nous avons cette partition, un poème, j'ai une série de chiffres mais je ne sais pas à quoi ils correspondent... Et les sceaux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans les vieux bouquins des Hokage, certains symboles n'y sont même pas...

- Peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui les connaissait, tenta Sasuke tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

Naruto resta silencieux un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux dans le vague.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la _seule _à les connaître, répéta Naruto, mais la _dernière_.

Un instant, Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre puis soudain s'éclaira.

- Comme quelque chose transmis au sein d'un clan resté secret, de mère en fille ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, approuva le jeune Hokage.

Il y eut une nouvelle minute de silence, pendant laquelle chacun tenta de se remémorer si Sakura leur avait laissé un indice quant à l'endroit où se trouvait ce parchemin.

- Elle en fait mention dans une de ses lettres, commenta Sasuke. Un seul parchemin à priori, confié à sa mère par sa tante avant son départ.

- Et rien d'autre ?

- Non. Mais si j'en crois ce que j'ai compris de son clan, l'héritage des Ebochi aurait été capable de la guérir... Ou au moins d'enrayer la maladie assez longtemps pour aller au terme de ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Terme... Le mot résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Naruto, comme si son propre cerveau tentait de faire une connexion qui lui échappait.

- Au pire, il n'y a pas trente-six-mille solutions, reprit Naruto en se rasseyant en tailleur sur le sol en face de Sasuke qui l'imita. Soit elle l'a caché et d'autres indices se trouvent dans les lettres, soit elle l'a confié à quelqu'un pour qu'il nous le donne en temps voulu, c'est évident que nous allons avoir besoin de ce parchemin.

- Ou pas, répliqua Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de savoir comment elle a utilisé ces techniques pour prolonger sa vie ? Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce qu'elle cache.

- Et si c'était ça ?

Le dernier des Uchiha resta un moment silencieux, songeur.

- Non, déclara t-il finalement, c'est plus que ça... Je...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de continuer :

C'est comme si quelque chose m'échappait, quelque chose que j'aurais du voir ! »

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint...

* * *

C'était le jour de l'investiture de Naruto. Tout Konoha était en ébullition et Sasuke ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place dans toute cette excitation. Il aurait voulu se réjouir, mais il ne pouvait pas, _on_ ne voulait pas le voir sourire, heureux et comblé, cela lui était interdit, c'était sa punition. Aux yeux de tous, il resterait le traître. Shikamaru lui avait laissé subtilement entendre que, bien que Naruto ait insisté pour qu'il soit présent sur l'estrade avec lui, il serait déplacé de prononcer un seul mot. _Fais-toi oublier Sasuke,_ avait-il compris.

Et donc, comme souvent lorsqu'il était confus, il était allé voir Sakura. Depuis longtemps il ne frappait plus, c'était inutile car en bonne kunoichi, elle le sentait arriver. Cette fois-ci, il pénétra dans l'appartement par la fenêtre et chercha sa présence. Elle était dans la salle de bain et il entra pour l'attendre. Il attendit une, puis trois, puis dix minute sans qu'elle ne vienne, alors il s'était avancé et ses oreilles avaient perçu le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vomit. Il s'était précipité à la porte pour l'aider.

« Non, vas-t'en Sasuke ! » avait-elle ordonné à travers la porte.

Il avait posé sa main contre la porte, puis son front en fermant les yeux. Il avait écouté ses soubresauts, les sanglots à peine étouffés alors qu'elle vomissait pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Enfin, la chasse d'eau avait retentit et elle était sortie, tremblante, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient regardés, lui tachant de la forcer à parler et elle, impassible, gardant farouchement son secret. Elle lui avait parut vieille, plus que Tsunade. Millénaire, comme si elle portait le monde sur ses frêles épaules.

« C'est rien, avait-elle insisté face à son air inquiet – elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Juste une grosse indigestion et le stress de cette semaine de préparatifs.

Il avait levé un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais elle l'avait ignorée. Elle s'était dirigée très lentement vers la table de la cuisine. Il avait trouvé sa démarche bizarre sans trop savoir dire pourquoi, comme si elle était plus large et plus lourde alors qu'elle avait distinctement maigri.

- Tu es là pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, avait-il murmuré.

- C'est la fête ?

Bien sûr, elle savait.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile, entre le souhait de Naruto et celui de tout un village.

Il avait hoché la tête.

- Reste avec moi alors, reste près de moi et tout ira bien.

Elle avait alors scellé un parchemin puis s'était dirigée vers la porte.

- Il faut que je confie ça à Tsunade, avait-elle expliqué, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Pas à Naruto ? l'avait-il questionnée, surpris.

Un sourire énigmatique s'était alors dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Non, ça c'est juste un vieux parchemin, je veux qu'elle le garde, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en ait besoin. »

Il n'avait rien dit et l'avait suivie. Toute la journée il était resté près d'elle, comme un enfant effrayé dans les jupes de sa mère.

* * *

« C'est Tsunade qui l'a, déclara soudainement Sasuke. Le jour de ton investiture, elle avait un vieux parchemin scellé... Elle a dit que Tsunade devait le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait besoin...

Il se releva d'un bond et Naruto l'imita, plus lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jounin.

- Rien, murmura l'autre, enfin... Je crois pas que Tsunade aille très bien.

Sasuke le regarda fixement, tâchant de déchiffrer ce que son compagnon lui murmurait à demi-mots.

- Pas très bien...? répéta t-il pour inviter son ami à continuer.

- Elle avait un discours assez inquiétant la dernière fois que je l'ai vue... Comme si elle s'apprêtait à... »

Sasuke n'ajouta rien et avança jusqu'à l'autre homme, doucement, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il plaça sa main autour de celle de Naruto et serra fort.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et son étreinte.

_Ensemble, alors..._

* * *

Tsunade les attendait, étendue sur le sol sous la pergola, son regard noisette fixant le village par delà la cime des arbres. Sasuke eut l'impression d'un cauchemar, une vision d'horreur tout droit sortie de son esprit tourmenté. Mais elle était bien là, seulement de la peau sur les os et pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa sur eux, c'était bien elle. Fière et déterminée jusqu'à la dernière minute. La gorge du ninja se serra. A côté de lui, il entendait le cœur de Naruto battre à mille à l'heure, et la poigne qu'il serrait autour de sa main lui coupait la circulation du sang.

« Je n'aurais jamais espéré voir cela un jour, murmura-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons.

Soudain gêné, comme pris en faute par sa propre grand-mère, Sasuke voulut se défaire de la main de Naruto, mais celui-ci serra juste plus fort et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux du jeune Hokage étaient paniqués, submergés par la peur et le chagrin. Alors, Sasuke ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et raffermit sa prise.

- Au fond, peut être que tout cela n'était pas vain alors, continua la vieille femme comme pour elle-même. C'est un ultime espoir pour mon cœur, je partirai en paix. »

_Paix,_ pensa Naruto, _tout le monde veut la paix au fond._ La paix comme une absence de doute, comme un vide intérieur qui comblerait l'esprit et apaiserait le cœur. La paix, comme un synonyme de sagesse, l'impression d'avoir tout vu et de mériter le repos, la paix.

En attendant, Naruto était bien loin du repos et de la paix intérieure, il se sentait étranglé par cette panique envahissante, mêlée de désespoir. _Il doit y avoir QUELQUE CHOSE que je puisse faire !_ Hurlait son esprit mais, une part plus ancienne murmurait : _Laisse-la partir, laisse-la mourir, laisse-la trouver la paix..._ et cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kurama, le Démon-Renard.

« J'espère que vous trouverez la paix, j'espère qu'elle l'a trouvée et qu'elle avait raison, reprit Tsunade après quelque inspirations douloureuses. Je crois qu'elle avait raison. » conclut-elle.

La vieille femme remua doucement et sortit de sous la couverture un parchemin, celui que Sakura lui avait confié.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait et le tira doucement pour faire un pas de plus vers la mourante. Il s'accroupit et prit délicatement le parchemin, laissant Naruto et Tsunade se regarder longuement. Lentement, elle monta une main noueuse et rachitique au visage de son élève. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Sa peau rugueuse coula le long de la joue de son successeur, attrapant au passage une larme.

Sasuke sentit sa propre gorge se nouer. Il sentait le désespoir de Naruto, sa peine comme si elle était sienne. Il avait une furieuse envie de le serrer fort entre ses bras, de fusionner avec lui et de ne faire plus qu'un à jamais pour absorber sa douleur.

Lentement, la main retomba et Tsunade sourit, tout son visage se tira.

« Tu es aimé Naruto, plus que tu ne le comprendras jamais...

Son visage se posa sur Sasuke et dans son regard, le ninja put lire « _toi aussi. » _Il hocha la tête. Quelque chose de mouillé atterrit sur son genou et il regarda avec stupeur le petit rond humide qui s'était dessiné sur le tissu de son pantalon.

- Tu es aimé... » répéta-t-elle. Puis ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Elle inspira une fois et Naruto la regarda avec avidité, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle expira pour la dernière fois.

Pendant un moment, Naruto l'observa, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Puis, il se rendit compte de l'immobilité de son maître. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tendit une main tremblante vers le poignet rachitique, posant son index contre le pouls. Lorsqu'il ne sentit rien, la réalité de la situation s'imposa à lui et un sanglot, comme le début d'un éclat de rire, franchit ses lèvres. Il paraissait presque surpris de sa propre réaction, figé dans une expression quasi-comique. Puis un deuxième hoquet le fit trembler et cette fois-ci les larmes se déversèrent en torrents chauds.

Il serra le poignet de la morte si fort que Sasuke cru qu'il allait le briser. Gentiment, il posa sa main libre sur celle de Naruto et la retira du corps inerte de Tsunade.

Des tremblements secouaient le corps entier du jeune Hokage. Il releva péniblement les yeux vers son compagnon et aperçut alors les propres larmes de Sasuke.

Ce fut la fin, quelque chose en lui se brisa et il s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le serra fort contre lui et embrassa son front, caressant son dos en le berçant et en murmurant des paroles vides de sens...

_Shh Naruto, tu n'es pas seul, Shh, je suis là, Shh, tout ira bien, Shh, tu es aimé...Shhh_


	5. Chapter 5

Béta: Ma soeur

Note: Je crois que c'est définitif, je n'ai plus de temps. Je vous promet, j'avais écrit cette fiction en entier quand j'ai commencé à la publier. Mais, j'ai eu des problèmes de béta-lecture et puis après, j'oubliais et puis après... bref. En tout cas, cette fois-ci je poste tout, ce qui veut dire que vous avez trois chapitres pour le prix d'un. Prenez le temps de faire une pause entre chaque, histoire de bien digéré. J'ai toujours imaginé que cette fiction se lisait lentement :). en tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5. Que devient-on après la mort?

* * *

Ino n'en pouvait plus de ces cris, ces hurlements qui déchiraient l'atmosphère à intervalle réguliers. Elle ne supportait pas plus de voir le corps de Sakura ainsi déformé alors qu'elle luttait avec ses dernières forces pour faire sortir la vie de son corps. Faire sortir la vie de son corps, se répéta Ino, c'est ce qu'elle fait.

Les halètements de sa meilleure amie retentissaient dans ses tympans comme amplifiés, elle n'entendait que ça et les hurlements lorsqu'une contraction déchirait le corps de la jeune ninja. Ino avait envie de vomir.

A côté d'elle, Karin épongeait méthodiquement le front de Sakura, le visage pâle et les yeux exorbités. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient dormi depuis trois jours, trois jours qu'elles sustentaient la jeune femme de leur chakra en attendant que la vie qui avait grandit en elle ne se décide à venir au monde. Finalement, face à la détérioration rapide de l'état de Sakura, Tsunade avait provoqué l'accouchement avec un mois d'avance malgré les protestations de la future mère.

« Tu ne tiendras pas Sakura, regarde le en face! C'est lui ou toi à présent!

Sakura l'avait regardé d'un air implorant:

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, il a plus de chance si je tiens encore un peu!

- Non Sakura, non! Plus maintenant, chaque minute qu'il passe à l'intérieur de ton ventre l'empoisonne et toi avec! Ton corps le sait, il essaye de te sauver là! »

Ino avait sentie quelque chose en elle lâcher, comme si une révélation s'était soudain imposée dans sa conscience de femme. Finalement, c'est ce qu'elles étaient, femmes, fortes et faible à la fois, assez forte pour porter un enfant mais parfois trop faible pour survivre en même temps.

Un autre cri retenti dans la pièce et Hinata se concentra d'avantage pour mieux réguler le flux de leurs chakra afin d'aider Sakura.

« Je le vois! S'écria soudain Tsunade, il se présente bien!

Respire pensa Ino et elle chercha le regard de son amie. Étrangement, celle-ci souriait et tout son visage s'était comme allumé d'un coup à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Il y eut alors un moment de calme entre deux contractions et Sakura en profita, elle avait des choses à dire encore, trop de choses et il fallait parer au plus important!

- Ino, murmura t-elle et Karin céda sa place au chevet de Sakura.

- Quoi, quoi! Murmura la Kunoichi au bord de l'hystérie.

- Ne leur en veux pas, c'est pas de leur faute, c'est mon choix...

Ino hocha la tête et força un sourire.

- Je maudirais cent fois leurs stupides pénis, mais je te promets que je finirais par leur pardonner.

Sakura eut presque un rire, mais il fut brutalement coupé par une nouvelle contraction. Tout son corps tenta de s'arc-bouter, et elle se mit soudain à convulser. Aussitôt, Karin prononça quelques mots et appliqua un nouveau sceau autour de Sakura pour renforcer ceux qui venaient de céder.

- Ino, recommença Sakura, Ino, j'avais tant d'amour à donner, à lui donner! Pleura Sakura.

- Je sais, je sais! Rassura la ninja en caressant doucement les cheveux sales de sa meilleure amie.

- J'avais des rêves, tremblota t-elle, j'avais...

- Je sais, répéta Ino désespérément.

Nouvelle contraction. Karin et Hinata échangèrent un regard. La jeune héritière tremblait, à cause de l'effort ou bien parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie souffrir. Pour sa part, l'ancienne déserteuse se sentait vide, choquée par le paradoxe de la situation. _Une vie pour une autre..._

Lorsqu'enfin les muscles se relâchèrent, Sakura fut saisit par une grande douleur au niveau du bassin et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû se le fracturer sous la force de la convulsion. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle allait mourir très bientôt. La jeune ninja fut soudain saisi d'une peur immense, en fait, elle ne voulait plus mourir, elle n'était pas prête, c'était trop dur, elle voulait que tout s'arrête! En sentant les premiers signe d'une nouvelle tétanie, elle paniqua.

- Ino, j'ai si peur! J'AI PEUR INO!

Sakura la supplia du regard, mais la kunoichi n'avait aucune solution, elle se sentait désemparée, et inutile. Résignée. Et pourtant, face à la terreur dans les yeux de sa meilleurs amie, elle trouva des mots, du courage à transmettre pour les derniers instants.

- Je sais que c'est effrayant, mais ce que tu fais Sakura, c'est si courageux, tu es courageuse, bien plus que moi! Ino lui fit un sourire mouillé de larme et les yeux verts pâle de Sakura étaient fixés sur elle. Et tout ce que tu fais là, ce que tu as fait toute ta vie, tu l'a fait par amour, je le sais. Et je sais aussi qu'à sa façon, chaque personne que tu as croisé t'as aimé. Et je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je t'aime Sakura, murmura t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

Il y eut soudain le silence. Sakura tremblait, Hinata s'était rapprochée de Tsunade, mais la vieille femme 'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle était concentré. Elle ferait venir cet enfant au monde, quoi qu'il en coûte, pour que tout n'ai pas été vain. Sa gorge se serra malgré elle, ses mains tressaillir et Tsunade serra les dents. En même temps qu'elle entendant Sakura pleurer, elle sentait qu'une partie d'elle même, une énième partie de son âme, la quittait. Brièvement, elle releva la tête pour observer son élève, la dernière, la plus belle, la plus douée... La vieille ninja senti le regard d'Hinata sur elle et se força à se re-concentrer, elle panserait son âme plus tard, si c'était encore possible.

Le regard de Karin papillonnait de Tsunade à Sakura, mais elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, elle n'était même pas sûre de respirer encore. Son souffle était accroché aux lèvres gercée de la future mère. Karin pouvait donner beaucoup de chose, soigner de nombreux maux, mais a cet instant ses dons étaient inutiles... Alors, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura et celle-ci la regarda brièvement. Elles se sourirent et pendant une seconde, elles furent à nouveau dans une clairière ensoleillée, partageant avec Ino des instants de futilité purement féminin.

Puis, l'image disparue et le regard de Sakura s'accrocha une fois de plus à celui d'Ino, dont la voix avait cessé de trembler.

- Et cet enfant qui vient de naitre, je te le promet, saura tout l'amour que tu lui a donné, je te le promet, il sera aimé, au delà de tout ce que tu imagines, je te le promets Sakura, sanglota t-elle.

Le silence fut rompu par un nouveau hurlement, un hurlement tout nouveau et tout neuf.

- C'est une fille, murmura Tsunade, la voix tremblante, elle approcha le bébé de sa mère et Sakura sourit. Soudain, la maladie s'était envolée de ses traits, elle était à nouveau belle et forte.

- Kohane, » prononça Sakura en regardant sa fille. L'instant sembla s'étirer dans l'éternité. La jeune mère semblait trouver un nouveau souffle quelques secondes avant que soudain, tout son corps ne s'affaisse. Tout disparut, le sourire et la vie s'effacèrent du visage de la jeune femme et Hinata rattrapa l'enfant prestement. Il hurlait à présent. Karin se bougea aussi, pour ne pas penser d'avantage. Il fallait nourrir cet enfant, le protéger du froid, il fallait se concentrer sur lui, pour ne pas penser.

Tsunade respirait lentement, tâchant de contenir la rage qui venait et se retirait par vague, laissant derrière elle un grand vide. Ce qu'il restait de Sakura n'était pas beau à voir, et malgré toutes les horreurs dont elle avait pu être témoin, celle-ci elle ne pouvait la soutenir. Lentement, faisant craquer les articulations de ses jambes, Tsunade se releva. Elle se senti vieille comme jamais avant... Lentement, elle sortie de la pièce, son rôle, sa mission était finit, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler...

Le silence accompagna son départ, les trois jeunes femmes restèrent seules dans la pièce.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ino qui poussa un hurlement, qui sembla durer des heures et des heures et résonner encore longtemps après dans la forêt.

* * *

Le village revêtit son habit de noir. On observa le silence pendant trois jours selon le désir de Naruto. Mais le deuil en lui même durerait plus de trois jours. Les proches de Tsunade étaient principalement les ninjas de la génération de Naruto ainsi que leurs aînés. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants et en même temps, elle en avait « élevé » un grand nombre.

Élever, songea Sasuke, éduquer ou bien porter plus haut, parfois les deux. Il regarda Naruto: pour lui c'était les deux. Le ninja s'accroupit doucement au fond de la pièce, la veillée avait commencée et une fois de plus, il était tenu de se faire discret pour ne pas entacher la tristesse des autres. Il glissa le long du mur et pris sa tête entre ses mains, soudain désemparé.

Quelqu'un se laissa glisser à sa gauche, Kakashi. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut le visage fermé de son maitre. Celui-ci se tourna vers son élève et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement, le jeune ninja laissa retomber ses mains contre ses genoux, le visage de Kakashi se transforma lentement, subtilement. Tristesse et résignation se battaient sur son visage, mais comme souvent dans le cas de l'aîné, la résignation gagnait.

La pièce ronde était sombre. Seul le centre où reposait la dépouille était éclairé par un cercle de bougies, si bien que dans le fond de la chambre, Sasuke s'était évanoui dans le noir.

Les ombres des gens venus rendre un dernier hommage se projetaient sur eux sans les remarquer, personne ne faisait attention à l'élève et au maitre assis dans la pénombre.

La file de personnes avançait à un rythme lent mais régulier, il semblait que tout le village ait souhaité tenir la main de l'ancienne Hokage une dernière fois. Elle était un symbole avant tout, rares étaient ceux qui avaient quelque chose de personnel à lui confier. Beaucoup laissaient néanmoins des prières sur des petits rouleaux qu'ils coinçaient entre le bras et le corps. Ils souhaitaient elle emporte leurs messages avec elle, au delà des portes de la mort.

Kakashi cessa de regarder Sasuke en sentant une présence à sa gauche, c'était Naruto qui les regardaient tout les deux avec un air vide.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » Murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le maitre haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas. Sasuke sourit, une grimace ironique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Naruto s'assit et les ombres s'allongèrent sur son visage pour le noyer dans l'obscurité à son tour. Étrangement, disparaître l'apaisa. Tous ces gens étaient là pour dire adieux à une icône, à un espoir, à un symbole alors que lui pleurait une grand-mère. Il ne voulait plus se confronter à leurs larmes, ni les rassurer, il ne voulait plus rien porter juste une minute. Redevenir comme Sasuke et Kakashi, des ninja dans l'ombre, là où se trouvait leur place en vérité.

* * *

Ce silence était presque oppressant et en même temps, le moindre bruit paraissait agressif. Sasuke avançait devant à pas lent, sans se retourner. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, Naruto suivait, le nez en l'air, observant son village. _Son_ village à présent... Tant qu'elle avait été en vie, Tsunade avait continué à porter une partie du village sur ses épaules, mais à présent, c'était la responsabilité de Naruto. Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul mais en cet instant, la tâche paraissait herculéenne et il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir l'endosser.

Sasuke s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble. Naruto avait déménagé depuis quelques années, pour être plus proche de la tour et du bureau. Il y était rarement, la plupart du temps il entrait par la fenêtre, il souhaitait être un voisin discret. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Sasuke avait l'air calme mais aussi... _apaisé. _Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il retraçait les lignes du visage de son ami. Une émotion confuse envahit Naruto et il fit un pas en avant, puis un deuxième jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur de son compagnon. Sasuke soutint son regard, une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux puis, comme s'il avait lu quelque chose sur le visage de l'autre homme, il se pencha. Naruto ferma les yeux avant même de sentir les lèvres du ninja contre les siennes et le moment où elles se touchèrent, il bondit en avant et plaqua Sasuke contre le mur.

Ce dernier émit un grognement et attrapa le visage du jeune Hokage entre ses mains pour sentir le visage de Naruto, les trois fines cicatrices qu'il avait sur chaque joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, parsemé de barbe de la veille, ses pommettes, ses oreilles, sa nuque... tout.

Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant la langue de son partenaire l'effleurer et leur baiser devint plus passionné. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent le long du corps de l'ex-renégat jusqu'à ses reins et plus bas encore, empoignant le dessous de ses fesses. Sasuke s'arque-bouta contre lui et plaça une jambe entre celles entre-ouvertes de son compagnon. Naruto gémit en sentant la cuisse musclée de l'homme contre sa virilité entrain de s'éveiller.

Soudain, Sasuke le repoussa avec force mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher ses lèvres. Ils chancelèrent un instant avant de rétablit leur équilibre.

« On ne peut pas rester ici pour faire ça... Murmura le ninja aux cheveux de jais.

- Passe par la fenêtre alors. » Conseilla Naruto et avec un dernier baiser, ils disparurent.

* * *

La fenêtre était effectivement entre-ouverte, Sasuke pénétra dans l'appartement et ne perdit pas une minute pour retirer son haut. Le pull à col roulé révéla sa peau diaphane aux yeux de son ami qui entrait à son tour. Naruto prit un instant pour apprécier le spectacle et senti son pouls s'accélérer quand le ninja continua à se déshabiller.

« Attend, murmura t-il, je veux le faire.

Sasuke se figea et lui jeta un regard avant de se redresser et de lâcher l'élastique de son bas.

- Ok... Ok. »

Naruto retira à son tour la longue veste orange bordé de flamme rouge qu'il portait, et se débarrassa par la même occasion de son propre haut d'uniforme.

Au lieu de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, il les posa sur ses épaules, laissant ses doigts calleux effleurer la nuque du ninja et descendre doucement vers son torse. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur les sensation que déclenchaient les mains de l'autre homme sur sa peau. Un frisson le parcourut et il rouvrit les yeux pour observer Naruto. Le regard de ce dernier s'étaient comme allumés, ils étaient concentrés et trahissait l'admiration et l'incrédulité du jeune guerrier.

Les mains s'arrêtèrent à la limite de l'élastique et les pouces glissèrent à l'intérieur. Doucement, centimètre après centimètre, le tissus descendit... Et tomba au sol. A nouveau, les mains de Naruto remontèrent pour cette fois-ci descendre le sous-vêtement.

« Tu es beau, remarqua le jeune Hokage, laissant son regard glisser sur le corps pâle de son ami en même temps que le sous-vêtement chutait. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent un moment sur son érection avant de continuer le long de ses jambes puissantes puis de remonter.

Sasuke tendit la main et la posa sur les pectoraux de Naruto, d'abord juste le bout des doigts puis la paume entière.

- Déshabille toi, » ordonna t-il et Naruto ne se fit pas plus prier. A peine ses vêtement avaient-il atterrit au sol que le jeune guerrier blond attira l'autre homme à lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs mains larges et chaudes découvraient en aveugle leur deux corps. Celui lisse et sans cicatrices de Naruto et celui au contraire sillonné de blessures de Sasuke.

Lentement, le guerrier blond les attira jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assit, à hauteur du membre tendu de son partenaire. Ce dernier le regarda sans respirer, n'osant plus bouger. Un souffle tremblant passa ses lèvres lorsque Naruto tira son bassin vers lui pour lécher le gland du pénis. Sasuke s'agrippa aux épaules larges et bronzées de son amant tout en observant son sexe disparaître dans la bouche de celui-ci. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Naruto aspira ses joues pour réellement se mettre à sucer.

« Ah! Fit-il en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Les mains du ninja blond, qui étaient restées jusque la posées sur ses hanches, glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses pour les agripper et forcer Sasuke à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche. Debout, ce dernier sentait ses jambes trembler sous le plaisir et il serra plus fort les épaules de son partenaire.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, les mouvements de va et vient continuèrent et le guerrier à la peau pâle se sentait partir. La bouche de son amant était chaude et douce, le mouvement lent et régulier l'entrainait inexorablement vers la fin et il souhaita que ça ne se finisse jamais. En même temps, l'impératif de l'orgasme s'infiltrait dans les veines de l'homme: des vagues de chaleur successives l'envahissaient et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de grogner doucement. Finalement, Sasuke repoussa Naruto doucement et le força à s'allonger vers le milieu du lit pour le recouvrir de son propre corps. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, agrippant des mèches blondes entre ses doigts pour forcer son amant à reverser sa tête.

Ils se frottaient lentement l'un à l'autre, les coup de bassins de Sasuke se faisant plus pressants à chaque minute, plus secs et leur deux érections côte à côte envoyaient des courants électriques à travers leurs corps. Naruto caressa le dos de son amant, laissant des traces de griffure le long de ses omoplates. Il laissa ses mains aller jusqu'au fessier de Sasuke, il venait de découvrir une fixation sur cet endroit, juste entre la cuisse et la fesse où il sentait bien l'arrondit.

C'était comme s'ils l'avaient fait déjà des milliers de fois, pensa Sasuke, en tout cas ils en avaient rêvé. Il se redressa légèrement et mordilla le menton de Naruto tout en avançant un peu son bassin de sorte que la virilité de son partenaire glisse contre ses bourses et entre ses fesses.

Tout le corps du jeune guerrier s'arque-bouta contre lui et un « oui » lui échappa, une prière ou un encouragement. Sasuke sourit, un peu énigmatique et posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son amant pour se soulever un peu et recommencer. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et s'agrippa aux reins de l'autre homme, tellement fort qu'il laisserait probablement des traces. Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête dodeliner contre son épaule aux rythme de ses déhanchements pendant quelques secondes ou une petite éternité.

« Naruto, prononça t-il et comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, celui-ci se redressa sur un coude avant de se tortiller vers sa table de chevet pour farfouiller dans le tiroir.

Il lança le tube de lubrifiant à Sasuke et se rallongea, un air concentré sur le visage. L'autre homme leva un sourcil et un demi sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je fais tout le boulot? »

En réponse, Naruto hocha la tête avec une expression malicieuse et caressa distraitement les cuisses du ninja. Avec un haussement d'épaule, Sasuke déboucha le tube et en appliqua généreusement sur ses doigts avant de passer sa main derrière son dos.

A son tour, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en glissant sa paume dans le creux de ses fesses, caressant la zone autour de l'ouverture avant de se pénétrer d'un doigt. Il respira profondément, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait que la sensation ne le surprenait plus. Il senti Naruto bouger mais garda les yeux fermés, concentré sur la sensation de son doigt à l'intérieur. Les larges mains du guerrier blond glissaient de ses hanches humides vers l'arrière de ses cuisses et remontait pour malaxer la rondeur de sa chute de rein.

« T'en fais une obsession, remarqua Sasuke et Naruto laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Hum, c'est une obsession de longue date qui se précise. »

A son tour, Sasuke sourit puis gémit longuement lorsqu'un doigt de son partenaire le rejoignit. Il frotta la peau derrière les bourses puis laissa passer la première phalange à l'intérieur.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke senti le contrôle de la situation lui échapper alors que le plaisir se diffusait en lui sous forme de choc électriques.

Leurs doigts continuèrent un lent va et vient. Naruto était concentré sur le visage de son amant, sur sa bouche entrouverte légèrement rougie par les baiser et les morsures, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression de plaisir douloureux. Il sentait une bête affamée se réveiller en lui et son sang brûlait dans ses veines, il laissa passer une expiration lente et retira son doigt presque entièrement avant de le replonger d'un mouvement sec. Tout le corps de Sasuke se tendit vers l'avant, son érection fièrement dressée devant et son cou emporté vers l'arrière.

« Ah! » Cria t-il et encore une fois lorsque Naruto recommença, de plus en plus vite. Sasuke retira sa main pour laisser le champs libre à son partenaire et s'appuya sur le torse de ce dernier. Avec deux doigts à présent, Naruto le masturbait plus doucement, élargissant peu à peu le passage.

L'autre main du jeune Hokage remonta le long de sa hanche pour aller jusqu'au visage de Sasuke qui ouvrit la bouche et happa l'index entre ses lèvres. Les pupilles de Naruto s'agrandirent au point qu'il ne resta plus qu'un cercle bleu autour d'elle. Sasuke laissa glisser une de ses mains le long des abdominaux de son amant et parvenir ainsi jusqu'à son membre dressé qu'il prit en main avec assurance. Naruto perdit de sa coordination et grogna sourdement, décrochant un sourire à son partenaire.

« J'en peux plus, » laissa t-il échapper en fixant l'autre ninja droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement pour placer l'aine tendue de Naruto contre l'ouverture de son corps. Lentement, comme une douce torture, Sasuke s'assit. Chaque centimètre déclenchait une nouvelle vague de chaleur, il le sentait bien en lui et il sentait aussi les mains de Naruto, agrippée à ses hanches. Il aurait des marques demain, sans aucun doute.

« Putain, souffla le guerrier blond, la gorge serrée.

Il en avait rêvé, merde, il s'était branlé en l'imaginant mais la réalité... La réalité. Ça, c'était réel.

Sasuke se releva, presque jusqu'au bout et s'abaissa, entamant un rythme. Naruto l'aidai de ses mains sur ses reins et à chaque descente, il se soulevait légèrement, s'enfonçant plus profondément.

- Là, murmura Sasuke d'un ton urgent alors que son bassin tremblait légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Il est beau comme ça, pensa Naruto. Sa peau blanche tendue, légèrement rougie, tout ses muscles bandés et son expression abandonnée. Il posa ses pieds contre le matelas de sorte à pouvoir soulever ses hanches et immobilisa celles de Sasuke. D'un coup de rein, il le pénétra, si fort que l'autre homme bascula vers l'avant, et ne se rattrapa que de justesse contre le matelas.

- Hum, gémit-il, comme ça. »

Naruto sourit et recommença, s'amusant de sentir le bassin de son amant basculer en rythme pour obtenir la meilleur pénétration. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

La position était fatigante, mais le guerrier blond sentait tout son sexe frotter à l'intérieur de Sasuke et chaque aller et venue déclenchait faisait augmenter la chaleur de leurs corps délicieusement. Son partenaire avait commencer à amplifier le mouvement et à l'accélérer, aussi Naruto les retourna d'un coup de bassin.

Avant même que Sasuke ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune Hokage se redressa, coinça une jambe par dessus son épaule et recommença à se déhancher. Sasuke s'arque-bouta avec un long grognement de satisfaction et serra les draps au dessus de sa tête.

La respiration rauque de Naruto emplit la pièce, ponctué de leurs halètements de plaisir et des directives de Sasuke: plus vite, plus fort, plus ample. Mais finalement, le rythme devint désordonné et brutal alors que tout deux perdaient pieds et Naruto vint soudainement, fauché par l'orgasme.

Le ninja à la peau diaphane observa la scène avec attention, dévorant des yeux l'expression douloureusement surprise de son amant, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche entre-ouverte, laissa apparaître un bout de langue rose. Il s'arque-bouta soudain lorsque la main de Naruto vint le travailler d'un rythme rapide mais souple jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements. Il senti monter l'orgasme et se laissa emporter, se déversant entre leurs deux corps...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke observait le plafond, le souffle chaud de Naruto dans son cou. Il caressait distraitement les mèches blondes de son amant, en rythme avec la main de ce dernier le long de son bras. Tous deux étaient alanguis par le sexe mais aussi par une autre émotion plus confuse... La certitude d'être à la bonne place, ils se sentaient exister jusqu'au fond de leurs os. Chaque parcelle de leur corps était encore électrifiée par le moindre contact, prolongeant la sensation de plénitude qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Juste là, murmura Naruto, j'ai l'impression d'être ce que j'ai toujours voulu être.

Sasuke laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur et senti le sourire de Naruto contre son épaule.

- Moi aussi », répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

* * *

La lumière du matin s'infiltrait par les interstices entre les volets. Naruto grogna et se retourna sur le ventre pour fourrer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Puis il releva soudainement la tête, l'autre côté du lit était vide. Redressé sur les coudes, il tendit l'oreille avec une pointe d'angoisse: Si Sasuke était parti sans rien dire... Mais non, de la cuisine filtrait le bruit d'une respiration, de la porcelaine qu'on repose et aussi, du papier que l'on tourne.

Naruto se leva, enfila le confortable pantalon orange qui lui servait habituellement de pyjama. Il s'était détendu avec le temps et tombait très bas sur ses hanches, le tissus était tellement usé qu'il était transparent par endroit mais le ninja n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Encore moins maintenant, c'était Sakura qui lui avait offert.

Il entra prudemment dans la cuisine et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer le tableau que lui offrait ce matin: Sasuke, à sa table entrain de manger les céréales pour enfants dont Naruto se nourrissait, torse nu et détendu comme si l'appartement lui appartenait. Tout autour du bol et du paquet de céréale, étaient déplié les différents indices récoltés jusqu'ici. Le ninja aux cheveux sombres s'étaient arrêté de manger pour examiner la partition de musique, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre le bol et ses lèvres, le lait menaçant de gouter.

Rasséréné, Naruto avança dans la cuisine et s'assit lourdement en face de son amant, ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un sourire discret. Le jeune Hokage se senti fondre à l'intérieur et se racla la gorge, tâchant de contenir son rougissement. En vain puisque le sourire de Sasuke s'était élargi en prenant un accent moqueur.

Naruto lui jeta un regard agacé et baissa le visage vers la table, soudain gêné. Il sursauta en sentant les pieds de Sasuke sous la table se poser sur son genoux, légèrement de travers.

« Je me suis dis que nous avions un poème et une partition, donc peut-être en fait une chanson, déclara ce dernier le plus naturellement du monde.

Naruto se racla une fois de plus la gorge pour dissiper le désir qui s'était infiltré dans son cerveau mal réveillé. Mais il avait du mal à détourner son attention du cou pâle de son compagnon, du poids de ses pieds près de sa cuisse, de son torse découvert.

- Sûrement, répondit-il prudemment.

- Et ça là, reprit Sasuke en désignant la série de chiffres qui se trouvait sur la troisième lettre adressée à Naruto, ce sont des coordonnées: latitude et longitude. J'ai regardé sur une carte, c'est à peu près là, au delà du Pays de la Terre.

Le guerrier blond détacha son regard des bras de Sasuke pour s'intéresser à son doigt qui pointait effectivement un endroit sur la carte.

- Sûrement, répondit encore Naruto et l'autre homme leva un sourcils dubitatif. L'attention du jeune Hokage dérailla à nouveau, fixé sur la bouche de son amant, sur la commissure légèrement relevé en particulier.

- Sûrement, répéta doucement Sasuke, amusé. Je pensais aller voir Hinata pour la partition, voir si elle peut le jouer. Et je dois voir mon équipe aussi, ça fait longtemps, donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'occuper du parchemin que Tsunade nous a donné.

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke posa un coude sur la table et laissa son menton reposer dans sa main.

- Tu ne manges pas? Questionna t-il.

- Si... Après.

- Après quoi?

- Je sais pas, quand j'en aurais envie, fit le guerrier blond dont les mains étaient à présent posées sur les chevilles de son compagnon.

- Et là, tu as envie de quoi? demanda Sasuke en baissant d'un ton.

La main de Naruto se resserra et il entrouvrit les lèvres. L'autre homme avait un don pour l'exciter, de toute les façons possible.

- De toi, souffla t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du ninja, les yeux pétillants de malice bonne-enfant, une expression rare pour lui.

- Viens me prendre alors, murmura t-il en écartant le bordel qui se trouvait sur la table d'un geste du bras.

Il laissa tomber ses pieds au sol et recula légèrement dans sa chaise alors que Naruto le regardait, stupéfait.

- Ici?!

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- N'importe où c'est bien. »

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne bougea puis finalement, le guerrier blond se releva et se hissa sur la table pour ramper jusqu'à son partenaire. Il passa ses larges mains dans la nuque de Sasuke et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

Hinata observa Sasuke arriver de l'autre côté du bassin. Il était différent. Plus calme, c'était un fait, mais ce qu'elle sentait était plus subtil, c'était dans sa démarche, dans ses mouvements, sa façon de se tenir. Une voix dans sa tête, qui avait l'accent de Karin, souffla d'un ton graveleux que c'était la posture d'un homme qui vient de se faire proprement baiser. Mais c'était un peu plus que ça encore, même si la remarque arracha un sourire malicieux à la future mère.

« Quoi? Demanda Sasuke en arrivant à sa hauteur après avoir découvert son air satisfait.

- Rien! Répondit-elle avec conviction, tu as l'air... Bien.

Décontenancé par sa réponse, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Peut-importe, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de tes hormones.

- Merci, répliqua t-elle, faussement vexée.

- J'ai besoin de tes talents de musicienne, reprit-il après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux.

- oh là, tu es sûr que je suis la mieux placée?

- Peut importe, je pense pas que ce soit très compliqué, c'est juste ça, dit-il en sortant le bout de rouleau où il avait recopié la partition.

Elle la prit et l'observa en silence quelques instants. Son regard se voilà, elle perdit son expression joviale pour en prendre une plus mélancolique.

- C'est une berceuse... La mère de Sakura la lui fredonnait souvent.

Elle la fredonna à voix basse et Sasuke écouta. La mélodie montait et descendait, prenant des accents tantôt tragiques et puis plus légers. C'était beau, surtout lorsque Hinata le chantait. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, de Sakura elle-même, un soir où elle l'avait cru endormi dans ses draps.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous à donné ça? Murmura Sasuke.

Hinata ne répondit rien pendant une longue minute, elle caressa son ventre arrondis doucement puis releva des yeux brillants vers son ami.

- Tu sauras bientôt. Tu comprendras Sasuke, ce n'est pas un cadeau pour vous, ça.

Au fond de sa tête, le ninja senti un rouage se mettre en place, une révélation se faire, non pas en fanfare mais discrètement, comme une caresse dans son esprit. Il ne la comprit pas, elle lui échappait, trop fragile et incomplète, mais elle était là.

- Est-ce que c'est une chanson? Reprit-il en lui tendant le poème.

- Non, ils ne vont pas ensemble, ça c'est un code, expliqua Hinata.

- Un code... Répéta Sasuke pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Là où vous allez aller, il y a une porte, et ça c'est la clé.

A nouveau, Sasuke observa une minute de silence.

- Là où on va... C'est dans le village de sa mère, c'est ça?

Hinata ne répondit rien, elle se releva difficilement avec l'aide du ninja. L'accouchement approchait à grands pas et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui de Sakura, presque un mois plus tôt.

- Comment vont tes élèves, demanda la jeune héritière en ignorant la question de Sasuke. Celui-ci se renfrogna et la lâcha.

- Bien, répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu es passé les voir?

- Je vais y aller.

- Je crois que tu ferais bien, J'ai cru comprendre que Koya avait trouvé un _intérêt_ amoureux.

Sasuke resta interdit un moment et plissa les yeux.

- Un intérêt amoureux... Répéta t-il. Qui ça?

Hinata le regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Je ne trahirais pas la confiance de Koya. Mais je crois sincèrement que tu devrais lui parler, ajouta t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur votre travail d'équipe.

Il hocha la tête et lui reprit la main:

- Et toi, tu te sens prête?

- Pas du tout, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux, mais Kiba sera là... Et je suis en bonne santé, il n'y a aucune raison que tout ne se passe pas bien...

Néanmoins, la peur la hantait, elle revoyait sans cesse le dernier souffle de Sakura. Elle avait si peur de laisser son enfant seul au monde juste après sa naissance!Puis elle se souvint que celui de Sakura n'était pas seul en réalité.

- Sasuke, si jamais il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit...

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, affirma le ninja, Kiba sera là...

- Laisse moi finir Sasuke, si jamais... Peux-tu me promettre d'aider Kiba, de les protéger? De les aider?

Sasuke garda le silence quelques instant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement lui dire, le message caché derrière ses mots. Finalement, il hocha la tête:

- Je te le promets, je ferais mon possible, et de toute façon, Naruto sera la aussi pour le protéger.

Hinata sourit et fit quelques pas vers la grande maison.

- Comment ça se passe d'ailleurs avec lui? »

Le guerrier ne répondit rien, son sourire était suffisant.

* * *

Sasuke trouva Koya proche de leur terrain d'entrainement. Celui qui avait autrefois abrité l'équipe sept. Étrange, cette façon qu'avait la vie de vous surprendre, Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui qui aurait une équipe, Sakura et Naruto lui avait toujours sembler fait pour la tâche.

La jeune ninja répétait de souples mouvements, tantôt lents, tantôt vifs, rapides et précis puis à nouveau harmonieux et souples. Koya lui ressemblait, physiquement autant que sur le caractère. La peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs, seuls ses yeux verts la différentiait de son maitre. Sa posture et la grâce de ses mouvements rappelaient ceux de Sasuke, son style de combat était d'ailleurs très proche de celui des Uchiha. Il ne lui manquait que le Sharingan.

Tout comme Sasuke, Koya était orpheline, ses trois élèves l'étaient d'ailleurs. Elle était farouche et sarcastique, mais alors que Sasuke se murait dans une colère froide, elle devenait vicieuse et brûlante, attaquant exactement là où ça faisait mal. Elle vouait une dévotion sans limite à son équipe et donc, à son professeur.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle arrêta aussitôt son entrainement pour venir le saluer, un sourire heureux sur son visage. A seize ans, c'était une très belle jeune femme aux formes discrètes mais harmonieuses, Sasuke savait que beaucoup d'hommes dans le village la regardait. Il en était d'ailleurs assez agacé et n'avait pas hésité à remettre à leur place les jeunes ninjas aux remarques graveleuses aussi bien que les plus vieux dont les mains étaient parfois baladeuses.

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'assit sur un tronc allongé.

« J'ai parlé avec Hinata, déclara t-il tout de go, elle ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agit, mais elle prétend que tu as un_ intérêt amoureux_...répéta t-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Il ne pouvait empêcher son dédain de transparaitre dans ses mots.

La jeune femme sourit, puis pâlit et lui tourna le dos nerveusement. Sasuke la regarda faire patiemment, peut-être même avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Si c'est un de tes équipiers, commença t-il mais elle fit volte-face.

- Tu peux... Tu peux fermer les yeux?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Tu compte t'enfuir? Je finirais par le savoir tu sais? Déclara t-il doucement.

L'adolescente s'approcha de lui et s'assit d'un mouvement raide à ses côtés.

- C'est juste que... C'est un peu... Je suis nerveuse et peut-être que ça m'aiderait. Que tu ne me regarde pas.

L'adulte l'observa, nota ses yeux verts, ils étaient plus foncés que ceux de Sakura. Plus tumultueux, mais surtout, ils étaient plus jeunes et la lueur naïve qui brillait en eux serra le cœur du maitre. Il souhaita silencieusement qu'elle ne perde jamais cet éclat et ferma les yeux.

Koya sembla hésiter encore un temps, plusieurs fois il l'entendit prendre sa respiration puis se dégonfler. Il percevait ses mouvements angoissés, la chaleur de son jeune corps, l'odeur de sa peau. Il pensa à Naruto, son odeur ensoleillée, sa peau sans cicatrices, sa bouche ferme et... Soudain, Koya l'embrassa. Les lèvres de la jeunes fille étaient brûlantes, sèches, tremblantes et Sasuke s'écarta brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Il la dévisagea, surpris, troublé, peut-être même agacé par ses enfantillages.

L'adolescente sembla lire tout cela dans son regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle se leva mais Sasuke la retint.

- Koya...

- Non, pas la peine, fit-elle sèchement, j'ai très bien compris. Je suis une idiote.

Le maitre la lâcha doucement et se rendit compte que son cœur battait à la chamade, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

Elle le regarda un instant, son attitude balançait entre le défi et la honte, ainsi que la tristesse.

- Je n'en avais aucune idée, murmura Sasuke.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu, reprit-elle sur le même ton cinglant.

- Je... Je ne te... Enfin comment, tenta t-il plusieurs fois et elle sembla se résigner. D'un pas raide, elle revint s'assoir sur le tronc.

- Tu es parfait Sasuke, glissa t-elle doucement, a mes yeux tu es parfait. Et tu m'a sauvée, plusieurs fois. Tu m'as sauvée de moi-même. Alors ne sois pas si étonné.

Le maitre continua de la dévisager. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus douze ans. Depuis quatre ans qu'il avait récolté cette équipe d'orphelins enragés, ils avaient grandis, ils étaient devenu des jeunes hommes et femmes forts et fiers. Et aussi plein d'hormones.

- Mais est-ce que tu comprends qu'entre toi et moi, c'est impossible? La questionna t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait apaisant.

Elle eu un tic nerveux et serra les poings.

- Ça c'est ce que je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi?

- Outre le fait que j'ai dix ans de plus que toi et que je suis ton professeur?

- Mais je me sens bien plus vieille que juste seize ans! Et je ne serais pas toujours ton élève! Ça s'est déjà vu! Répliqua t-elle, colérique.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Belle parce qu'elle était furieuse, parce qu'elle était blessée et que ça la rendait sauvage, indomptable. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait Naruto lorsqu'il était face à quelque chose « d'impossible » et qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es mature pour ton âge, c'est vrai aussi qu'un jour, tu seras mon égale... Mais dans ma tête, Koya, tu seras toujours mon élève et... Et je ne peux pas _imaginer_ un autre rapport entre toi et moi que celui-ci.

- Mais tu n'en sais rien, ça peut changer! Tenta t-elle en se levant, je vais encore grandir, devenir plus... Femme, termina t-elle faiblement.

Sasuke fronça brièvement les sourcils, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait et s'aventura prudemment:

- Je suis sûr que tu deviendras une très belle femme, mais ça ne change pas le fond.

- Laisse moi juste une chance! Plaida t-elle, juste une fois, pour te prouver que ça peut te plaire, que JE peux te plaire!

Intérieurement, l'adulte commençait à paniquer, il pria les esprits pour que Naruto ou Hinata apparaissent soudainement car ils étaient bien plus doués que lui pour ce genre de chose. Il soupira et se leva, il enserra ses poignets doucement et la regarda droit dans les yeux:

- Koya, je t'aime beaucoup, je t'aime comme on aime une petite sœur ou... un ami. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer d'une autre façon.

La jeune femme sembla se renfrogner encore et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Sasuke la coupa:

- De toute façon Koya, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever.

Elle parut soudain choquée, bouche-bée.

- Qui? Souffla t-elle.

Pendant un instant, il faillit lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires, puis il se ravisa. Il sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'une réponse pour comprendre. Et voir aussi, ce que c'était vraiment que l'amour entre deux adultes.

- Naruto.

Koya ouvrit de grands yeux et ses pupilles cherchèrent la vérité dans le regard de son maitre.

- J'aime Naruto, Koya, depuis très longtemps et c'est un sentiment partagé. Je suis désolée que tu... Te trouves dans cette situation inconfortable. »

Sasuke se fustigea intérieurement pour la nullité de son discours et pria pour qu'elle comprenne et lui pardonne son insensibilité.

En tout cas, il n'y eu pas d'effusion de larmes ou quoi que ce soit. Elle le repoussa brutalement et s'éloigna d'un pas digne. Sasuke resta un instant seul puis s'accroupit comme un enfant. Compliqué, jugea t-il, que les relations humaines.

* * *

Naruto hurla de rire lorsque Sasuke lui raconta la scène, ce qui énerva beaucoup le ninja. Naruto se reprit en voyant l'expression sombre de son ami et tâcha de contenir ses moqueries.

« Excuse moi, mais tu t'en es sorti un peu comme un manche.

Sasuke leva les bras au ciel.

- Forcément, toi tu n'as pas d'élèves.

- Mais j'ai un tas d'admiratrices! Répliqua le jeune Hokage et l'autre homme le foudroya du regard.

- Ah oui? Grogna Sasuke d'un air mauvais.

- Oui enfin, fit nerveusement Naruto, c'est la même chose quoi, elles sont amoureuses de l'idée que j'inspire, de ce que je représente. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je leur explique.

L'ancien déserteur s'assit sur le sol face à son amant et le regarda longuement.

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me l'expliquer au moment où elle m'a embrassée.

- Oui elle est d'ailleurs assez culottée! Releva Naruto avec une pointe d'agacement, on embrasse pas les gens comme ça. Sans permission, et tout...

Sasuke eu un rictus moqueur et haussa les épaules.

- C'était... Surprenant.

Ils observèrent un moment de silence contemplatif avant que Naruto ne reprenne d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui reparler, lui expliquer qu'elle s'est probablement attachée à toi pour ce que tu es à ses yeux: rassurant, fort, beau, un sauveur, un exemple ou je ne sais quoi encore. Lui dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de toi, parce qu'en vrai, tu es insupportable et qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse... Le guerrier blond laissa soudain la phrase trainer et leurs regards se croisèrent. Après un instant, une respiration ou une éternité, il reprit, soudain ferme et assuré: il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'aimer.

Le silence qui suivit dura, dura alors que Sasuke, la gorge sèche se retrouvait sans mots.

- Une bonne chose alors, finit-il par tirer du fond de sa gorge, qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse t'aimer en retour. »


	6. Chapter 6

Béta: ma soeur (néanmoins, il existe une béta-lecture de Saharu-chan, mais pour des raisons d'absence prolongée de ma part, je ne l'ai jamais reçu et j'ai donc redemandé à ma soeur de le faire. Merci à Saharu donc, pour sa gentilesse!)

* * *

Chapitre 6:

* * *

Ino regarda Sasuke et Naruto se préparer aux portes du village. Ils partaient à la recherche de cet endroit où Sakura les avaient menés, indice après indice. Les deux guerriers emportaient avec eux le rouleau de sceaux, la chanson et le poème. Elle savait que c'était à elle, maintenant, de leur indiquer comment trouver la porte, comment aller jusqu'au bout, mais elle n'était juste pas très sûre de vouloir le faire. Elle n'avait pas pardonné, ni à Sakura, ni à ses deux amants.

La colère durait depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie, brûlant comme un feu de forêt, dévastant tout sur son passage. Et pourtant, Ino avait respecté le secret de Sakura, elle avait joué le jeu de devinette que cette dernière avait laissé derrière elle. Parce que lorsqu'elle ne brûlait pas, Ino était noyée par la tristesse de la perte. Parfois, elle restait hébétée des heures durant à fixer l'obscurité, ressassant sans cesse les souvenirs de sa vie avec Sakura. Elle était bien loin, la petite fille qu'elle avait prise sous son aile, bien loin la ninja un peu niaise des débuts de l'équipe sept et loin encore, la jeune femme éprise de deux hommes à la fois. Disparue, la guerrière et médecin inscrite dans les annales de l'histoire aux côtés de Naruto. Il ne restait que l'image, furtive mais poignante de la mère qu'elle était, du dernier sacrifice de Sakura.

Mais Ino se sentait injustement traitée. Contrairement à Naruto ou Sasuke à qui Sakura avait légué l'éventualité d'un bonheur, Ino était seule face à la perte, encore écorchée par l'expérience de la mort. La nuit, souvent, la culpabilité l'empêchait de dormir, elle se disait que _si_ elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait vu la maladie ronger Sakura bien avant que cette dernière ne se décide à lui dire. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire? Rien peut-être, mais au moins, elle se serait battue sur toute la ligne et aurait peut-être eu plus de temps pour se préparer à l'inévitable. Hinata et Karin avait reçu la mort de Sakura, et de surcroit, la naissance de Kohane comme un cadeau, une grande joie, une délivrance. Ino avait seulement vu la mort, dégradante et sanglante. Le corps de sa meilleure amie déchiré par les spasmes, se vidant par tous les orifices, la pâleur de sa peau, la folie dans son regard jusqu'au dernier instant de lucidité. Le corps si vigoureux de Sakura, réduit à un tas d'os et quelques tendons qui lâchent, sa jeunesse fauchée par une maternité monstrueuse. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke et de Naruto, car peu importe qui était le père, chacun des deux ninjas avait quelque chose de monstrueux qui s'était transmis à l'enfant lors de sa conception. L'enfant à peine conçu avait dévoré sa mère, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer? Comment personne serait-il capable de l'aimer? Lui qui, pour venir au monde, avait détruit une autre vie!

Un nouveau pic de colère brûlant l'envahit et embrasa son âme. Pendant un instant, elle songea à tourner les talons et disparaître, les laisser entamer ce périple en vain... Mais une vague de tristesse émergea aussitôt et éteignit la rage, laissant une plage dévastée et déserte derrière elle.

Comme un pantin, elle sortit de l'ombre, les yeux dans le vague, elle allait le faire, jouer ce jeu sordide jusqu'au dernier moment et, si un jour elle le pouvait, elle tâcherait d'aimer cet enfant.

* * *

Sasuke repéra une fois de plus leur itinéraire sur la carte. Aux dires de Shikamaru, ils se rendaient dans région rocailleuse assez inexplorée en raison d'un imposant massif dont les flans déchirés rendaient la progression fastidieuse. A côté de lui, Naruto donnait des instructions de dernière minute à Konohamaru qui assurerait l'intérim avec l'héritier Nara en leur absence. Le jeune ninja avait été le seul des deux à venir, son admiration de longue date pour Naruto lui permettait de supporter sans trop de mal les crises d'angoisses du jeune chef. Et là, Naruto était angoissé parce que c'était la première fois qu'il partait depuis qu'il avait prit ses fonctions. Sasuke était assez amusé à vrai dire, _angoissé_ n'était pas vraiment un trait de caractère qu'on attribuait à Naruto en temps normal. Mais les responsabilités le changeaient, elles lui allaient bien même si elles le transformaient parfois en une caricature de mère-poule. Konohamaru subissait la procédure avec une patience remarquable et pour tout dire surprenante. Visiblement, les responsabilités allaient bien au jeune ninja aussi. Lorsque Sasuke entendit Naruto ré-expliquer pour la troisième fois qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de s'assurer que les repas pour les personnes âgées étaient bien livrés avant douze heures, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête Naruto, il a compris et de toute façon, tu as laissé des instructions écrites et tu l'as aussi répété à Shikamaru. A de nombreuses reprises.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec son air malicieux habituel.

- C'est vrai, déclara t-il avec un sourire qu'il perdit la seconde suivante, j'ai fait ça, murmura t-il incrédule. J'ai laissé des instructions écrites, répéta Naruto en se félicitant intérieurement.

- Bon alors, vous êtes prêts? Intervint Konohamaru qui commençait à s'impatienter. C'est qu'il avait très envie de s'assoir derrière le large bureau des Hokage!

- On attend plus que Naruto, affirma Sasuke en se tournant vers son compagnon, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Je suis prêt! Protesta l'autre guerrier.

- Bon, bah je vais... fit Konohamaru en pointant la direction village.

- Oui c'est ça, va donc t'assoir à ma place et en profiter! » Répondit Naruto avec un geste de la main. Le jeune ninja leur lança un grand sourire satisfait et d'un bond, disparut.

Les deux ninjas laissèrent quelques secondes de flottements entre eux où chacun put considérer l'instant. C'était la première fois que Sasuke repartait en « mission » avec Naruto. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en faire quelques unes avec ses élèves, mais ses sorties avaient été très surveillées et globalement, une grande source d'anxiété pour les têtes du village. Chaque fois, Tsunade avait dû batailler avec le même argument; Sasuke avait une équipe et il devait la former, cela voulait aussi dire partir en mission avec eux. Les premières fois, les déplacements de l'équipe avaient été supervisés par Hinata puis par deux fois, l'équipe avait été suivie de loin par une équipe d'Anbu. Enfin, le comportement exemplaire de Sasuke et le succès de son équipe avait rassuré le conseil et une confiance hésitante s'était installée, mais l'inquiétude restait présente. Et si aujourd'hui, il partait avec Naruto, c'était parce que personne n'était mieux placé que ce dernier pour le surveiller.

« C'est étrange non? Murmura Naruto, Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Mais c'est bien, »répondit celui-ci. Une façon détournée de dire qu'il était content. Le guerrier blond sourit et se tourna vers la sortie, prêt à la franchir.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ino pour apparaître, figeant les deux hommes dans leur mouvement.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés avec une attitude de défi borné. Les bras croisés, elle laissait clairement apparaître son mécontentement. Naruto était un peu désemparé par son apparition soudaine: elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle le tenait en partie pour responsable de la mort de Sakura pour des raisons qui restaient à élucider. Son seul réconfort avait été de voir que Sasuke n'était pas mieux traité, mais l'attitude colérique d'Ino n'avait pas la même emprise sur l'autre ninja. Face à sa colère, Sasuke avait reprit son air hautain et renfermé, il croisa les bras et se décida à l'ignorer.

« Ino? Fit Naruto en guise d'introduction.

- Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, annonça t-elle. Sakura m'a confié le soin de vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'au but qu'elle vous a fixé. Je suis là pour ça.

- Nous avons une carte, ça ira comme ça, persifla Sasuke puérilement et Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais pour qu'il se calme. Ce dernier détourna le regard, la mâchoire crispée.

- On t'écoute, fit le jeune Hokage sagement.

Ino décroisa les bras et avança d'un pas supplémentaire, jusqu'à se retrouver presque nez à nez avec eux.

- Je tiens quand même à dire quelque chose avant.

Sasuke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et hocha sèchement la tête.

- Je désapprouve complètement ce qu'elle a fait, sur toute la ligne. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour. Mais ce que je déteste le plus, continua t-elle, la gorge serrée, c'est qu'elle vous ait confié à vous ce... Cette mission.

Elle déglutit difficilement, son regard s'égara un instant et les deux hommes crurent qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle prit une longue inspiration et retrouva ses moyens. Ino les foudroya du regard.

- J'estime que vous n'êtes pas dignes de ce qu'elle vous confie, j'attends donc que vous me prouviez le contraire. Je serais là, à chaque faux pas, à chaque erreur que vous ferez à l'avenir, je serais là pour vous rappeler qu'à mes yeux, vous ne méritiez pas son amour.

Son visage s'empourpra sous le coup de la colère, Naruto observa avec une fascination morbide sa mâchoire se contracter comme si elle essayait de retenir ce qui allait suivre, en vain.

- Vous n'êtes que deux petits cons, pires que des sous-merdes, vous n'avez rien vu alors que vous étiez les plus proches d'elle, vous n'êtes que des abrutis pour n'avoir pas su lui rendre un DIZIÈME de son amour et je vous déteste! Je vous déteste vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis en colère contre vous, contre elle, contre tout ça!

Les poings serrés, le corps tendu, elle paraissait soudain très grande, Sasuke s'empêcha de reculer d'un pas devant la force insoupçonnée qu'elle exultait, la rage qui semblait l'incarner. Puis soudain, elle se dégonfla, redevint petite, presque fragile, femme. La menace des larmes était réapparue mais elle la contint une nouvelle fois.

- Mais par dessus tout, c'est à moi que je ne pardonnerai jamais... Alors, la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour elle, c'est de respecter son plan. »

Elle leva doucement les mains vers eux et posa le bout de ses doigts sur leurs fronts. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul avorté et Naruto se tendit puis soudain, la même vision les envahit.

C'était au détour d'un sentier, dans une dense forêt, comme celle qui entourait Konoha. La montagne apparaissait soudain, auparavant dissimulée par la verdure. Une impression de pureté s'en dégageait via la régularité des pentes rocailleuses. La forêt avait commencé l'ascension du sommet et bientôt recouvrirait l'ensemble de l'édifice naturel et le dissimulerait définitivement.

La vision s'accéléra et ils arrivèrent au pied du flanc ouest de la montagne. Des pans entiers du massif semblaient s'être écroulés jusqu'à la base, formant comme un mur de plusieurs mètres tout autour. L'ascension du roc paraissait de ce fait impossible mais la vision entraina leurs regards vers une fissure entre deux rochers, à peine assez grande pour s'y faufiler de profil. Seuls, Sasuke et Naruto ne l'auraient jamais remarquée tant elle était dissimulée par la végétation, bien mieux camouflée qu'avec une illusion comme celle que Sasuke pratiquait.

Ils se retrouvèrent soudain dans une caverne humide mais étrangement éclairée par des cristaux bleus. A nouveau, ils avancèrent en accéléré jusqu'à une intersection. Trois chemins se présentaient, tous identiques, ils prirent celui de droite. Commença alors une série de virages et de croisements où ils prirent à droite, puis légèrement sur la gauche deux fois avant de repartir à droite. Ils continuèrent tout droit en deux occasions avant de prendre un chemin qui montait. Leur périple mental continua ainsi un moment sur cette pente avant d'arriver dans une caverne plus large. Elle était illuminée d'en bas, grâce à un jeu de reflet dans le lac souterrain qu'ils surplombaient. Ils se trouvaient en effet sur une corniche avec, visiblement, aucun moyen de passer de l'autre côté ou de descendre. La vision d'Ino les poussa vers l'avant brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent en suspension au dessus du vide. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils étaient de l'autre côté et repartaient dans un souterrain en pente douce. Ils prirent encore une fois à droite et enfin, parvinrent à une grande porte de pierre. Dans le rêve, elle s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant entrer une grande lumière puis...

Ils se retrouvèrent aux portes de Konoha, sans avoir bougé d'un pouce. Naruto eut l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau après un long plongeon, Sasuke au contraire, sentit surtout le sol fermement sous ses pieds, comme s'il avait sauté de très haut.

Ino les regarda silencieusement et les deux ninja s'aperçurent de deux nouvelles présence. Karin et Hinata étaient là aussi. La première avait une expression neutre sur le visage et la seconde, enceinte jusqu'au cou, leur souriait tendrement. Mais Sasuke descellait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son expression.

« Vous vous souviendrez du trajet, déclara Ino, c'est comme une carte mentale, comme si vous l'aviez déjà fait. Ne déviez surtout pas du chemin que je vous ai indiqué, l'endroit est très bien protégé. »

La menace résonnait dans le silence qui suivit et la kunoichi recula pour se retrouver au même niveau que ses amies. Naruto fut un instant déconcerté par le tableau qu'elles offraient avant de se rendre compte que c'était l'absence de Sakura qui lui donnait cette impression. Un coup d'œil vers Sasuke lui confirma que lui aussi s'était fait cette réflexion.

« Bonne chance, murmura Hinata et Karin hocha la tête, un léger sourire brisant sa façade neutre. Ino resta de marbre, elle les regardait avec détachement, comme si en leur faisant ce lègue, elle s'était débarrassée d'une partie de sa colère.

Comme elles ne semblaient plus avoir quoi que ce soit à dire, Sasuke leur tourna le dos. Naruto les observa quelques secondes de plus avant de tourner des talons à son tour. Ils franchirent la porte au pas puis parcoururent quelques mètres avant de disparaître dans le feuillage d'un bond, comme Konohamaru avant eux.

- Bon vent. »

* * *

Arriver jusqu'au pied de la montagne fut relativement aisé. Ils avaient voyagé trois jours durant à une allure vive en s'arrêtant rarement. Ils étaient tous les deux pressés et curieux de connaître enfin la nature de ce secret même si au fond d'eux, ils connaissait déjà la réponse. Ils en avait un peu parlé, de manière détournée, comme si le simple fait d'évoquer cette théorie la rendait ridicule. Pourtant, intuitivement, ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion sans se consulter, mais si elle s'avérait vraie... Ils n'étaient pas certains d'être prêts à la tâche que Sakura leur avait confiée. S'ils avaient raison, ce périple n'était que le prélude à un voyage beaucoup plus long et effrayant, exaltant aussi. Un voyage qui allait durer toute une vie. Alors il ne l'avait évoqué qu'à demi-mot, tenus au silence par les émotions qui se déclenchaient en eux à l'évocation de cette éventualité.

Et, comme pour se prouver qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, ils s'étaient souvent arrêtés pour faire l'amour, souvent sauvagement et désespérément, cherchant dans le corps de l'autre, dans son contact, l'assurance qui leur manquait. C'était peut-être ça justement, le but de ce périple, apprendre à trouver dans l'autre une force qu'ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir seuls...

Trouver l'entrée du souterrain s'avéra plus compliqué, la végétation s'était encore modifiée depuis le passage d'Ino. Probablement de Sakura, Hinata Karin et Tsunade aussi, songea Sasuke, elles étaient toutes parties en « mission » à ce moment, la supposée mission qui avait vu Sakura mourir, empoisonnée selon la vieille médecin. Déjà à l'époque, le récit de la mission lui avait paru suspect, mais il était trop préoccupé à enregistrer et à analyser le fait que Sakura était morte pour s'en soucier. Voilà aussi pourquoi la cérémonie d'investiture de Naruto avait été avancée afin que Sakura puisse y participer avant de mourir.

Comme prévu, la fissure débouchait sur un tunnel arrondi éclairé par d'étranges cristaux. Naruto se fit la réflexion que leur disposition, ainsi que la forme du tunnel, étaient artificiels. Il se remémora l'avertissement d'Ino et en déduisit que le souterrain était en fait un labyrinthe.

« Comment ont-elles fait la première fois? Se demanda Naruto à voix haute.

- Je suppose que Sakura avait une carte, léguée par sa mère. Dans le fond, la sœur de sa mère espérait probablement la voir revenir un jour.

Naruto laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de poser une autre question:

- Tu crois qu'on va trouver quoi?

Sasuke avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette perspective mais plus il y pensait, plus il sentait qu'ils ne trouveraient aucun village.

- A mon avis, pas grand chose, une toute petite communauté voire même une seule personne. Je pense que les autres seront partis, comme la mère de Sakura.

Naruto acquiesça en silence, content d'être tombé sur la même conclusion que son partenaire. Il avait le sentiment qu'un village de paix devait être finalement ennuyeux, peut être même aliénant car la moindre pulsion agressive devait être réprimée. Pour le jeune Hokage, cela équivalait à dénier toute une partie de l'être humain, fait d'une violence contre laquelle il doit lutter pour la détourner et la sublimer vers d'autres buts. Et c'est cette lutte interne qui à ses yeux permettait de se construire.

* * *

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence un très long moment. Ils s'orientaient sans hésitation à chaque intersections et reconnurent très bien le moment où ils entamèrent la longue ascension dans le couloir rectiligne, celui qui débouchait sur la vaste caverne, avec le lac souterrain.

Effectivement, après une bonne demi-heure de montée en pente douce, ils surgirent sur la corniche et, comme dans la vision d'Ino, se trouvait en face une autre ouverture. Entre les deux cependant, c'était le vide. Sasuke fronça brièvement les sourcils en se penchant par dessus bord pour observer le lac immobile. La paroi était presque entièrement lisse mais surtout, le lac se trouvait beaucoup plus bas qu'il ne l'avait perçu dans la vision.

Naruto, lui, était fasciné par la beauté du lieu. La grotte était profonde, bien que la plate-forme de l'autre côté fût visible, elle se trouvait sur un promontoire qui avançait vers l'intérieur. Sur la droite, la caverne continuait encore en faisant un virage et disparaissait de leur vue. Les parois de calcaires étaient ondulées selon le fin écoulement qui provenait du plafond. Les gouttes, en tombant dans l'eau, produisaient une très jolie symphonie de carillon. La lumière semblait venir de l'intérieur du lac et se reflétait à l'infini sur les murs d'un blanc sale, si bien qu'on avait l'impression d'un deuxième lac posé sur le plafond.

« On pourrait descendre, proposa Sasuke à mi-voix, comme si lui aussi n'osait pas déranger la sérénité du lieu.

Naruto se pencha à son tour, mais quelque chose lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de passer par là.

- Ino a dit de suivre strictement le chemin, rappela t-il, qui sait quel piège se cache là-dedans.

L'autre ninja leva un sourcil dans une expression narquoise.

- T'as la trouille, Naruto?

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard et observa à nouveau les eaux calmes du lac souterrain.

- Je continue de penser qu'on ne doit pas passer par là, murmura t-il et à sa grande surprise, Sasuke acquiesça.

- Toi aussi tu le sens? Demanda t-il et son compagnon hocha la tête.

Il y avait une présence dans la grotte. Au repos, elle n'était pas dangereuse et veillait sur les lieux dans un demi-sommeil, mais s'ils venaient à l'éveiller, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'en revenir. On ne se battait pas contre des consciences millénaires comme contre des guerriers ninjas.

- C'est vieux, très vieux, reprit Sasuke, on dirait presque que c'est l'endroit même qui est...

Il s'interrompit, soudain angoissé à l'idée que leurs voix ne puisse éveiller cet esprit.

- On est coincé ici alors, conclut Naruto tout bas, je ne comprend pas comment elles ont pu passer en ligne droite comme Ino nous l'a montré...

L'ex-déserteur s'accroupit et toucha le sol de ses doigts, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir les pas de Sakura.

- Ou bien elle ne nous a pas montré comment faire, répondit Sasuke.

L'autre ninja s'abaissa à son tour et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Sakura lui avait confié la mission de nous permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout, protesta t-il faiblement.

- Mais elle nous l'a dit elle-même, elle n'est pas sûre qu'on en soit digne, je pense qu'elle a volontairement rendu les choses plus difficiles.

Agile, Sasuke se déplaça vers le bord droit de la corniche, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche du mur de calcaire. Lentement il tendit la main et ses doigt entrèrent en contact avec la pierre. Elle était chaude, anormalement même, et... Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux et retira sa main, il avait senti quelque chose!

Naruto le regarda d'un air inquiet, toujours accroupi près du sol.

- On ne passera pas par le mur, murmura le ninja aux cheveux sombres. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui dort ici.

Le jeune Hokage scruta la paroi comme s'il pouvait voir cette chose endormie. Et à vrai dire, il la voyait, en tout cas, il en devinait les contours. La grotte était haute et en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il se rendit compte de l'arrondi étrange des murs, comme si un long serpent s'était lové autour du lac. Au fond de lui, il sentit la présence de Kurama, silencieuse depuis très longtemps, se mettre en alerte.

Il se releva et ferma les yeux, repassant la vision d'Ino dans son esprit, la façon dont elle les avaient poussés vers le vide comme s'il n'en était rien. Naruto eut l'impression que le temps avait ralenti, son cœur battait très fort et il sentait la présence de Sasuke à ses côté. Il se plaça face au vide, tendit la jambe et se laissa tomber.

L'espace d'une seconde, il tomba, le temps en vérité que sa jambe ne rencontre un sol dur et ferme. Il rouvrit les yeux sous l'exclamation paniquée de Sasuke.

Celui-ci tomba à genoux sous le coup du soulagement.

« Oh putain, murmura t-il et Naruto remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil, petit con!

Malgré lui, l'autre ninja sourit. C'était toujours agréable de voir que son amant tenait à lui, Sasuke était naturellement avare de mots doux.

Le guerrier blond tendit la main et son compagnon l'agrippa fermement, il ne la relâcha pas une fois relevé. Ils ne voyaient toujours pas le passage et Naruto se tourna vers l'autre bord du précipice.

- Je suppose qu'il suffit de marcher parfaitement droit.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder le vide sous leurs pieds, encore légèrement tremblant. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire, tachant de laisser passer la vague de panique provoquée par la vision de Naruto sautant dans le vide.

L'expression de ce dernier devint tendre et il serra brièvement la main de Sasuke.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa t-il doucement.

L'ex-déserteur hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et s'obligea à retrouver son calme. Marcher en ligne droit allait demander de la concentration. A tout hasard, Sasuke activa le sharingan mais la puissante pupille resta sans effet. Ils étaient suspendus en l'air.

Lentement, Naruto se retourna et fixa l'entrée du tunnel de l'autre côté, il inspira profondément et fit un second pas. Son estomac tressauta et la panique l'emplit une fois de plus avant que son esprit ne rationalise. Derrière lui, Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour paraître impassible, mais l'expérience était très déplaisante et il avait du mal à regarder devant lui.

Peu à peu, ils prirent confiance et avancèrent d'un bon pas, pressés d'en finir. Enfin, ils mirent le pied sur la terre ferme et visible. Naruto se retourna, contemplant l'autre côté de la caverne alors que l'autre homme s'était déjà enfoncé dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Alors qu'il détournait le regard, il crut voir briller un œil gigantesque mais, lorsqu'il regarda de plus près, il ne vit rien que de la pierre. Au fond de lui, Kurama lui souffla de ne pas traîner, la clémence du Gardien ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

Pendant presque une heure, ils continuèrent de monter et à la première intersection qu'ils rencontrèrent, ils prirent à droite, comme Ino le leur avait indiqué. Encore quelques kilomètres en aveugle et la porte de pierre qu'ils avaient aperçue dans la vision apparut. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, elle faisait plusieurs mètres de haut, les battants s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, ce qui empêchait d'en apprécier la véritable hauteur.

Sasuke se mit aussitôt à fureter autour et d'un murmure, alluma le brasero qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Aussitôt, la lueur rouge et étouffante du feu emplit la pièce, chassant les reflets bleus et mordorés de la caverne. Naruto approcha de la porte et posa les mains contre la pierre froide et poussa. Évidement, elle ne bougea pas et il ne tenta pas d'exercer plus de force contre elle mais se tourna vers Sasuke avec un air résolu.

« Il fallait tout de même essayer, » conclut t-il.

L'autre ninja hocha la tête et s'approcha de la porte à son tour, ses longs doigts fins frôlèrent le métal de la porte, un instant il ferma les yeux, suivant une ligne finement taillée dans le roc.

Il remonta le long de la fissure, notant sa courbe régulière et l'homogénéité du trait.

Sans un mot, il recula d'un pas pour tenter d'apercevoir le dessin complet, mais l'obscurité était trop grande.

« Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit.

Il se mit à fouiller dans son sac mais Naruto l'arrêta et lui pointa du doigt la coupole de fer qui constituait le brasero. En dessous, gravés avec finesse, les idéogrammes tracés avec justesse, s'inscrivait un message. La chaleur du feu semblait l'avoir fait apparaître et après quelques minutes, il apparut entièrement lisible: « Guerrier, souviens toi de ton serment ».

- Serment? » Répéta Sasuke après avoir lu, mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il observait la porte avec un œil neuf.

Forcément, le message était moins évident aux yeux du déserteur, par définition, celui-ci avait rompu un serment et perdu son honneur. Mais le jeune Hokage savait tout des serments et de l'honneur, il se souvenait très bien de celui que tous les ninjas faisaient à un moment ou l'autre dans leur vie. Naruto regarda son compagnon et lui prit doucement la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Ce dernier le regarda faire en silence, les sourcils froncés mais curieux malgré lui. Naruto retira un kunai de la pochette qu'il portait à la jambe et d'un mouvement vif et sans hésitation, trancha la paume de Sasuke. Celui-ci siffla entre les dents et tenta de retirer sa main, mais son amant la tenait fermement. Lorsque le guerrier à la peau pâle cessa de lutter, Naruto le relâcha et récupéra le sang qui coulait de la plaie dans sa propre paume avant de l'entailler à son tour. Il pressa le poing pour mélanger les deux liquides avant d'étaler sa main souillée contre le mur.

La grotte trembla, comme parcourue d'un frisson puis, partant du pied et remontant lentement comme du lierre, le sillon que Sasuke avait exploré s'illumina d'un belle couleur bleue. Lentement, la lumière se propagea le long du tracé, découvrant une arabesque complète. Le dessin final laissait apparaître un cercle central au milieu duquel le symbole de l'ouverture était inscrit. Autour, placés en haut et en bas, ainsi qu'à gauche et à droite, se trouvaient quatre autres cercles.

« Ah, murmura Sasuke, je vois.

Tant mieux, se dit Naruto, parce que lui ne voyait pas du tout. Mais il savait aussi que son compagnon avait toujours préféré les énigmes, il l'avait déjà vu jouer avec Shikamaru à un certain nombre de « jeux » stratégiques qui ennuyait le guerrier blond au plus haut point. Il se résolut donc à aller s'assoir dans un coin près du brasero et à attendre que Sasuke fasse sa part du travail. La plaie du kunai s'était déjà refermée chez lui, mais il observa son amant faire le pansement d'un air absent tout en regardant la gravure.

L'ex-déserteur leva la main pour toucher le symbole de la porte et le regarda s'illuminer de rouge un instant mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Il fit de même avec les autre autres cercles et les regarda rougeoyer à leur tour.

Ensuite, Sasuke entreprit de faire plusieurs aller-retours devant la porte pour réfléchir, il s'arrêtait souvent devant le brasero avant d'observer la série de cercles. Plus d'un fois, son attention fut détournée sur Naruto qui l'observait patiemment, persuadé qu'il parviendrait à bout de l'énigme. Car c'était bel et bien une énigme, dont ils avaient probablement la solution parmi les indices de Sakura. Sasuke sembla se faire la même réflexion puisqu'il sortit le rouleau de parchemin et le considéra un moment avant de le reposer. Il parut bien plus captivé par le poème qu'il sembla relire plusieurs fois avant de se relever prestement. Il marcha sur la droite de la grotte et en caressa la paroi irrégulière. C'était humide et cette découverte apporta un sourire à ses lèvres. Il traversa à nouveau la pièce et fit de même, c'était sec et il su qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il s'accroupit devant la porte et laissa ses doigts se promener sur la surface meuble de la terre. Enfin, d'un bond leste, il s'agrippa à la porte à mi-hauteur et senti un souffle d'air frais lui caresser le visage. Satisfait, il retomba souplement devant Naruto.

« J'ai trouvé, déclara t-il.

L'autre guerrier se releva avec hâte.

- Ah! C'est pas trop tôt! J'en avais ras-le-cul d'attendre!

La patience du jeune chef de village avait des limites, et Sasuke sourit malicieusement.

- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire, je te ferais bien réfléchir encore un peu.

Le visage déconfit de Naruto suffit à son compagnon qui prit pitié.

- Mais bon, on a pas dix ans non plus donc je vais gracieusement te donner la solution.

Furtivement, l'autre ninja eut envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais ils étaient au delà de ce genre de relation à présent. Mais ça le démangeait.

- C'est le poème de Sakura...

_C'est ma terre que tu as piétiné_

_mon sang versé que tu as enflammé._

_Alors il n'est plus rien resté_

_De moi ou de ceux que j'ai aimés._

_Mais chantant du fond des âges _

_Le vent rapporte mon héritage_

_et la mer murmure mon adage_

_Pour te mettre sur la voie des sages, _répéta t-il, c'est probablement sa mère qui lui a transmis, en tout cas, elle devait savoir que c'était la clé.

- Et donc? Fit impatiemment Naruto.

- Donc, le poème parle de quatre éléments... Les quatre éléments vitaux en fait.

- Cinq, tu veux dire.

- Non justement, c'est la subtilité, quatre. Certaines cultures considèrent que l'électricité est produite par l'association des quatre autres éléments. Le feu de la foudre, le magnétisme de la terre, l'air chaud qui rencontre l'air froid... Et l'eau qui conduit l'électricité.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

- Ok, ça se peut.

L'ombre d'un sourire attendri glissa sur le visage de Sasuke avant qu'il ne reprenne son explication.

- Donc le poème parle des quatre éléments, et comme il y a quatre cercle, j'en conclus que chaque cercle équivaut à un élément. Restait à savoir quel cercle pour quel élément, le plus dur à été de me rendre compte de la présence des trois autres élément dans la grotte. Le feu, nous l'avions allumé.

Ceci sembla intéresser le jeune guerrier qui se souvint des déambulations de Sasuke. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la droite pour sentir lui aussi la roche humide.

- Là haut, il y a une arrivée d'air qui provient probablement de l'extérieur. Et nous marchons sur de la terre, continua Sasuke, un note de fierté dans la voix.

- Ok, donc il suffit d'activer des cercles, fit Naruto en tendant la main vers le cercle le plus bas, son partenaire l'arrêta.

- Il y a bien sûr un ordre qui nous est donné dans le poème: D'abord la terre, puis le feu, l'air et enfin l'eau.

Après un instant de réflexion, le guerrier blond posa sa main contre le cercle du bas, puis sur celui de gauche, celui du haut et enfin, celui de droite.

A nouveau, la caverne trembla, mais cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. Comme dans la vision d'Ino, la lumière pénétra vivement dans la pièce et laissa peu à peu découvrir une petite vallée entourée d'un relief dentelé.

- C'est un volcan, » remarqua Sasuke, mais Naruto était trop envahi par la beauté du lieu pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Sur la droite, une petite cascade d'eau claire les conduisait le long d'un escalier de pierre jusque dans la vallée et vers un lac. Sur l'autre rive, s'étendait une forêt dense et luxurieuse. Posée devant le lac, une petite maison de style traditionnel semblait être l'unique vestige d'une plus large communauté. Des ruines à demi recouvertes par la végétation entouraient la bâtisse et donnaient un air irréel à l'endroit. La pente sur laquelle ils se trouvaient ressemblait à un large et moelleux tapis de verdure parsemé de fleurs multicolores. Au milieu du champ, une famille de chevreuils paissaient tranquillement et, plus loin, Sasuke aperçut plusieurs chevaux galopant doucement vers le lac. Une flopée d'oiseau s'envola à leur passage et laissa imaginer la vie qui se cachait dans les fourrés, imperturbable et sauvage.

L'ex-renégat fit un pas supplémentaire pour descendre la pente mais le bras de Naruto l'arrêta. Curieux, Sasuke se tourna vers son compagnon qui continuait d'observer la vallée, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, murmura t-il et l'autre ninja fronça les sourcils et se tourna plus volontiers vers lui.

Comme le jeune chef de village peinait à trouver ses mots, il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait avec un air désespéré, Sasuke regarda dans la même direction que lui comme s'il pouvait comprendre ce qui bloquait son ami de cette façon. La vallée lui apparut la même, belle et animée par une vie discrète et en paix. En paix.

Car c'était vrai, si la paix pouvait naître quelque part, c'était bien ici, dans ce paysage majestueux et sauvage, où l'homme s'était installé en harmonie avec la nature. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto qui répéta encore une fois:

- Je ne suis pas prêt Sasuke.

Le ninja lui prit la main doucement et lui offrit un regard tendre et qu'il espérait rassurant. Les yeux bleus de son partenaire paraissaient paniqués, perdus comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Qu'est-ce que te fait peur? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas, ça là... On y est Sasuke, on est à la fin là, et Sakura à fait tout ça pour qu'on y arrive, en étant prêts à recevoir son cadeau, mais moi j'me sens pas prêt!

Le ninja aux pupilles fabuleuses considéra cette déclaration. Se sentait-il prêt lui-même?

- ça ne te fait pas peur? Lui demanda faiblement Naruto.

Il prit son temps pour répondre, cherchant en lui une réponse honnête. Au fond, ses discussions avec Hinata l'avaient aidé, il en avait appris plus sur lui-même au cours de ces quelques semaines qu'en vingt-cinq ans d'existence. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut être, il avait la tête froide, droite sur les épaules. Son cœur battait calmement, libéré pour le moment d'une colère qui l'avait habité depuis ses douze ans, il avait un profond sentiment d'acceptation, l'impression de ne plus lutter contre les éléments mais de les laisser couler sur lui souplement.

Il était prêt, véritablement, à rentrer dans le rôle que Sakura avait bâti pour lui, à le faire avec Naruto, avec la certitude d'être finalement quelqu'un de bien. Mais Naruto, lui, avait-il fait ce chemin au cours des années, au cours de ces quelques semaines?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur, parce qu'au fond, je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui va nous arriver, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas peur parce qu'on va faire ça ensemble. Et avec toi, je n'ai pas peur.

Naruto le regarda, interdit, puis un éclat de rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

- Quoi? Fit Sasuke, légèrement vexé.

- Non rien c'est... Je... J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu dirais un truc pareil! Répondit-il entre deux gloussements, mais la tension avait quitté son corps et ses yeux brillaient à présent avec tendresse.

- Merci, chuchota t-il, c'est beau ce que tu m'as dit.

L'autre ninja sourit, ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouges, il se sentait à la fois un peu bête et fier de lui, parce que c'était vrai. Il prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, l'effleura de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Le guerrier blond sourit et posa sa main contre la joue de son amant, son pouce effleura ses lèvres et il resta un moment fasciné par leur douceur. Une brusque envie l'envahit, celle de dévorer Sasuke pour se fondre en lui, revenir en lui pour se lover comme un enfant, être porté par son assurance... Brusquement, il colla leurs lèvres et l'autre ninja grogna avant de répondre au baiser avec la même agressivité. Naruto lui mordit la lèvre avant de recouvrir toute sa bouche, son pouce caressa la nuque de Sasuke, derrière l'oreille puis le long d'une pommette saillante. Ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres et l'ex-renégat souffla entre leur deux visages:

- Ensemble?

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant et prit une longue inspiration avant d'acquiescer.

- Ensemble. »

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison, Sasuke tendit la main vers la clochette pour annoncer leur venue, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la porte coulissa presque aussitôt. Naruto serra sa main très fort et ferma les yeux.

* * *

_C'est quand j'ai eu l'assurance que tu serais aimée_

_Que sans regrets, j'ai pu m'en aller._


	7. Chapter 7

Béta: Ma soeur.

Note: Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Un épilogue est en cour d'écriture et une version parallèle aussi, pour l'anniversaire de ma soeur. J'ai encore envie de parler de cette fiction, de Sakura. Mais pour faire vite, ce que je veux dire en priorité c'est que j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis très très longtemps. En effet, on peut retrouver des éléments précurseurs dans La Maladie (sic), dans En Temps de Paix puis dans La Prophétesse. Sur ces trois fictions, qui sont les premières que j'ai écrites, seule une est véritablement terminée. Comme si ces trois fictions avaient été des travaux avant-coureurs pour arriver jusque là. La deuxième chose que je veux dire c'est que Naruto est un manga formidable et très riche, qui m'a aider à grandir, entre autre via la communauté de que je remercie. Enfin, je voudrais vous dire que le combat pour la place des femmes dans la société n'est pas terminé, restons vigilantes sur nos droits, mais aussi sur des tendances moins évidentes. Il faut aller chercher les racines de la misogynie très profondément pour les comprendre et les changer. Je rajouterai aussi une chose. Ce chapitre est posté le jour où la loi sur le mariage pour tous est passé en France, une date historique à laquelle j'ajoute mon petit cailloux. Aujourd'hui on peut dire Vive la France :)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Je n'ai plus de question.

* * *

Chers Naruto et Sasuke,

Les femmes ont tout voulu, ont tout pris. On se croyait auto-suffisante, capable de défendre notre progéniture avec nos poings, capables mieux que vous de la faire grandir, capable de la protéger de vous et de vos guerres. Capable aussi de vous protéger de vous même, de vos passions, de vos ardeurs et de vos erreurs. J'ai cru qu'un monde de femmes était un monde de paix, j'ai cru que la guerre était masculine. Pendant un moment, dans la fièvre de mon déclin, je me suis dis que vous ne serviez à rien. J'ai maudit vos corps, j'ai maudit les hommes de toute cette maudite planète pour avoir répandu sur nos vies le vice et la violence. Mais maintenant qu'il va venir au monde, soudain je me sens violente, je me sens vicieuse et je crois que rien ne m'arrêterait si quelque chose le menaçait. J'aurai répandu la guerre et la mort si sa vie était en danger et j'aurai voulu le venger si le mal lui avait été fait.

Peut-être sommes-nous plus douces au fond, d'un naturel plus placide dans notre vie de tous les jours, mais je crois que la violence d'une mère est plus dévastatrice que celle de tous les hommes combinés. Parce que j'ai porté cet enfant, je l'ai senti grandir en moi, bouger, se tourner. Je l'ai imaginé, je l'ai rêvé et il ne peut être que parfait car il incarne mon amour pour vous. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'une telle perfection soit blessée, je reviendrais d'entre les morts s'il le faut, je le jure, j'arracherais la vie de ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir. Cet enfant que j'ai rêvé a nourri mes fantasmes, j'ai imaginé ma vie avec lui, ce que je lui dirais, les enseignements que je voudrais lui transmettre, ce que je voudrais qu'il découvre à mes côtés, en sachant bien au fond que jamais ça n'aurait lieu. Mais c'était tout ce qui me restait, mon imagination...

Jalousement, égoïstement, j'ai gardé pour moi ce trésor aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai vécu ma maternité seule en refusant de vous la faire partager, j'ai voulu faire cela seule pour me prouver que vous ne serviez à rien. Mais c'est faut, je le sais maintenant, je le sais alors que j'arrive à peine à tenir mon crayon et que j'ai si peur, je sais que j'ai eu tort. Après tout, cet enfant est aussi le vôtre et vous aviez le droit de le connaître, de l'imaginer avec moi, de le rêver, de vous préparer à la vie avec lui comme moi j'ai pu le faire pendant ces huit mois. Dans ces derniers moments, alors que tout dort ici, dans cette vallée figée et morte mais où règne la paix, je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, j'ai peur, je voudrais que vous soyiez là pour que je puisse vous confier tout ce que j'ai envie de lui dire et que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire.

J'ai envie de voir vos visage s'illuminer en le voyant, de voir vos airs ébahis devant tant de perfection, de voir vos mains trembler devant tant d'humilité... J'ai envie que vous soyez là pour me tenir quand j'exploserai, pour me rassembler quand je m'éparpillerais. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur...

Et j'ai honte d'avoir tout retenu pour moi seule, parce que si j'ai tout pris, je ne vous ai rien donné en retour. Je suis devenue guerrière pour pouvoir vous suivre, j'ai poussé mon corps jusqu'au bout pour avoir votre respect, j'ai voulu devenir votre égale mais je n'ai pas compris que cela signifiait aussi vous donner quelque chose en retour.

Mais au final, vous allez l'avoir toute une vie, alors que moi je ne l'ai eu que huit mois, c'est trop peu, je ne l'ai pas connu et pourtant je sens que je suis celle qui sait le mieux ce dont il a besoin. J'enrage de cette situation, ce n'est pas juste et j'ai envie de vous détester pour avoir ce privilège que je n'ai pas. Mais comme je rêve de vous avoir près de moi dans cette épreuve, de vous sentir une dernière fois contre moi, me sentir en sécurité dans vos bras...

Je n'ai pas pu vous dire vraiment au revoir... Je n'ai pas pu vous enlacer une dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu vous dire la vérité et, si parfois j'en ai éprouvé un certain plaisir sadique, à présent je sais que je me suis punie. J'ai besoin de vous, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule... Mais où êtes vous bon-sang, ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant!

Je vous en supplie ne me laiss...

* * *

Naruto passa une main sur son visage las et tâcha de respirer normalement pendant une minute, sans succès. Les larmes revinrent, plus fraîches et plus violentes que lors de la première lecture. Sasuke était parti après qu'ils l'aient lu ensemble une première fois, il avait pâli sur les dernières lignes, puis s'était mis a trembler. A genoux sur le sol il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains sans rien dire et Naruto était resté figé sans comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas fini, où est la suite? Pourquoi ce n'est pas signé? Avait-il demandé, un peu hystérique tout en passant son pouce sur les tâches de sang qui éclaboussaient la lettre comme pour les effacer. Sans y parvenir.

- Elle n'a jamais fini la lettre, l'accouchement a commencé à ce moment là, avait répondu Kinran d'une voix blanche qui cachait bien ses émotions.

- Non mais il devait bien y avoir une suite! S'était exclamé Naruto mais Sasuke l'avait attiré au sol, contre lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Y'a pas de suite Naruto, elle n'a jamais pu l'écrire... Y'a pas de suite, c'est fini...

Le guerrier blond l'avait serré fort dans ses bras et Sasuke avait encore resserré son étreinte.

- C'est fini Naruto, avait-il répété.

Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas fini, il y avait un petit être, une petite fille, Kohane, laissée aux bons soins de sa grande-tante Kinran.

La vieille femme était restée dans la vallée, dans le village pour protéger l'héritage des sœurs Ebochi même lorsque tous avaient déserté leur philosophie. La guerre dix ans auparavant ne les avait pas épargnés, contrairement à ce que tous avaient espéré. Mais face à la détresse du reste des nations, les habitants du village étaient tous sortis pour prêter main forte... Et n'étaient jamais revenus. Mais Kinran étaient restée, l'Orchidée vieillissant seule dans la fertile vallée. Jusqu'au jour où sa nièce était arrivée, enceinte jusqu'au cou et mourante.

La rencontre avec Sakura avait été très dure pour Kinran, qui devait voir la fille de sa sœur mourir juste après l'avoir rencontrée, et se voyait confier un enfant qu'elle ne pourrait connaitre bien longtemps. Sakura lui avait expliqué son projet, lui avait parlé des deux hommes à qui elle confiait l'éducation de sa fille. Et Kinran, fidèle à la sagesse des Soeurs Fondatrices, avait accepté, elle avait attendu ces deux hommes patiemment en voyant grandir l'enfant.

Et ils étaient là, jeunes et fiers, virils et forts à l'orée de leur plus grand voyage: celui d'être parents.

Et faibles portants, face à la mort de la femme qui les avait accompagnés des années durant, fragiles devant l'importance de la mission, mais assurés de réussir malgré les difficultés. Arrogants peut-être mais pleins de bonnes intentions. La fin était douce-amer.

* * *

Le bébé était tout petit, Sasuke avait du mal à respirer pendant qu'il le tenait, de peur de l'écraser ou bien qu'un souffle un peu trop fort ne le fasse s'envoler. Kohane le regardait, elle était plutôt silencieuse mais bougeait beaucoup, elle donnait des coups de pieds de temps en temps et bougeait les bras pour attraper les doigts du ninja. Il lui souriait, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire en fait, elle était parfaite, merveilleuse et sienne. Pleine de promesses.

« Eh, Konahe, murmura Sasuke doucement. Il se sentait à la fois sûr de lui et complètement désarçonné. L'espace d'une seconde il doutait de sa capacité à la protéger et la suivante, il savait qu'il mourrait pour elle. Elle répondit à son sourire et le visage du jeune père s'illumina, il gazouilla bêtement tandis qu'elle serrait fort son index dans ses doigts minuscules.

Elle ressemblait à sa mère, elle avait une touffe de cheveux châtain sur le crâne qui couvrait légèrement son front et de larges yeux sombres qui laissaient le doute sur leur couleur définitive. Autrement, elle avait des yeux plutôt ronds mais qui s'étiraient légèrement. Sasuke contempla son nez et sentit une vague d'excitation idiote l'envahir lorsqu'il se dit qu'il le croquerait bien. Il passa une main sur sa joue et son index vint caresser son oreille délicate.

- Oui tu es magnifique, affirma t-il avec un grand sourire et elle continua de le fixer de ses grands yeux sombres. Sa petit langue apparue quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour engloutir le doigt du jeune ninja. Elle le recracha après quelques essais et gigota, probablement déçue.

- Oui, non ça ne se mange pas, expliqua t-il. Mais peut-être que tu as faim?

Une ride se creusa sur son front alors que Kohane continuait de s'agiter en poussant de petits geignements. Sasuke sentit un diffus sentiment de panique l'envahir et au moment où il allait appeler à l'aide, la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule et de l'autre main, le chef du village lui tendait un biberon.

- Kinran à pensé qu'elle aurait peut-être faim, déclara t-il en s'asseyant.

Sasuke allait prendre le biberon mais se ravisa et tendit doucement Kohane à son autre papa. Naruto eut un air paniqué et secoua vivement la tête en regardant Sasuke comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Prends-la Naruto, exigea ce dernier et le guerrier blond réitéra son refus.

- Elle a l'air très bien chez toi! »

D'autorité, Sasuke plaça l'enfant dans les bras de son amant qui lâcha le biberon dans un mouvement de panique. Pendant quelques secondes, père et fille s'observèrent puis Kohane produisit un gazouillement et Naruto fondit comme la neige au soleil. Il sourit au bébé et attrapa sa petite main dans la sienne, incroyablement large en comparaison. Sasuke sourit, récupéra la bouteille et la tendit à l'autre homme qui la prit sans cesser de regarder l'enfant.

Naruto observait la petite fille avec attention, il notait tous ses changements d'expression, cette façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils puis de les lever très haut. Ses petits pieds poussaient contre son bras, en rythme avec les succions, ses petites mains se posaient contre le biberon puis contre la main de l'homme qui le tenait. Le jeune ninja avait l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps déjà, comme si elle faisait partie de lui.

Sasuke se rapprocha du couple et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto pour observer sa fille dont les yeux sombres papillonnaient d'un visage à l'autre. Elle s'agita brièvement et Sasuke lui tendit la main, elle attrapa son index puis le lâcha, le reprit.

« Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, commenta Naruto, la voix un peu tremblante.

- C'est une fille, répondit son partenaire d'un air absent, trop occupé à regarder l'enfant.

- Ah nan, on va pas commencer dès maintenant ce genre de remarques misogynes. Kohane-chérie, papa est un sale misogyne, ne l'écoute pas, tu as parfaitement le droit d'hésiter.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment, le sourire aux lèvres puis murmura:

- Je sens que ça va être marrant, éduquer un enfant avec toi... »

* * *

Kinran les observait de loin, il faudrait bientôt qu'ils rentrent, le voyage de retour serait long et ils seraient obligés de s'arrêter bien plus souvent. Mais avant, elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils sauraient s'en occuper, elle voulait les aider, les conseiller, comme un dernier cadeau. Un unique cadeau, car elle allait rester ici pour veiller sur la vallée encore des années durant, c'était sa mission, c'était toute sa vie. Et puis un jour, elle partirait, mais pas à pieds.

Ils étaient beaux, virils et en bonne santé. Leur amour était discret et ne rayonnait pas sur leurs visages mais dans leurs gestes semblables, leurs expressions identiques qui témoignaient de longs moments passés ensemble. Ils étaient à la fois jeunes et vieux, violents et sages et elle sentait le potentiel destructeur qu'ils portaient chacun, mais ensemble, cette puissance prenait une autre direction.

Elle déroula le parchemin qui contenait tout le savoir de sa famille, traçant du bout des doigts les lignes d'encre familière. Ils avaient eu raison de le ramener, la place d'un tel savoir se trouvait ici, où personne ne pourrait l'utiliser pour faire le mal. Sakura elle même s'était trouvée sur une pente glissante en utilisant ces sceaux. Elle avait lu la veille de l'accouchement une lueur de désespoir briller dans les yeux de sa nièce tandis qu'elle avait frénétiquement cherché un moyen de survivre, quitte à y laisser son âme. Finalement, parce que Sakura était sage et parce que le sacrifice faisait partie de sa vie, elle avait renoncé et accepté de ne jamais voir sa fille grandir.

Kinran devait faire le même renoncement, car le sacrifice faisait partie de sa vie. L'enfant devait repartir dans un monde où elle pourrait avoir des amis, grandir entourée du reste de sa famille, car Kohane n'était pas orpheline, loin de là. Elle avait plus de pères et de mères qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto aidait Sasuke à attacher Kohane dans son dos à l'aide d'un long draps. Elle bougeait et gazouillait gaiement, racontant des choses passionnantes à ses deux pères.

Durant une semaine, ils avaient suivi un stage intensif de maternité: comment prendre soin d'un bébé en sept leçons par Kinran Ebochi. La leçon « comment changer bébé » avait été particulièrement... éclairante. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne s'étaient laissés démonter, même quand elle avait fait pipi sur le dernier Uchiha avec un éclat de rire. Le jeune Hokage avait laissé éclater son hilarité, jusqu'au lendemain où elle lui avait vomi dessus, Sasuke avait eu la grâce de ne pas rire.

Les relais la nuit pour la nourrir avaient aussi été une aventure, mais ils étaient prêt à tout et leur formation de ninjas les avait habitués à ne pas beaucoup dormir. La paix qui régnait sur les cinq nations leur avait fait perdre l'habitude, cependant.

Kinran les observait faire, vérifiant que la petite était bien attachée. Sasuke la regardait d'un air calme. Elle sentait qu'il cherchait en lui les traits de Sakura, qu'il imprimait au fond de ses pupilles chaque courbe qu'il avait pu un jour observer chez sa meilleure amie.

« Vous ne sortirez jamais de cette vallée? Demanda t-il et Naruto cessa de bouger.

- Jamais, répondit-elle simplement, c'était la règle, c'était ma mission, garder cette vallée et son savoir jusqu'à ce que les hommes soient prêts pour la paix.

- Et maintenant? Reprit Naruto, on est prêt!

Elle le regarda et sourit chaleureusement, une expression rare chez elle.

- Le simple fait que vous ayez ramené le rouleau me prouve que vous savez autant que moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils ne dirent rien, échangèrent simplement un regard et acquiescèrent.

- La paix, l'éthique et le bien sont des combats que l'humanité n'a pas encore gagné, mais j'ai bon espoir, ajouta t-elle. Je crois en vous.

Les deux ninjas fixèrent Kinran d'un regard pénétrant, comme si sa parole était prophétique puis Naruto serra un dernier nœud.

- Voilà, ponctua t-il.

Sasuke passa machinalement la main dans son dos pour sentir le bébé et Kohane répondit par un petit cri de contentement.

- Merci de vous être occupée d'elle, finit par dire le jeune Hokage pour couper le silence qui se prolongeait.

- C'était le vœu de Sakura.

- Vous... On pourra peut-être revenir, pour que vous puissiez la voir? Proposa Naruto mais Kinran secoua la tête.

- Non, vous ne devez plus revenir ici, vous ne devez plus troubler le sommeil du gardien.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent avec un air interrogatif.

- Vous l'avez rencontré dans la caverne, il dort depuis le commencement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Chuchota Naruto, se rappelant la terrible puissance ressentie dans la grotte.

- Un des premiers êtres du monde, né en même temps que les premières consciences animales. Il est la nature même et c'est de lui que provient notre savoir.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Kinran le toisa.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ces créatures là doivent rester endormies.

- Mais vous lui avez parlé, interjecta Sasuke et la vieille femme posa son regard sur lui.

- J'ai écouté ce qu'il fredonnait, mais il ne s'est adressé à personne en particulier. Votre passage l'a éveillé parce que vous portez en vous une puissance bien trop grande pour juste deux hommes, déclara t-elle, toujours énigmatique.

- C'est plus vieux que les bijuus, n'est-ce pas, déclara Naruto.

- C'est aussi vieux que la vie sur cette terre. Allez maintenant, il est temps.

Ils restèrent silencieux et contemplatifs une minute puis Sasuke hocha la tête et avança, la dépassant sans un regard supplémentaire, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée du passage.

Naruto fronça brièvement les sourcils et murmura:

-Merci pour tout...

Elle inclina brièvement la tête et alors qu'il passait près d'elle, Kinran lui attrapa le poignet:

- Prenez soin d'elle ».

* * *

Hinata hurla une nouvelle fois. A ses côté, sa tante prononça quelques mots et posa sa main fraîche contre son front, la douleur diminua. Une nouvelle vague de contraction venait de frapper, elle sentait le bébé qui descendait doucement. Elle était accroupie sur la chaise accoucheuse, et, agenouillée à ses pieds, la sage-femme était prête à tirer l'enfant à elle dès qu'il sortirait le bout de sa tête. Kiba était debout à ses côtés, le visage anxieux tourné vers elle alors qu'elle lui broyait les os de la main. Il murmurait des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, d'une voix douce qui contenait bien son angoisse. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Cela faisait douze heures que le travail avait commencé et la sage-femme avait décidé de l'accroupir depuis une heure, signe que c'était pour bientôt.

« Allez, allez, tu vas y arriver, fit Kiba en lui tapotant la main et elle eut un éclat de rire.

- Bien sûr que je vais y arriver!

Et soudain, une nouvelle vague de contraction la saisit, mais cette fois-ci elle sentit clairement son bébé glisser et elle eut un hoquet.

- Quoi, quoi?! Mais QUOI! S'inquiéta le futur papa, il tenta de se pencher pour voir mais la sage-femme lui jeta un regard noir et il se ravisa.

- Il arrive, fit cette dernière en passant ses mains dans le trou de la chaise. Poussez Maîtresse.

- Vas-y, pousse Hinata, pousse! Cria Kiba avec enthousiasme.

Dans la mesure où elle pouvait rire, Hinata eut un nouvel éclat de rire et elle sentit tout son corps se détendre. Elle avait eu peur, terriblement peur. Les images du propre accouchement de Sakura lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Elle avait peur de mourir, de laisser son bébé et son mari seuls, elle voulait vivre pour le voir grandir, pour voir aussi Kohane grandir, devenir amie avec son propre enfant.

Une vague d'émotion la submergea et elle se sentit partir. La main de Kiba était chaude dans le bas de son dos, réconfortante. Il traçait des huit et la soutenait à présent physiquement pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. La jeune héritière tremblait de tout son corps, agrippée au bras de son mari. Elle leva la tête vers lui, il la regardait, les yeux brillants, terrifié mais émerveillé par son courage. Elle hurla alors que la dernière vague de contraction la saisit.

- Le voilà! S'écria la sage femme et Hinata se sentit étrangement vide au delà de la douleur apparente. Elle s'affala sur la chaise en bois inconfortable et sa tante l'enroula de suite dans une couverture propre. Kiba la tenait du bout de la main, tout son corps était tendu vers la sage femme qui tenait dans ses bras leur premier enfant.

- Il va très bien, annonça t-elle.

- Évidement, il va très bien! Répliqua sèchement Kiba, comme pour défendre l'honneur de sa femme.

- C'est un garçon, continua la vielle femme en ignorant le père. Elle apporta l'enfant enveloppé lâchement dans plusieurs serviettes et le tendit à sa mère.

Suante et éreintée, Hinata sourit devant ce petit miracle. Des larmes de joie lui échappèrent et Kiba s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Il n'osait pas toucher.

Hinata se tourna vers lui et se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe, ce qui détendit le ninja. Il passa sa main sous les bras de la chaise et caressa la joue de son fils.

- Hiro alors? Questionna Kiba. C'était le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi si l'enfant était mâle.

- Oui, oui... La lumière sur le chemin, prononça t-elle.

Le jeune père lui sourit.

- Hiro, répéta t-il, bienvenue... »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune maman fut réveillée en trombe par Kiba, vers sept heures du matin. Il s'était levé vers cinq heures avec elle pour la voir donner le sein, une expérience qu'ils aimaient partager en famille pour le moment, mais Kiba ne s'était pas recouché, il était resté penché au dessus du berceau jusqu'à maintenant.

« Sasuke et Naruto son rentrés, murmura t-il avec excitation, et ils ont un bébé avec eux!

Hinata eu un petit sourire mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

- Je sais oui, c'est la fille de Sakura.

Le ninja maître-chien fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Sakura avait un secret, commença Hinata, un secret qu'elle souhaitait porter seule, rien que pour elle pendant huit mois... C'était un cadeau, un cadeau pour les personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères au monde...Ce cadeau c'était... »

* * *

Pour le moment, Kohane avait élu domicile chez sa mère. Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur quel appartement serait celui dans lequel ils habiteraient dorénavant. En chemin et face à leur impossibilité à faire ce compromis, ils avaient décidé d'acheter un autre endroit, peut-être une maison un peu à l'écart, comme un nouveau départ. Mais en attendant, le seul terrain neutre était l'appartement de Sakura, encore plein de la vie de la défunte.

Ce serait d'ailleurs probablement à eux de faire le tri avant de vendre l'appartement...Naruto contemplait l'étagère dans la chambre à coucher, celle sur laquelle était posé le cadre avec cette photo mythique de l'équipe sept lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Naruto avait encore la sienne, bien précieusement dans sa chambre. Quant à Sasuke... Il se tourna et sursauta en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec ledit ninja.

« Pour répondre à la question qui, j'en suis sûr, t'occupe la tête en ce moment, oui, je l'ai gardée.

Naruto plissa les yeux.

- Et elle est où?

Les yeux du ninja se posèrent sur le cadre l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir sur le visage de l'autre homme.

- Kakashi l'a gardée pour moi. Il a réussi à la sauver des décombres après l'attaque de Nagato... »

Sasuke se souvenait encore du jour où son ancien mentor était arrivé à l'improviste dans le taudis qui lui avait été assigné comme résidence juste après que le Sharingan ait été scellé. Il n'y avait rien à part les murs gris et humide, suintant de moisissures. Encore choqué par l'absence de son héritage familial, le ninja était resté prostré, les yeux fermés tandis que la douleur éprouvée au moment du sceau se ravivait par vagues.

Kakashi lui avait apporté une couverture et un bol de ramen. Sasuke aurait pleuré en sentant le fumet familier du restaurant de Teuchi.

« J'ai gardé ça pour toi, avait dit le mentor en lui tendant la photo. Le coin supérieur droit était brûlé mais à part ça, elle était étrangement intacte.

- Je me suis dit que c'était un bon début. »

Sasuke avait levé les yeux vers lui, incapable de sourire ou de pleurer, incapable de quoi que ce soit en réalité.

Naruto observa l'expression lointaine de son partenaire, il comprenait sans avoir besoin d'explications à quel point Kakashi pouvait encore les déstabiliser...

« J'ai pensé qu'il lui faudrait un parrain, fit doucement le jeune chef du village pour ramener Sasuke à lui. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourcil arqué.

- C'est important, ajouta Naruto. Il eut un regard pour le petit lit dans le coin de la chambre où l'enfant dormait. Elle avait plutôt bien supporté le voyage de retour, elle était curieuse de tout et il fallait être très vigilant à ne pas laisser d'objets coupant à sa portée. Sasuke et Naruto avaient commencé à se rendre compte de la réorganisation qu'allait nécessiter l'accueil de la petite fille dans leurs vies.

- J'ai pensé à Kakashi, reprit le ninja blond. Après tout, il fait aussi partie de sa famille et... Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien.

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment puis sourit tendrement.

- Si avec ça, elle ne devient pas une ninja de renom, on aura vraiment raté quelque chose.

- Qui te dit qu'elle deviendra ninja? Répliqua Naruto d'un ton piqué mais son compagnon le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- C'est une blague? Fit ce dernier. Bien sûr qu'elle va devenir ninja.

Naruto se détourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, Sasuke lui emboita le pas et murmura furieusement.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois sérieusement à ce que tu viens de me dire?! Avec nous deux comme parents, Kakashi comme parrain, sans parler de sa propre mère, je ne vois pas comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir ninja.

- Mais justement Sasuke, répliqua Naruto en levant les bras au ciel, peut-être que c'est mieux si elle ne devient pas comme nous! Franchement, vu tout le mal qu'on s'est fait, toutes les souffrances qui sont le lot d'une vie de ninja, la guerre, la mort... Sa voix baissa d'un ton et il détourna le regard, soudain abattu. Je ne veux pas de ça pour ma fille.

Le visage de l'autre ninja s'attendrit et il approcha de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui j'ai souffert, oui je t'ai fait du mal, mais c'est aussi avec toi que j'ai été le plus heureux, avec toi, Kakashi et Sakura, avec ma famille... Il caressa le dos de Naruto doucement et continua de souffler dans son cou: tu nous as apporté la paix à tous, à moi plus qu'aux autres... Promets moi que si tu ne la pousses pas à devenir ninja, tu ne l'en empêcheras pas non plus.

Les bras du ninja blond enserrèrent Sasuke à leur tour et il se pressa fort contre le corps solide de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

- C'est un compromis que je peux faire, » décida t-il.

Sasuke s'en contenta.

* * *

La nuit était sombre et froide, Sasuke avançait d'un pas lent, la respiration douloureuse. Il s'arrêta soudain, fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains pleines de sang.

« Naruto? » Murmura t-il sans comprendre. D'où venait ce sang? Il fit brusquement demi-tour et revint dans le couloir, le cœur battant. Il connaissait cet endroit mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus, il savait où il était sans pouvoir le dire.

« Naruto, » répéta t-il, un grand sentiment de peur l'envahissait alors que le nom ricochait sur les murs.

Soudain, une porte apparut et Sasuke l'ouvrit, le panneau de papier de riz claqua contre le chambranle et il était dehors. Le vent était chaud et l'air puait la transpiration. Cet endroit là, il pouvait le nommer. Il ne restait que quelques pierres autour du trône et l'éventail des Uchiha était en morceau, la peinture écaillée et le rouge indissociable du sang.

Itachi était là aussi, immobile et éclairé par un rayon de lune, il paraissait serein. Sasuke s'approcha, le cœur battant et le bruit de ses pas lui semblait assourdissant. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait encore l'habit de ses seize ans, mais il était beaucoup plus vieux.

« Sasuke, murmura Itachi, tu crois que tu es prêt pour ça?

Le jeune frère ne répondit rien, il continua d'approcher. Il ne savait plus s'il avait peur ou si au contraire, il allait mieux, s'il était rassuré en présence de son frère.

- Tu crois que tu sauras la protéger? Tu crois que tu sauras lui éviter ton propre destin? »

Au loin il entendit des cris, des hurlements de rage et de peur. Deux voix masculines qu'il connaissait bien, celles de ses élèves. La voix de Momiji était claire, inquiète, celle de Zuko paraissait sûre, mais le tremblement de sa gorge ne laissait aucun doute sur son anxiété.

« Reviens Koya! », « Ne fais pas ça! », « Koya je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ». Sasuke entendit sa propre voix, grave et assurée alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout: « Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... », « Ta place est ici, avec nous, avec moi, ta famille, c'est nous... », « Tu ne vengeras pas les tiens de cette façon », « Il y a d'autres chemins que le mien ».

« J'ai réussi une fois, répondit Sasuke, elle n'est pas partie.

Itachi se tourna vers la droite.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin. Crois-tu que tu pourras lui éviter tout ça? Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira si tu meurs, ou si Naruto meurt... Si Naruto meurt, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Tu crois que tu pourras rester là pour elle?

Itachi tendit le bras et Sasuke se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué.

Il était assi, recroquevillé sur lui même, les cheveux longs et gras, une barbe naissante sur sa mâchoire et il y avait une petite fille dans son dos qui pleurait en hurlant, mais il ne l'entendait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras? Répéta Itachi et la scène changea, il était debout, entouré de cadavres, et tout le village était détruit, Konoha enfin partie en fumée. A ses pieds, reposait le corps de sa propre fille qu'il venait de tuer.

Sasuke pâlit et se détourna de son frère, courant vers la maison. Il avait du sang sur les mains.

- Cours Sasuke, cours, sauve les vite avant la fin », cria Itachi alors que la porte se refermait d'un bruit mat.

Le corridor était sans fin, il tourna et retournait dans la maison de ses parents, parce qu'il savait à présent. Il y avait des cris d'enfant sur la gauche et il s'y précipita, mis c'était un cul de sac.

« Sasuke », hurla Naruto, quelque part derrière lui et il fit volte-face. La porte était là, il savait où elle menait. C'était un des souvenirs les plus poignants, jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Il ferma les yeux et respira longuement, tâchant de contrôler ses tremblements. Il fit glisser le pan droit de la porte et entra. Naruto était là, allongé sur le sol, une main sur son ventre ensanglanté. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lumière vive, ils étaient naïfs. Sasuke s'avança, ses mains étaient blanches, il tenait son fidèle sabre à la main et Naruto se releva légèrement.

« Sasuke? » Fit-il, mais ce dernier continua d'avancer. Le katana était léger dans sa main, souple, il se souvenait de sa perfection. Il le fit tournoyer lentement puis le mit en position verticale au dessus de son partenaire. Celui-ci le regarda, sa mâchoire se contracta durement puis finalement, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le dos. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tandis que lentement, Sasuke abaissait son katana. Il n'y eut aucun bruit à part un étrange sifflement aux oreille du ninja. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un dernier souffle puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Naruto? » Appela Sasuke, soudain pris de panique. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main tremblante sur son ventre transpercé. Le katana vibra puis explosa et le sang jaillit du corps de Naruto, éclaboussant le meurtrier au passage. C'était comme si le sang, au lieu de couler vers le sol, grimpait de long des mains du guerrier et Sasuke s'écarta d'un geste brusque avec un petit cri.

Ses yeux se posèrent dans un coin de la pièce, là se trouvait un petit tas de chiffons et il s'approcha. Le tas ne remuait pas et Sasuke s'aperçut de la flaque de sang qui grandissait lentement tout autour du petit corps.

Le ninja sentit un haut-le-cœur le parcourir et il se releva précipitamment, tout son corps était pris de spasmes, il s'effondra à nouveau et se releva aussitôt, heurtant un mur. Toute la pièce chavirait mais il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. Il s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte et se laissa tomber dans le couloir. Il referma le pan de papier de riz d'un coup sec.

Il n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa respiration. Doucement, son cœur se calmait et il tenta de se relever. Par deux fois il retomba mais finalement, il parvint à avancer lentement en se tenant aux murs. Il marcha.

La nuit était sombre et froide, Sasuke avançait d'un pas lent, la respiration douloureuse. Il s'arrêta soudain, fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains pleines de sang.

« Naruto? » Murmura t-il sans comprendre.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un hurlement avorté, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit pour y découvrir l'absence de Naruto et sa panique redoubla. Le ninja se leva mais son pied resta enroulé dans les couverture et il faillit heurter la table de nuit. Haletant, il réussit à se dégager et rampa à quatre pattes sur quelques mètres avant de pouvoir se relever. Il se précipita dans le salon dans lequel ils avaient placé le couffin.

« Naruto?

Ce dernier se retourna avec un air interrogateur tout en continuant de bercer la petite.

Sasuke se laissa aller contre le cadre de la porte et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Inquiet, son compagnon s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Ça va?

Sasuke secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, prononça t-il derrière sa main. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Kohane gémit, mécontente que le bercement ait cessé et Naruto reprit aussitôt tout en continuant d'observer son amant d'un air préoccupé.

Ce dernier avait légèrement relevé la tête et observait sa fille avec l'air de ne pas croire qu'elle puisse exister vraiment.

- J'ai rêvé que je t'avais tué... Et que je l'avais probablement tuée aussi. J'ai rêvé de mon frère qui me montrait des choses horribles et j'ai rêvé de Koya, quand elle a failli...

Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Naruto commenta:

- Ça fait beaucoup pour un seul rêve.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de l'autre homme. D'un doigt, il caressa le visage de Kohane. Elle soupira et se lova davantage contre le torse de son père.

Sasuke sentit un baiser contre sa tempe et ferma les yeux, encore saisi par quelques tremblements.

- Itachi... C'était là-bas... Là où... Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer plus loin. Naruto lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le front avant de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers le canapé, invitant l'autre ninja à s'assoir avec lui.

Ce dernier obtempéra et s'effondra sur la couche. Naruto le regarda fixer le vague, complètement immobile. Dans ses bras, Kohane respirait à présent calmement, endormie depuis que Sasuke lui avait caressé la joue.

Le jeune guerrier blond hésita, il ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, tâchant de respecter le silence de son compagnon. Une nouvelle fois, il commença une phrase dans sa tête mais elle se perdit quand Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

- J'ai tellement peur que tu meurs, déclara t-il d'un coup et Naruto sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Les déclarations de ce type étaient rares dans la bouche de son amant.

- Je voudrais que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais je sais que j'ai déjà eu envie de te tuer auparavant.

Naruto n'avait rien à répondre, il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. S'il affirmait que cette envie avait changé et que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait...

- J'ai peur qu'un jour, j'ai à nouveau cette envie, j'ai peur qu'on ne s'aime plus, j'ai peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de terrible... Et...

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, Sasuke, interrompit Naruto, mais j'ai aussi confiance en toi... On... On est plus les mêmes... Tenta t-il en serrant Kohane plus fort contre lui.

Les yeux de son amant tombèrent sur leur fille et il la contempla longuement.

- J'ai la trouille Naruto, j'suis terrifié, déclara t-il d'un souffle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Des fois j'ai envie de courir et de ne jamais m'arrêter, d'oublier tout ça, toi, Kohane, Sakura... Tout.

Le jeune Hokage baissa les yeux pour tenter de cacher son trouble et de trouver les bons mots. Généralement c'était son fort mais à cet instant précis, il avait la tête vide et le cœur battant.

- Mais moi j'peux pas faire ça sans toi Sasuke, finit-il par chuchoter, la gorge serrée. Je ne veux pas revivre ça... Encore une fois.

Il releva les yeux vers l'autre ninja et ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Le regard de Sasuke papillonnait sur le visage arrondi de Naruto, traçant la courbe lumineuse de ses yeux et celle charnue de ses lèvres. Un sourire doux se dessina sur sa propre bouche.

- C'est fou, murmura t-il et son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. C'est fou, répéta t-il, il suffit que je te regarde et j'ai déjà moins peur. Parce que je sais que tu as peur, que tu comptes sur moi et ça, ça me rend fort.

Naruto le regarda puis baissa le regard sur le petit être dans ses bras avec un demi-sourire. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour les mots, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se dire des choses comme ça. Et pourtant, c'était fou le bien que ça faisait d'entendre Sasuke lui parler de ses états-d'âme.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, couillon! Jura t-il tout bas et le sourire de l'autre homme s'agrandit.

- Désolé, c'est la nuit comme ça, ça me rend... J'ai envie de te dire des choses. C'est comme si on était tous seuls sur terre, là. Juste nous trois. J'ai le sentiment qu'on est en sécurité.

Naruto le regarda longuement, son visage prit un air dubitatif et il émit un petit rire.

- Mais tu dis de ces trucs des fois, c'est touchant! Regarde je pleure!

Et effectivement, il pleurait, de joie, de soulagement ou peut être d'une émotion encore plus profonde. Naruto n'avait jamais eu peur de pleurer, il considérait que ça le rendait aussi plus fort, mais pouvoir pleurer librement devant Sasuke était encore autre chose, le synonyme, peut être, qu'ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Il sentit les bras de son amant l'entourer lui et Kohane et il se laissa aller contre le corps chaud du ninja, la tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence de longues minutes. Une des mains de Sasuke caressait les cheveux de Naruto, glissant entre les mèches blondes au hasard dans un geste répétitif et relaxant.

- Tu veux encore parler de ton rêve?

- Non, ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai fait des erreurs et je devrais toujours vivre avec, mais j'ai aussi réussi deux-trois trucs... Koya n'est pas partie, je suis en paix avec moi-même, je t'aime et j'ai une fille magnifique.

- Que demande le peuple, ajouta Naruto en riant. Dans ses bras, Kohane justement, gigota et émit un soupir de contentement.

- On devrait peut-être la remettre dans son lit, maintenant, proposa Sasuke et Naruto hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent et placèrent religieusement leur bébé dans son tout petit lit.

- Elle est quand même parfaite, décida le jeune Hokage et l'autre père acquiesça.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va avoir des tas de problèmes avec elle quand elle aura seize ans et que tous les mecs lui tourneront autour.

- Avec nous comme pères, je pense qu'ils y réfléchiront à deux fois!

- Je les attends de pied-ferme.

- On devrait leur faire passer un test, proposa Naruto en revenant vers la chambre.

- Je pense que nous battre en deux contre un suffira, répondit Sasuke en lui emboitant le pas.

- Non c'est déloyal, ils n'ont aucune chance.

- Justement!

- De toute façon, si elle a le caractère de sa mère... commença le ninja blond en se rallongeant sur le lit.

- Oui nan mais tout le monde ne s'y prend pas comme toi pour draguer, aussi, souligna son compagnon en rabattant les couvertures.

- Parce que toi, tu t'y prenais mieux peut-être?

- J'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, il suffisait que je reste là avec un air mystérieux et mon passé tragique, en général ça suffisait.

Naruto pouffa et pinça les côtes de son partenaire.

- Ça me rendait tellement jaloux!

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et embrassa l'épaule nue de son amant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur n'a jamais battu que pour toi! Déclara t-il avec un ton tragique et l'autre homme le pinça à nouveau.

- Arrête, je sais très bien que c'est faux, on se détestait!

- C'était ma manière à moi de te dire que je t'aimais! » Insista Sasuke avec un grand sourire moqueur. Il roula sur le ventre en passa une jambe entre celles du guerrier blond. Il vint ensuite entourer celui-ci de ses bras jusqu'à se retrouver en partie sur lui.

Le regard de Naruto s'attendrit et il caressa le visage du ninja qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Il sentait la cuisse ferme de ce dernier entre les sienne et contre sa hanche, il savait que le désir de Sasuke s'éveillait.

Sa main glissa dans la nuque de son partenaire et caressa son épaule puis son dos tandis qu'il écartait ses jambes pour laisser l'autre homme s'installer entre elles.

Lentement, leurs visages se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent puis leurs bouches et enfin, leurs langues tandis que leurs hanches roulaient l'une contre l'autre. La deuxième main de Naruto coula le long du dos de Sasuke jusqu'à une fesse qu'il empoigna de sa large main. Il plia les genoux pour coincer le bassin de son amant entre eux et se déhancher plus pleinement contre lui, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement.

Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en continuant d'onduler. Une de ses larges mains vint se poser sur le genou replié de Naruto avant de descendre en caressant la cuisse, elle passa sur la hanche et s'y arrêta, chaude et puissante. Sasuke se décala légèrement pour laisser sa main redescendre vers l'intérieur de la cuisse et venir attraper leurs deux sexes. Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, brisant la suite de baisers répétés. Son partenaire en profita pour embrasser son cou: il mordilla la pomme d'Adam et descendit jusqu'à la jonction avec l'épaule où il mordit la peau. Sous lui, le jeune homme blond grogna de douleur et de plaisir, ses deux jambes se resserrèrent pour enfermer l'autre ninja dans une étreinte possessive.

La position devint difficile à tenir pour Sasuke qui se redressa légèrement, ses yeux noirs parcoururent le visage de son amant, de ses lèvres entrouvertes à ses yeux mi-clos. Le bleu de ses iris avait presque entièrement disparu tant les pupilles étaient dilatées. Dans la pénombre de leur chambre, ses longs cils blonds projetaient des ombres sur ses pommettes humides et par la fenêtre ouverte, une brise vint les chatouiller, soulevant mollement quelques mèches blondes.

Lentement, Sasuke se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau Naruto, son bras s'était immobilisé sur leur deux membres pour laisser la tension retomber légèrement. Puis il se mit à genoux et tendit la main vers leur table de nuit pour en sortir le lubrifiant qu'il versa dans la creux de sa main. Sans un mot, Naruto se tourna sur le ventre et fit glisser un coussin sous son bassin. La tête sur le côté, posée sur un bras, il écouta la respiration de Sasuke, rauque mais lente, puissante. Il sentit une main sur le haut de sa cuisse, puis elle glissa vers l'intérieur et d'une pression, lui demanda d'ouvrir la jambe. Contre son intimité, il sentit alors un doigt humide et frais et sans un mot, Sasuke le pénétra.

Naruto avait remarqué que souvent son compagnon était silencieux quand il lui faisait l'amour, il était concentré et attentif. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de religieux, de retenu. Comme en ce moment où son doigt allait et venait avec une lenteur révérencieuse.

« Sasuke, murmura Naruto dont les hanches suivaient le mouvement sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, Sasuke tu peux y aller, tu sais. J'suis pas en sucre.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre homme se pencha sur son dos et quelques mèches chatouillèrent la colonne vertébrale du guerrier allongé. Les lèvres de Sasuke vinrent effleurer sa peau alors qu'un autre doigt venait accompagner le premier. Naruto frissonna et fourra sa tête dans ses bras avec un grognement. Ses cuisses se contractèrent et il se déhancha au même rythme que les doigts de son amant qui déglutit bruyamment.

- Naruto, » murmura t-il comme si ça lui avait échappé et l'homme en question sourit.

La lenteur de Sasuke le brûlait, comme si chaque nerf de sa peau était à vif, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il sentait la moindre brise, chaque centimètre de peau qui glissait sur les draps et surtout, il y avait un point brûlant dans son dos là où Sasuke déposait des baisers.

Enfin, probablement à bout de patience, le ninja retira ses doigts. Naruto se détendit et souffla, tremblant légèrement d'anticipation. Il entendit la bouteille de lubrifiant être ouverte puis refermée et jetée négligemment.

Sasuke se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son partenaire et vint poser une main sur celle de Naruto pour les entremêler. Il s'allongea quasiment de tout son long sur son amant, son nez contre sa nuque. Cambré jusqu'à la limite de l'inconfort, Naruto écarta davantage les jambes pour laisser toute la place à Sasuke. Il sentit le sexe de ce dernier contre lui et ferma les yeux, expirant doucement alors que l'autre homme le pénétrait. Il soupira d'aise en retrouvant la sensation à présent bien connue de leur union. Contre lui, il sentit Sasuke cesser de respirer, mais un gémissement lui échappa, presque un sanglot alors que l'avant de son bassin venait heurter les fesses fermes de Naruto. Celui-ci serra la main et Sasuke fit de même en réponse avant de reculer lentement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau. Il grognèrent de concert et Sasuke mordit l'épaule de son partenaire, sa langue collée contre la peau salée de transpiration, les yeux fermés.

Sous lui, Naruto se déhanchait doucement, synchrone et lascif. Il aimait bien cette position, il aimait sentir tous les muscles du ninja à la peau pâle contre son dos, éprouver son poids qui le collait au matelas et le rendait vulnérable. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Ils continuèrent sur ce rythme lent un moment avant que, d'un mouvement sec, Sasuke n'accélère, arrachant une longue plainte de plaisir à son partenaire. Ce dernier creusa encore son dos pour permettre une pénétration plus facile. L'autre homme se redressa légèrement pour augmenter l'amplitude de ses coups de bassin, agrippant une hanche dorée. Naruto se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et se laissa aller à la force brutale qui s'emparait d'eux dans leur union. La main de Sasuke glissa le long de son dos jusque dans sa nuque où il agrippa quelques mèches blondes, forçant Naruto à se tordre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage. Avec un grognement animal, il accéléra encore et sous lui, son partenaire ferma les yeux, complètement submergé par les vagues de chaleur qui se succédaient. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps et, alors qu'il allait en faire part à Sasuke, celui-ci s'effondra contre lui, embrassant et mordant sa mâchoire. Leurs deux mains jointes se serrèrent encore et, à la suite d'un à-coup puissant, Sasuke s'immobilisa et vint dans un râle de plaisir. Il reprit ses déhanchés juste après tout en laissant sa main aller jusqu'au sexe de Naruto pour l'emmener avec lui dans la jouissance. Deux aller-retours suffirent pour que le guerrier blond lui aussi, finisse dans un long soupir d'aise.

* * *

Une minute, ou peut-être dix passèrent avant que Naruto ne repousse doucement son compagnon, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était devenue franchement inconfortable. Il roula sur un bord du lit pour éviter les draps souillés et observa le plafond un instant. Tout son corps vibrait encore de l'orgasme, il sentait de petites décharges électriques parcourir sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sasuke sortit sa tête d'entre ses bras pour dévisager son amant. Il fronça les sourcils:

« Pourquoi tu ris?

- Parce que je suis bien, là, répondit Naruto avant d'être assailli par un véritable fou-rire.

Son partenaire le regarda rire avec un air dubitatif mais bientôt, les éclats de Naruto se propagèrent jusqu'à lui et il se surprit à laisser échapper un petit gloussement ridicule. A nouveau, il fourra sa tête entre ses bras pour se cacher alors que l'autre homme repartait de plus belle. Les épaules de Sasuke tremblaient en rythme avec ses éclat de rire silencieux, ce qui n'aidait en rien Naruto qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, les crises s'espacèrent et laissèrent une expression attendrie s'installer sur le visage du jeune Hokage.

- Sasuke?

- Hum? Répondit-il, toujours face contre le matelas.

- Je t'aime.

L'intéressé tourna la tête et ses yeux noirs brillèrent dans le noir.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura t-il en retour.

Un minute de silence passa avant que Sasuke ne se remette à rire.

- Quoi? Demanda l'autre, curieux.

- Rien, c'est ton expression. Elle est idiote. On dirait que tu vas te mettre à baver d'une minute à l'autre.

Naruto sourit et se tourna sur le ventre pour se relever.

- Mais tu me fait baver d'envie! Répliqua t-il avant de se pencher sur l'épaule de son partenaire et de la lécher avec enthousiasme.

- Ahhrr! Fit Sasuke en se retournant.

Naruto se laissa alors tomber sur lui sans aucune grâce, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Humpf! Se plaignit l'autre homme tout en le repoussant sans grande conviction. Son amant ricana quelques secondes avant de se relever et de descendre du lit.

- Bouge! Ordonna t-il d'un ton amusé mais le second ninja ne fit que rouler jusqu'à se laisser tomber au bas du lit.

Naruto l'ignora et entreprit de retirer le draps pour en changer. D'humeur taquine, il le balança sur Sasuke, toujours étalé là où il s'était _gracieusement_ laissé choir. Il ne fut pas surpris en sentant le linge lui tomber sur la tête lorsque son compagnon le lui renvoya.

Avec un soupir, il l'emporta dans la salle de bain pour le mettre au sale et revint avec un drap propre. Sasuke était toujours au même endroit.

- Tu vas dormir là?

- Peut être, tu m'as épuisé.

- Et après, c'est moi la feignasse... grommela Naruto pour la forme. Une fois le drap en place, il s'allongea et ramassa la couverture qu'ils avaient repoussée jusqu'au pied du lit. Le silence s'étendit sur leur chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, il sentit Sasuke ramper du sol jusque sur le matelas. Ce dernier se lova contre Naruto, si proche que le ninja sentait les cils de son compagnon contre sa joue lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. A son tour, le jeune Hokage ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
